Caged Animals
by fictionrosepoem
Summary: Matthew, born and raised deep within the forests of Canada, lived with his pack. One night, the village is attacked by Takers. Demons and Humans sent out to capture others and sell them to the black market. When the Grand Duke of Hell gets his hands on Matthew will romance spark or will everything turn to ash? And what'll happen when Mathew's father comes into play? BOY X BOY
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia_**

In northern Canada, the winter consumes most of the year there. But when warmer days come many of the woodland creatures awake from there slumber to roam the beautiful forests and look at the beauty of the land. One creature in general though, was looking directly at its lunch. With the warm glow of the afternoon sun barring down on the land, it cast long warm rays of sunlight through the trees. The young creature swiftly crawled towards the lush green underbrush to hide itself. A young rabbit nibbled on a blade of grass, unbeknownst that its fate had been decided by the blonde and white predator only a mere few feet away. With sharp claws kneading the ground and violet eyes narrowed the creature launched itself through the bush and onto the rabbit, teeth breath as a growl escaped the animal's throat. With a sickening crack the rabbit's life was over, now dangling limp in the wolf's mouth.

After making sure the rabbit was dead the golden and white speckled wolf dropped it on the soft grass. Licking his lips he stared at the rabbit and knew that it was probably the biggest he ever caught, but sadly it wasn't for him. The wolf back away from the rabbit for a moment. Within a matter of seconds the sound of bone cracking filled the usually silent forest. And under a minute the golden white wolf disappeared and in his place stood a young boy who was wore a fitted tan shirt with a matching leather vest man of deer hide as well as his pants. The boy went back over to the rabbit and grabbed it by its hind legs and gave it a once over. It was a clean kill and the boy smiled brightly. When he was just about to head back, his ears caught the sound of leaves being crushed and spun around to see who was trying to sneak up on him.

Violet eyes met green ones and the younger boy sighed with relief. "Matthew?" The other asked, his voice tired as if he had just woken up. "Hey Hercules." Matthew said and walked over to his long time den mate. "What were you doing out here?" He asked him, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I got Alfred and Alice there wedding present!" He told him, gesturing to the rabbit he caught. "Oh, that's what woke me up." Hercules stated. Besides the two knowing each before they could even open there eyes the two boys were extremely different. Matthew and Hercules were born in the same summer, though Hercules was technically older. He was also taller, had tanner skin and had more muscle than him. Matthew was smaller when it came to muscles but he did have them, since he was the packs messenger and had to travel for long distances. The two had shared the same until there mothers had kicked them out, saying that they were to big to fit in the nursery anymore.

They were best friends and some of the pack members believed that they were even dating. The two laughed whenever someone asked, neither felt that way about the other, just really good friends. "Isn't the wedding starting soon?" Hercules asked him. Matthew nodded, "Yeah and I have to get ready! I bet Alfred is going to love this." He said as he started to run away, he turned and looked over his shoulder at Hercules, "Make sure you don't stay out too long, you'll miss all the fun!" He shouted and his friends simple smiled and waved at him. It wasn't long until Matthew came running into the pack's camp. Small little huts dotted around the river on either side and the members were walking around getting ready for the wedding. The pack wasn't big, not like other ones and almost everyone here is somehow related to one another. Whether they were half sibling or step sibling everyone here was family. So when someone announced that they were getting married the whole pack came together to celebrate. Matthew rushed over to his mother's hut and opened the flap. "Mother?" He called out, looking around to see if she was there. Matthew placed the rabbit gently on the small wooden table, sitting on one of the matching chairs.

A woman appeared behind another flap from inside the hut, smiling. She had long bright, vivid light brown hair, which was braided and reached her slender hips. She had a beautiful golden tan, much like his half brother Alfred, and she wore and tan fitted dress with beads sewed into it making wonderful patterns. "My son." She said and walked over to him, cupping his cheeks and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Matthew never admitted it, but he was a mama's boy, he loved his mother to death. "Hello mother." He said, mirroring the motion she had just done to her. "I got Alfred's wedding gift! See!" He pointed to the rabbit on the table. A smile tugged at his mother's withered lips, "Such a big rabbit, I wouldn't think you would be able to caring it." She said, her voice as soothing as always. "I may not be a warrior like Alfred but I'm not weak." Matthew said. Ever since a young age Alfred had said he was going to be a warrior like his father was. Matthew was sometimes jealous of Alfred, since he was bigger and knew his father.

When his mother mated with Alfred's father he told her that she wasn't his only lover and was heartbroken. It wasn't until a few weeks later that she found out that she was pregnant with Alfred. Throughout her pregnancy Alfred's father helped her along with it, even though it was clear to everyone that there was still unresolved tension between the two. Once Alfred was born, his father left, being one if the pack's top warriors he was sent to the southern part of their territory to help keep guard. So, every few weeks his father would return and spend some time with his son and teach him how to fight. After a few winters passed Alfred became of age to pick which role he wanted to be in the pack. When a pack member became of age, around 15 years old they had the 4 choices: Hunter, Warrior, Healer, or Messenger. His mother was not to fond of him picking to be the one of the pack's warrior but knew once his mind was made up, there was no changing it.

That was Alfred's life, and after a few winters of being a warrior he found a mate, Alice one of the pack's healers and now had their own baby on the way. As for Matthew's father, whenever he brought the subject up, his mother would somehow throw him off topic and change the subject, and before he knew it he completely forgot about it. He didn't know why his mother didn't want to tell him who his father was, everyone knew who Alfred's father was. "I know you are not weak, my son." She told him, taking a few giant leaves and placing them on the table.

"Your will is strong as well as your mind. Those are more important than having strong muscles. You need those to keep your body in balance, with all that running you do." His mother chuckled softly. Matthew nodded his head, and watched as his mother decoratively wrapped the rabbit in leaves, tying it off with a piece of string. "Mother," Matthew said softly after a few minutes of watching his mother, "can you please tell me about father?" He asked her. Hearing his mother sigh he looked down at the table and frowned. His mother reached over the small table and cupped his cheek, bring his head back up to meet her blue eyes. "Matthew, I have told you this a countless number of times, your father is a good man. He would have made a great father, and I know he loves you even now, wherever he may be. But he could not stay in this pack, and I couldn't leave Alfred alone. You must understand, Matthew, you are not the only one who misses him." With that Matthew watched as a few tears slid down his mother cheek, reaching over with a pale hand and swiped them away.

"But, I can tell you, you are more like him then you are me, even if you don't realize it now." She whispered to him. Matthew tilted his head and leaned closer. "What do you mean?" He asked her. "When someone is born, their offspring is of both parents. Meaning that the child inherence traits from both parents, equally. But you Matthew, inherited more of your father's blood than mine, something that doesn't often happen in children around but, but is neither unheard of." His mother took hold of Matthew's wrist and laid his arm flat on the table so that his palm was facing upwards.

She took a slender finger and slowly started to trace the veins running through his arms, his violet eyes tracking her every movement. "In the moonlight I felt your heart." Matthew's mother began to sing. "Quiver like a bow string's pulse; In the moon's pale light you looked at me, nobody knows your heart. When the sun has gone I see you, beautiful and haunting but cold. Like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet, nobody knows your heart. All of your sorrow, grief and pain; locked away in the forest of the night your secret heart belongs to the world, of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark." His mother looked back up at him as their eyes met again. "That was the lullaby your father sang to you on the first night you were born." She said. Matthew felt his own heart wrench inside his chest, and felt the familiar wetness of tears sliding down his face. He didn't know why, but that song tugged at his heart strings. Looking away from his mother he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

Letting go of his arm his mother got up and walked around the table, hugging him from behind, humming softly and kissed his head. "Hush now child, it's okay." She whispered and took Matthew's arm that she had held earlier and raised his forearm up to his face. In the center of it was a black marking of a wolf's paw. Matthew looked over his shoulder and up at his mother. "Now, you mustn't show this to anyone, Matthew." She warned him. "Not even Alfred and Hercules." She told him. Matthew didn't know what the mark stood for or what it meant, but the serious look in his mother's eyes made him promise not to show it. His mother got a white bandage wrap and wrapped it around the mark.

"Just tell others you burned yourself making stew with me." She told him as she finished. Matthew nodded his head and stood up, grabbing the wrapped rabbit and nestling it his arms. Suddenly the rhythm of drums being pounded filled the pack's camp, signaling that Alfred's wedding was about to start. "Go on ahead and save me a place up front my son, you know my eye sight is going." She said as she walked and vanished behind the flap inside the hut. Matthew stood there for a moment looking at where she vanished before running outside and to the place were the wedding ceremony was being held. He saw Alfred stand in the center of the camp, wearing handmade tan pants and white shirt, along his neck was a necklace made if animal teeth and claws that he had killed himself. The pack members were already starting to gather and Matthew was able to get pretty close to where Alfred was standing. After awhile and everyone was standing in orderly rows, his mother slipping in beside him, the music started to play as Alice appeared at the very back were the crowd separated.

Her long brown hair was tied in a braid with feather and beads intertwined with her locks. She wore a simple white dress and a flower crown on her head. To Matthew she was a very sweet person and liked that Alfred was marrying her. Once the two where at the front the wedding began. Matthew didn't really pay any attention to it after that. Instead he looked around to see if he could spot Hercules and go stand next to him. After a few minutes of looking around the crowd he didn't spot him. 'He must be sleeping somewhere.' Matthew thought. His hand gently brushed against the wrapping on his forearm and looked down at it. His mother beside him placed a hand gently on his shoulder and pointed to the front. Just as Matthew looked up he saw Alfred leaning in and kissing Alice on the lips.

The whole crowd cheered happily and directly after started the feast. By the time it was ready the sun was starting to sink into the ground. A huge bond fire was started in the center of the camp and tables were placed everywhere. Pack members started to play music on their instruments and other began to dance. Matthew watched from a distance as the others danced along and ate mounds of food. His slim pale fingers continued to play with the wrapping on his arm. He wanted to know what the mark meant but his mother looked tired and did to press anything at the moment. Standing up from his seat he decided to try and find Hercules again. Matthew walked through the crowd of people calling out his name.

As he searched for his friend he bumped his knee into something and looked down. He saw a small child, now sitting on the ground holding his head and rubbing it gently. From the thick brows and dirty blonde hair he realized it was Peter, Alice's younger brother. Matthew bent down and picked the little boy up. "What are you doing out so late? It's passed you bed time." Matthew said and watched as Peter huffed. "I wanted dance and play with all the others!" He complained. Matthew laughed and shifted him in his arms and heard Peter trying to cover up his yawn. "Come on, I'll tell you some stories before you go to sleep." He said as he walked him back into the nursery. Once he made it into the warm cozy hut he placed Peter down on the pelts and got another one, covering him with it. "Now, what kind of story do you want to hear?" He asked him. "Any kind, you tell the best stories!" He said. Smiling softly he told him an old story that his mother use to tell to him and Hercules when they were still pups.

After a few minutes he watched Peter's eyes give way to exhaustion and fall asleep. Matthew sat in his pot, cross legged as he watched him. Being in the nursery brought fond memories back to him and sighed softly to himself. He leaned back against the the wall and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep's comforting embrace. A few hours later he was awoken by noises coming outside the hut. Stirring around a bit he yawned and stretched his arms out. He jumped in his spot as he heard a blood chilling scream from outside. Quickly Matthew shot up from his spot and opened the flap of the nursery to see what on Earth was going on.

Matthew's eyes widen as he looked around. The bond fire was out of control and members were screaming, running around and saw warriors shift into their wolf-self. That was when he spotted them. Humans on horse back, swinging weapons and sporting rifles in their hands. The camp was being invaded by Takers. Takers were humans, or demons sent to collect other humans and demon to sell to buyers or to be killed. A horse suddenly flew pass only a few inches from Matthew and blinked. It had to be a dream, this wasn't really happening. Shaking his head he turned to Peter waking him up. Peter slowly got up and Matthew grabbed him by the waist pulling him to his chest as he rushed to the back of the hut. He elongated his nails and sliced through the thin wall opening it up. Now fully awake Peter asked what was going on. "The camp is being invaded you have to get out of here." He told him. "Peter, listen to me." Matthew said as he saw the little boy start to panic.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said. "I need you to get out of here and tell the other packs in the area. The closest one is to the east, by the bottom of the mountain. Follow the river and stay low the whole time, if you keep moving you'll make it there before dawn." Peter nodded his head and slipped out through the whole. "What about you?" He asked him. Matthew gave him a small smile and then cupped Peter's cheeks leaning forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be fine, you have the warn the others Peter. Be a hero." He told him. "Like the one in your stories?" He asked him. "Yes," Matthew smiled turned into a sad one as a sudden wail filled the night air. "Just like the stories."

After saying goodbye Peter rushed into the shadows of the night and disappeared. Matthew prayed to the spirits above to watch over him before quickly rushing out of the hut. The whole place was lighted by the burning bond fire, illuminating the chaos at hand. He saw his fellow pack members laying still on the ground as blood was splashed everywhere. Quickly he ran for his mother's den dodging the horses and Takers on foot and rushed inside. "Mother!" He screamed searching the place, but there was no sign of her. Matthew felt his chest start to raise and fall dramatically, and his forehead start to sweat from the heat. Matthew felt his hands start to shake and panicked, he didn't know what to do. He spun around and opened the flap back up, he tried to find anyone, Alfred, Hercules, his mother, just anyone to follow. He couldn't see a thing, the sudden smoke from the fire becoming thicker and traveling through the air.

Matthew knew he had to get out of there before the smoke became too much, he exited the hut and started to find someone to help. Many of the members who were not warriors started running away, while other tired to fight the Takers off. The reek of blood started to stain the back of his throat causing him to cough roughly. Everything was in disarray he didn't know where to go anymore. He couldn't tell who needed help and who was dead. Suddenly he saw a Taker rush at him, Matthew ducked his head, the butt of the man's rifle nicking the side of his temple and stumbled to the ground. He felt the the man above him drive the end of the rifle into his shoulder letting out a painful scream. The next moment he didn't feel the man's presence and slowly looked over his shoulder to see one of the warriors fighting him off. Taking his chance he got up, stumbling a bit and made his way as fast as possible to the edge of the camp. Hot tears stung his face as he ran, tripping over his own feet and gasping for air.

Once he reached the edge of the camp he felt someone grab his injuries shoulder. The person spun Matthew around and immediately he started to scream and kick. "Matthew! Stop it!" A familiar voice yelled at him. Matthew stopped and looked up to see half lidded green eyes. "Oh my lord." Matthew mumbled and wrapped his arms around Hercules shoulders, failing to noticed how beat up he was. "There's no time for this now Matthew, we have to leave." Hercules told him. Matthew back away, still looking up at him. "B-But my mother-" "She is strong despite what she looks like, we have to get out of here." He told him. Before Matthew could protest Hercules grabbed Matthew's still shaking hand and pulled him along. About a few feet into the forest the two started to jog, slowly picking up speed and trying to put as much distance between them and the camp. They ran until he felt Hercules slow down a bit and Matthew turned around to stop. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry lacing his voice and smeared on his face.

He watched as Hercules looked over to one of the many small streams that covered their territory, and saw a figure kneeling down next to the water. In a heartbeat Matthew was running over to the figure he realized was his mother. He kneeled down next to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, mourning her to face him. His mother's face was sickly pale and blood was smeared on her prefect skin. "Mother come on, we have to leave here." He told her, trying to help her up. His mother placed a hand on her youngest son's shoulder, stopping him. Matthew looked down and his eyes widen and felt his whole world suddenly shatter. Her hand looked like she had just dipped it in blood, up to her forearm. Violet eyes traveled down to his mother's stomach, where a gaping wound was flowing with blood, stain the whole bottom of her dress. "No..." Matthew whispered to himself, more tears spilling over his face. "No, mother! Don't leave! You can't die here!" He yelled, begging her.

Hercules walked over to his sobbing friend and kneeled down on one leg, placing a hand on his other shoulder. "Matthew, we have to leave." He tried to reason with his grief stricken friend. "He's right Matthew, I'll only slow you down." She told him. Matthew refused to listen to any of it. "I'm not leaving you here! You're coming with us!" He demanded. His mother shook her head and gave a weak laugh, blood trickling from the corner of her pale lips. She looked over at Hercules and cupped his cheeks, kissing his forehead and did the same to Matthew. "You both are my sons, and I love you both so much." She whispered. "As my dying wish, please live. Run away from here and don't look back. I'll be fine." She said. With a nod Hercules understood and stood up, grabbing Matthew's arm and pulled him up as well. "I won't leave you! Come with us please! I'm begging you!" Matthew pleaded. His mother simply reached out and ran her fingers along the wrapping around his forearm. She started to hum to the tune of the lullaby she had sang to Matthew as Hercules started to drag him away. Matthew started to pull back, wanting to stay by his mother's side until the end, when he suddenly felt Hercules lift him off the ground and place him in his shoulders.

"Respect her last wish Matthew." Was all that he said before he started to run off into the forest. "Mother!" Matthew cried out, trying to reach out with his hand to grab her. He watched painfully as her body slowly sunk to the ground. "NO!" He screamed banging on Hercules back, trying to get to his mother. Matthew cried and screamed until his throat burned and couldn't even breath a single word without wincing. His eyes were bloodshot and everything was starting to spin and felt like he would be sick. Hercules felt Matthew start to shake like a leaf and slowed down. He himself was starting grow weaker and placed Matthew down in the ground panting heavily. Looking at his old friend he placed his hands on his shoulder. "Matthew, we have to keep going." He told him. "Matthew!" Hercules yelled, getting the smaller boy's attention. "She's gone. She's gone, and...and I-we could have saved her." He said. Hercules shook his head at him, "Listen Matthew even if the Takers weren't here we still couldn't have saved her. The wound was too deep." Hercules told him. "I'm sorry Matthew." He whispered and pulled him into a hug.

The two held each other for a moment like that until Hercules pulled back. "We have to keep moving." He said to him and started to walk, Matthew tailing him. The both of them walked in silence. The burning camp was nothing but a small dot in the distance as Matthew turned to look. The surrounding forest was washed in the moonlight's glow, making everything a hue of different blues, unlike earlier when he was out here. All the woodland creatures were silenced and the only thing that was heard was the footsteps of the two young wolf demons. They walked until they reached a small stream. Hercules told him that they should rest while they had the chance. Matthew agreed and bent over, cupping the water and taking a drink.

After each had quenched their thirst, they sat side by side at the water's edge, looking down at their reflections in the still water. "What are we going to do?" Matthew asked after a few minutes of silence. "We need to head west to the next pack, we can warn them and hopefully send reinforcement to stop the Takers." Hercules said coolly. He had almost forgotten that Hercules was one of the pack's warriors. He was trained to keep his head clear at all times to make the best decisions at a moment's notice. Nodding his head Matthew looked up at his friend. "Do you think we'll see others? Or will I see my brother again?" He asked him. Matthew wasn't very close with Alfred, but he was still family to him. "Your brother is strong, so don't worry about him Matthew. And I'm sure others escaped before the chaos." Hercules said and wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulder. "We can rest here for a bit longer before we have to keep moving. We should make it the the pack near the land of the bears by morning."

He told him reassuringly. Again nodding his head Matthew stared at their reflections. After a moment the two heard movement a few feet behind him and the low hum of voices trailing their way. Immediately Hercules stood up, dragging Matthew by the collar of his shirt, ignoring his protest and whispering to him to be quiet. He hide him under a bunch of thick bushes and told him at stay there. Matthew did as he was told, trusting that Hercules will be okay and that the voices were of other members of the pack that had escaped. Hercules hid behind one of the oak trees and crouched down low to the ground, shifting quickly into a wolf.

His fur, a deep dark brown, blended in with the shadows that surrounded him as he watched the area around him and sniffed the air. All he could smell was blood and the musk of the forest, before he dismissed it as they both of them hearing things and were just overly exhausted, he saw the glint of metal flash in the moonlight a few feet away. Hercules claws kneaded the ground and watched as three Takers came into view. He knew two of the three were humans by their scent and the other a demon. Hearing them talk as they walked closer Hercules ready himself, his eyes flickering over to Matthew, who was now trembling like a leaf, his violet eyes wide. Looking back over the Takers who came closer and closer. And once they were only a few feet in front of him, Hercules launched himself out behind the tree and at the closest human Taker. His jaw latched on to the man's throat and shook his head, killing him.

Jumping off of the dead man he rushed at and fought off the other two with all of his strength he had. Matthew watched in horror as his only friend fought off the Takers. He wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. He never learned how to fight and didn't want to mess up Hercules or get in his way. His eyes looked up as he heard a wail escape from Hercules. One of the Takers, the demon one, had drawn out a knife and stabbed him in his shoulder, the knife sticking itself there. His breathing picked up at the sight of his friend in obvious pain. Suddenly Hercules backed slightly away from the Takers, shifting back into his human self. Matthew had no clue what he was doing as he saw him yank the bloody knife out of his shoulder, wincing as the blood poured out of the wound. Hercules clutched the knife tightly in his hand and faster than anything Matthew had ever saw, flung the knife at the demon Taker.

Knife sheathed itself in the demon's forehead and slowly fell to the ground, just as a shot was fired. A loud splash was heard, shattering the sound of the fight. "It's a dream..." Matthew whispered, slowly standing up in his spot. He walked over, slowly to the water's edge, a hand stretched out towards Hercules. His hand shook slightly as the water around his body started to turn red. As he reached the water's edge he stopped only for a moment before walking into the water, sinking down on his bruised knees next to Hercules's head. Tears steadily fell from Matthew's eyes as he cradled Hercules head in his lap. With his thin fingers, he brushed the hair out of his face. "It-it's not fair..." He whispered to the suddenly cold body. Matthew was so focused on his friend, that he didn't even noticed the second human Taker laid dead on the ground. "Hercules?" He asked out loud, tapping his wet cheek. "Hercules, come on. Wake up; please?" He asked him, sobbing. Matthew shook his shoulders a bit, trying to make himself believe that the blood in the water wasn't real. "We, we have to keep moving, remember." Matthew sobbed.

Matthew stayed like that for a long time, before finally passing out next to Hercules in the water. His whole body hurt greatly and the water was freezing, but he had no more energy to move himself or to keep going. All he wished for was to stay by his friend's side, until he too passed away. But, even when he prayed to die himself the spirits above had no such mercy, instead when the morning came so did the other Takers. Matthew looked half alive by the time they came and took him away, leaving Hercules laying peacefully in the water. He watched from the bars of the cage on the back of a horse drawn carriage as his friend disappeared into he distance. And as his friend finally vanished Matthew closed his eyes and once again passed out.

(Review?)


	2. Chapter 2

Greed.

Power.

Merciless.

Atrocious.

Shallow.

Vile.

Wicked.

And corrupt. All the words above describe one man. The Grand Duke of Hell Gilbert Beilschmidt. Or simply Gilbert for short, but whatever you call him, he is the same man, well; demon. He is the right had man for the devil himself and is second in command of all demons in Hell and Earth. Though not all follow his every command, but those who face him soon realize why he is the devil's favorite demon. There are many different kind of demons and supernatural creatures the roam heaven, hell and everything in between. From the different kinds of demons to the fairies, angles, witches and trolls, even spirits. Though, it is possible for demons to follow the commands of god himself instead, and is not uncommon for the damn to want to rest in peace for there commented sins. In hell just like in heaven, there is a ranking system of sorts. The powerful you are the higher the rank, and with higher rank, the more or bigger harem a demon has.

Now, many humans know the term harem as just woman servants for a house hold, but a demon's harem is composed of slaves, prisoners, beings who are in debt and other, male or female. The being the sly and cunning bastard that he is, Gilbert Beilschmidt has one of the smallest harem of the higher ranking demons. Though, he loves the feeling of being in power and being the center of attention, he likes his alone time as well. With a smaller harem, he keep strict watch over them and is able to keep track of them better. Like now, Gilbert sat at the head of the oversized table, twirling a knife in his hand with his boots propped up on the side as he leaned back in his seat, he watched his servants run around preparing the table for the important 'Political dinner' that was about to take place. Many high ranking demons threw parties and dinners to boast or to show off their power or check out new candidates, and if any demon knew how to through a party the best, it was Gilbert.

Though tonight wasn't going to be as wild, but there will be the same tension from his underlings and his guest. Many of his servants were more so fitted for the roll of 'workers'. In the underworld there are two kinds of slaves: those who work such as cook, clean, and fix things are known as 'workers', and the others, 'pets' are used for there master's personal bidding. Still sitting and relaxing in his red high back chair Gilbert watched as his guest finally arrived. His servants just finishing up in time and stood against the wall, and waited if any of the guest needed anything. "Took you all long enough!" Gilbert yelled at his guest, who responded and quiet mumbles as they sat down. As everyone took their seat, a familiar Spanish and French man walked through the oak doors together. Gilbert's pale lips tugged at the corner upwards into a smile, revealing two elongated teeth.

Picking his legs off of the table his boot cladded feet hit the marble floor with and echoing thud. Walking up to his friends with open arms the three greeted each other. The nicely tanned Spanish demon Antonio, also known for being an element demon, that of heat and fire. The blonde haired French demon, Francis also known for his art of seduction and turning men and women to sin. Gilbert himself was a demon of shadows. Though it is pretty common to be of a demon of the shadows, Gilbert was pure blooded, unlike the others who were all half-breeds. After the there's greeting the two guest took their seat next to Gilbert at the head of the table. "Let the evening begin!" Gilbert shouted as he sat down and his servant started to server the guest. Leaning on his elbows, the albino demon looked for Francis to Antonio. "So, who got any good news?" He asked the two of them. "Oh! Sì! Sì! I have wonderful news! My little tomato Lovino and I had the most wonderful date the other day!" Antonio cheered and leaned on his elbows as well, resting his head on his hands and staring off into space, eyes clouded.

Francis laughed. "Yes I can see how that would be wonderful my friend, but were you able to get the little rascal into bed this time?" He asked him, raising a blonde eyebrow at the daydreaming Spaniard. "No. He said he wasn't ready, but I said I could wait." He said happily looking at him. "Yeah, you've only been waiting three years. I couldn't go a week without having a good fuck." Gilbert said and leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers behind his head. Francis looked over at his friend and have him a questionable look. "But yet none of your servants are in anyways close to being able to do the job of that of a pet." Francis said. Gilbert opened a deep burgundy colored eye and looked at Francis. "I never said I screw my servants. I mean I have a few other politics to keep me company at night." He told his friends. "And you call me a sex hound." Francis teased as he started to eat his own meal.

The dinner continued with small chit chat between the two friends, both Gilbert and Francis a few times having to yell at Antonio to shut up about Lovino. Soon after the dinner ended and many of the guest left after that, not wanting to stay in the awesome presence of Gilbert. Soon only a few guest mingled around the room, drinks in hand as they talked in there little circles. Some of the servants started to clean the table while others walked around refilling drinks. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were chatting themselves in there own small circle until he felt the presence of another demon behind him. Gilbert didn't even have to turn around to see to know who it was. "This is a lovely dinner, Da?" The Russian accent sliced through the air.

Gilbert casually looked over his shoulder and up at the giant Russian, know as Ivan. "Of course it is an awesome party, I'm hosting it." He told him before turning around to face him fully. Ivan was a rank lower than Gilbert in the system and everyone knew the two were out for each other's blood. "Da, it was a bit boring but I'm sure the one you are hosting in a few weeks will be a lot better." He said, a full bottle of vodka was then retrieved from his coat and took a swig. Gilbert simply rolled his eyes at the comment. "Like I said, I'm awesome so why wouldn't it be awesome? This is just like a warm up party and shit." He told him. "Is that so, then I can't wait!" Ivan giggled childishly at them, before making his leave. "Good riddance." Gilbert mumbled before taking a sip from his grade A German made beer. "I don't know my friend, he seems even more hostile by the day." Francis said, swirling his wine around in his glass nervously. "Stop being a worry wort Franny, Ivan wouldn't be able to lay a single finger on the awesome me." Gilbert told him.

Antonio nodded his head as he took a swig from his margarita. Soon, all the guest left, besides the two friends and made their way into the grand parlor of the huge mansion Gilbert resides in, in the country of Germany. They all lounged around on the couches and flipped on the tv for background noise. "Did you hear that Arthur is inviting a few people to his place this week?" Francis asked the two as he sipped on his wine. "No, what's he doing?" Antonio asked him. Francis eyes flashed with mischief, which caused the other two to lean in a bit as the blonde smiled devilishly. "Well, it seems that Arthur is holding an auction near his is a boat on its way from America to England with new slaves." He told him and then placed his wine down, his face going serious. Gilbert and Antonio looked at each then back at Francis, giving their full attention. "Arthur told that there is a slave in particular that the higher ranking demons might want. He nearly killed one of the workers there. The thing is untamed as anything you've seen before, or at least that is was what Arthur told me." Francis said, sitting back in his seat.

"He also said that is something interesting about him, he didn't tell me what exactly, but he said when you see him you'll understand." He told him. "So Arthur has already seen the slave?" Antonio asked. Francis nodded. Gilbert sat back in his seat as well and mulled over the information. Taming the beast would give him something to do, and the look of the thing being broken did bring a smile on his face. What did he have to lose? He could alway just kill the thing if it posed more of nuisance. "Yes, Arthur took a plane to America, though the creature was originally caught in northern Canada." Francis said. "Alright, you got me, I'm in." Gilbert said, finishing off his beer. "Sorry my friends but it looks like I'll have to stay behind on this one." Antonio suddenly spoke up. "Lovino wants to go see his brother in Italy and if he wants to go, I have to go with him." He explained. Francis and Gilbert snickered. "Some times I think your Lovi's bitch Antonio." Gilbert teased him.

"Ahh, that is love.~" Francis cooed at him and smiled dreamily. "So Francis, when is the auction?" Gilbert asked him. "Next week." He said. Nodding his head the three continued to talk until it was passed midnight. Francis and Antonio said their goodbyes and left, leaving Gilbert and servants alone. He headed up to his room on the third floor of the mansion where his room was, passing the many large paintings and artifacts lining each hallway as he walked. When he got to his room, in the east wing of the mansion. He pulled open the black and silver lining door. Gilbert's bedroom was made from the richest materials and furniture that money could buy.

A floor to ceiling books shelf took up the whole wall, the door looked liked it had had the shelves of the books cut to fit it. On the wall directing opposite of the door was a wall to wall, floor to ceiling window. It opened up and lead to a balcony that over looked the small lake in the back of the house. To the right was his giant California king sized bed. The sheets of the bed were a rich silk and a deep red, much like his eyes. The bed had curtains hanging over it, to block out the early rays of the sun when he slept. Above his bed was a huge Prussian flag. A bedside table stood next to the bed with a small lamp. On the wall opposite of his bed was the door to his personal bathroom and walk in closet. There was also a floor length mirror dresser and little love seat and table, for when he had company. Gilbert yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He made his way into his bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The place was crystal clear and clean. The white tiles shined brightly as he flicked the warm glow of the candles around the place on. The bath was built into the ground and the size of a small pool. Next to it was the shower, a glass wall separating the two. Gilbert turned on the bath, and waited for it fill up. As he waited, he romped his black dress shirt and tossed it down the chute to be washed. Gilbert moved his neck to the side as he worked a knot at the base of his neck. His chest was tones, the outlines of a six pack showing and broad shoulders. His pale skin was peppered with dull pink scars of all sizes. He started to work on his dress pants undoing the belt and pulling the zipper down, as well as unbuttoning them. Walking back to the bath, he checked the water it was lukewarm and then stood back up, tugging his pants down. After he was relieved of his last article of clothing he slipped into the bath, sighing contently.

Dunking his head under water he came back up for air, flipping his hair back, and ran a hand through the damp silver locks of hair. He started to ponder about the violent slave that Francis had been talking about. Gilbert was defiantly interested in it. He did say that it had nearly killed a man, and it made him smile a bit. Breaking in the slave would no doubt be fun, and Gilbert was an expert at torturing. Seeing his prey's eyes finally give in and admit defeat was his favorite kind of high. Then he started to think of what kind of demon the slave could be. 'He could possible be a dragon demon, or at least have some dragon blood mixed in.' He thought. 'Or maybe part giant, or wizard.' Gilbert thought about if for a while before pulling the plug and raining the water. Shaking out his hair, he wrapped a black fuzzy towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. After he was done washing up, he went I to his bedroom and fished out a pair of black boxers, tugging them on bed getting under the covers. It took Gilbert a while to fall asleep, but eventually sleep came and granted his wish, falling into a dreamless slumber.

A few days had passed and it was the day that Gilbert had to get on his flight to go to England for the auction. He had his servants pack his things and make sure the whole house was to be cleaned while he was away. As he noted that everything was ready, and the limo was pulled out front he opened the door and walked smack dap into a solid wall. Gilbert blinked and looked up to see blonde slicked back hair and sky blue eyes looking down at him. Smiling Gilbert backed up and looked at his younger brother up and down. "Hey Luddy I didn't know you were coming, sorry I'm just about to catch a flight to England and-" Ludwig raised a hand, stopping Gilbert. "I heard from Antonio what you were doing. This will only take a few minutes." Ludwig said. Sighing Gilbert yelled out to his driver to keep the car running before closing the door and leading Ludwig into the parlor, sitting down. "Alright so what is it?" He asked. "It seems that Ivan has gotten hold of the creature who lives in Pandora's box." Ludwig told him.

Gilbert's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "He wait!?" He yelled loudly, Ludwig continued before Gilbert could say more. "Knowing you, I knew you would be upset about this, so I decided to make a deal with him." "In exchange for the creature, I have him some of my best servants and a little of my land. Now before you blow a gasket." He said, looking at his older brother, sitting their fuming. "The creature gave me this key," Ludwig said as he dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver key. "If you use on any door with a lock it'll take you inside Pandora's box, where the creature dwells." He explained. "Have you used it?" Gilbert asked him. Ludwig shook his head. "Then how do you know it works!? Ivan could've just been lying to you to get something out of you." He yelled at his brother. "Please trust me on this brother." Ludwig said getting up. "I'll give you the key when you return from your trip." He told him. Grumbling to himself, Gilbert the mansion and got into the back of the limo.

How could his little brother be so stupid? Trading his servants and land for a key that probably doesn't even work? And why would ivan give him the key in the first place? Didn't he know that they were related? Questions keep spinning around and around Gilbert's mind making him tried as they reached the airport. His servant pulled up to the front and got out just as Gilbert did to get his things from the trunk. He was suppose to meet Francis around here and started looking for his friend. Within moments he saw the Frenchman and a single servant of his own carrying his bags. "Hello Gilbert!" Francis called happily as he walked over to him. "Morning." Gilbert yawned, rolling his neck and once again, working out the knot at the base. "Such a lovely morning non?" He asked. "I'd be lovely if we could've taken a flight in the afternoon and not at the crack of dawn." Gilbert grumbled as the two made there way inside the airport.

Though, instead of having to do through all of the regular check ups and pat downs, being the devil's right hand man had its perks, and got to skip all of the waiting and lines. The two sat by the gate, relaxing in their seats. "So, you find anything else about this slave?" Gilbert asked. Francis removed the girlish sunglasses he was wearing and placed them atop his head. He wore that same devilish smile he had a few nights ago and leaned into Gilbert, making sure no one else would hear. "He's not pure blood, Arthur said. Or at least that is what the demon is saying, but no one knows if he's lying or not they can't keep him still long enough to draw any blood. The demon said he was dog-fox demon mix." He told him. "What? So you're telling me we're going all the way to England to see some half breed mutt?" Well, Gilbert's expectations certainly lowered.

Francis shook his head. "Arthur is convinced he's lying but can't get close enough to the beast to preform any magic on him." Gilbert blinked at Francis. Arthur was the strongest warlock in the underworld, yet he couldn't lay a hand on some half breed? Something was defiantly up. Soon enough there plane arrived and they boarded their flight. Settling in, in first class the two immediately order alcohol for the flight. Within the hour they were off the ground and on their way to England. Gilbert closed his eyes as he leaned against his window, feeling the cold glass cool his warm skin. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down at the view of the water and clouds passing by. Eventually Gilbert passed out on the flight, between a mixture of exhaustion and alcohol, the albino stood no chance. Francis watched as his friend slept and smiled softly. Who knew the Grand Duke of Hell could seem so defenseless when sleeping. Though, Francis knew better than to disturb him, he and Antonio had the marks to prove just how angry and violent he was when someone else awoke him from his slumber.

Still having a few hours before their flight landing, Francis grabbed his carry on bag from under the seat and unzipped it. He pulled out his laptop and turned it on to a video chat. After a moment, begrudgingly a short bed headed blonde answered his call. "Bloody hell Francis what do you want?" Came Arthur's response. He chuckled at his on and off boyfriend. "Good morning to you Arthur." He said. Arthur merely rolled his eyes. "Will I be able to see after the auction, my love?" He asked him, winking. He saw Arthur's eyes narrow at him through the screen. "I don't know, are much less of an ass today?" He asked him. The two went back and forth like this for a good hour or so, ending on Francis's note of, 'Don't worry my love, tonight you will surely be entertained to the fullest.' Before Arthur quickly disconnected them. Looking back over at his still sleeping friend, he sighed and decided to take a nap himself. By late afternoon the plane landed in England and both demons exited the plane and went to go grab their own luggage. The two waited inside the airport's lobby for Arthur to come pick them up. They waited about an hour, roughly around five o'clock, when they saw Arthur shuffle into the lobby. His face was red, hands shoved into his long black fleece coat.

"About time!" Gilbert yawned as he got up. Arthur mumbled something under his breath before telling them to follow him. One of Arthur's own servants came and carried Francis's and Gilbert's luggage. They walked outside and sure enough, a freezing cold wind blew by them, making them shiver. They quickly got into the warm, heated white limo that was waiting for them. Closing the door the three gave an audible sigh of relief. The back was spacious so there was enough from for the three to lay about. "Arthur, my dear, you look exhausted." Francis said looking at him. Arthur grumbled under his breath. "I've been fighting with that damn demon almost all night, but I was finally able to get him into a suitable cage late at night." He told him, reaching into his pocket, fishing out a cigarette. With a snap of his fingers the tip lit up and took a drag from it. "Exhausting work I tell you, hate to be the bugger though. From what I've over heard from the slaves talking, life hasn't been so good to him for last few months." Arthur commented.

"Didn't know you still had a heart?" Gilbert chuckled at the warlock. He received a cold glare and a scoff from him. "He may not look like much but the bastard does pack a bunch, I almost feel sorry for the bloke who ends up with him." Arthur said, resting his head in his hand. Francis chuckled softly to himself and Gilbert rolled his eyes, looking out of the window. The limo arrived at the hotel and Gilbert got out and waited for Francis as well. He leaned on the car and poked his head through the open door. "Come on Franny, I'll age a century by the time you get out." Gilbert said. Francis chuckled to himself and waved his hands. "Sorry Gilbert, looks like you get the penthouse to yourself today. It seems that Arthur wants me to stay over his place for the evening." Francis said, winking. Gilbert laughed and shook his head, which set Arthur off, and closed the door. After they left, no doubt to have some fun, Gilbert grabbed his bags and walked into the lobby of the hotel.

Looking around a bit, he called over a bell hop to bring his things up to his room. Walking over to the fancy marble front desk, he leaned on it and eyed the young man behind the counter. "May I help you sir?" He asked looking up at Gilbert. The young employee was a bit startled by the older man's look, but kept his composure. "Beilschmidt." He said and the man typed the name into the computer on the desk, he spun around in his chair and grabbed one of the few penthouse key. "Here you go Mr. Beilschmidt." The young man said and handed him the key. Gilbert grasp the boy's wrist lightly and kissed his hand. He did have a soft spot for cute things and the man wasn't the cutest being he had ever seen, but he wanted to release some stress. "Come by my room in a few." He purred before taking the key and leaving for his room. Gilbert could hear the stutter of words falling from the young man mouth and chuckled deeply to himself. He walked over to the elevator and went up to the penthouse. As he made his way in to the off white room he made a B-line towards the bed and load down the puffy white sheets. His things were neatly packed away, thanks to one of Arthur's servants he lent him for his time here. Sighing he looked at the clock, the auction didn't start until ten tonight and had a few hours to kill.

To feed his boredom he called up room service to get some food. Gilbert didn't have to wait long until he heard a knock on his door. A creepy grin spread across his pale lips as he got up and answered it. Opening the door, he saw the front desk boy standing there, shuffling his feet and looking down at the floor. "Your room service Mr. Beilschmidt." The young human man said, holding up the silver tray to him. Gilbert chuckled, licking his lips before, yanking him into the room and closed the door, locking it. Just because Francis was the ultimate master of seduction didn't meant Gilbert didn't have any tricks up his sleeve. After a while of completely dominating the poor human, Gilbert kicked him out, watching as he limped out the door, embarrassed. He snuggled deep into the messed up bed and closed his eyes, sighing contently. Soon he heard the door click open and opened his eyes to see Francis standing there. "Well, it looks like you had some fun while I was gone." He chuckled. Gilbert gave him the most innocent smile he could muster, but that dammed sadistic glint in his eyes failed to hide. "Alright, come on." Francis said taking a seat on the desk chair, "the auction is starting in two hours and we have to get there soon."

(Review?)


	3. Chapter 3

Four months.

Four long painfully slow passing months Matthew had been in his cage. The Takers had drugged him and now he could barely lift his head off of the ground. His vision was completely hazy, only seeing colors and blurry shapes. He wanted to throw up but couldn't because he had barely eaten anything for days, so there was nothing in his stomach that could possible come up. Many of the demon Takers who had come into contact with him, for some reason did not feel safe touching Matthew, even in his drug like state, faintly hearing them same 'the drug works to well' or 'he's just a freak'. Matthew had been shipped to America and has now been in the country for a few weeks. Coming to his senses a bit he realized that there were two humans rolling his cage down a dimly lit hallway. He could smell blood and rotten food and something else that he had never smelt before, but either way the stench was awful on his nose.

Suddenly he felt the cage stop out front of a iron door, with weird symbols craved into it. After a few moments of listening to the men try and open the door, his vision finally came back to him and could clearly see the living hell he was in. The door opened up and Matthew tried moving his hands, unsuccessfully. He looked down to see his hands bounded together by a wood and iron hand cuffs. It was a thick block of wood, the hollowed out parts were his hands were place made of iron and the lock to open it as well. His cage was then pushed forward into the room, door closing behind him and heard the click of the cage being opened.

Matthew still had his head on the ground, is blonde matted hair covering his face and the two Takers yelled at him to get up, he didn't move. Hearing annoyed grunts from the two men, he felt one loop an arm underneath Matthew's shoulder and hauled him out. "Used to much on his one." The Taker in front of Matthew said, as he reached forward. He felt the man brush his fingers against the dirty wrapping around his arm. The only warning the poor man had was a flash of pure anger in the wolf demon's eyes before Matthew sank his elongated fangs into the man's arm. A scream of agony left the man's lips and the man holding Matthew suddenly dropped him. Matthew didn't let go of the man until he was yanked off of him and tossed to the ground. The Taker who was holding him spit at him and mumbled curses under his breath as he helped his co-worker leave. Matthew laid on the ground panting for a few moments, trying to gather his bearings. He was in a strange new place, his whole family and his best friend was dead, and now he was in a cell. This was the last place he wanted to be.

There was no sunlight, no grass beneath him, nor a simple gust of wind to blow the horrid smells away. "Wow, new guy has some balls." A voice behind Matthew said. He rolled over and propped himself on his knees, bearing his teeth and eyes narrowed at the owner of the voice. A few feet away from Matthew stood a short man...no demon by the smell of him. "Kaoru, stop it the poor boy looks like he's been through hell." A woman spoke up. A big chested blonde walked closed to Matthew kneeling on one knee. "Hello, sweetie, I'm Katyusha, what's your name?" She asked. His eyes narrowed at the woman growling, slowly trying to stand. "The drug is still running through your system, let it take its course and relax." Another voice said. Matthew turned to look at a pale black haired fox demon, silver ears jutting out of his head. "Why should I listen to you?" Matthew voice was hoarse and cracked. "How do I know your not going to kill me, huh!?" He raised his voice, now seeing the other demons and human in the room. "Y-You killed them, you killed them all now you just want me! You want kill every last one of us don't you!" Matthew growled at them, catching the attention of the other slaves in the giant cell.

Ignoring them Matthew got onto his feet and looked at his bond hands and tried getting them off. "We aren't Takers kid, we're slaves." The demon, Kaoru spoke up again. "I don't care who you are! I have to get home! The other packs are in trouble, and-and Peter, have to know Peter made it! He had to...I-I don't want to be here..." Matthew's voice trailed off. "None of us want to be here kid." Kaoru said. "And stop it was all the pack lingo you aren't in the forest anymore." He said. Katyusha sighed and stood up, brushing her pant leg and looked up at Matthew. "It's okay, here." She said, getting out a slightly dirty napkin, holding it out to him. He knew she meant no harm, he could tell, but he was scared. So scared. He let her come closer, wiping the Taker's blood away from his mouth. The soft brush of her hand on his cheek was calming and sighed to himself. "Do...do you know where I am, where we are?" He asked her. "America. New York to be exact." She said. Matthew felt his heart sink into his stomach. He was a long way from home. "Oh..." Was all he said in response. "It's okay sweetie, you'll be okay. Now tell us, what's your name, you do have a name right?" She asked him. Looking up at her he nodded his head. "Matthew." He told her. "Well Matthew, it's nice to meet you." She said, and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "That fox demon over there is Kiku," she pointed to the Japanese demon, giving him a small bow.

"That's Kaoru, an element demon, Tino over there is a snow fairy, and Raivis and I are humans." She explained. "What kind of demon are you?" Kiku asked, taking a step forward. Matthew simply stared at him for a moment, his mother's voice echoing in his head. "I'm a dog demon." He said flatly. "Dog demon? I've never seen one with such pointed ears." Tino said from the back, who was sitting down against the wall. "My father was half fox demon." He quickly said. "Really, so your a half breed, go luck to you." Kaoru said crossing his arms. "And what is that suppose to mean?" Matthew growled under his breath. "Most people who buy pets don't want a half breed, they think their blood is tainted and shit." Kaoru said with a calm expression on his face. "You'll be shipped around the world until you find a master for a little bit, but you'll probably get stuck here." He explained. "Master? What are you talking about?" He looked between the people in the small cell. "A master is the person who buys you at the auction." Tino piped up. He was a short pale boy, with sugary blonde hair, and he noticed faint small white tattoos up and down his exposed skin of snow flakes.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Kaoru said. Matthew flashed his eyes dangerously at Kaoru. "No I don't. What I do know is that I want to go home!" He yelled at him. "Yelling will get you no where, Matthew-kun." Kiku told him. Katyusha came up to Matthew, resting her hand on his shoulder. "If you want Matthew, Kiku can take the cuffs off." She said softly. He looked between the two of them for a moment before looking at Kiku nodding his head. "Please." He said. Kiku gave him a small smile and nodded his head, walking over to Matthew. He stuck out a single claw and stuck in the keyhole of the lock, twisting it around a bit before hearing a small 'click' before it fell with a metal thud on the ground. "Thank you." He whispered, holding one of the bruised wrist in his hand, and softly licked it with his tongue, cooling the skin. "So, Matthew how'd you end up here?" Raivis suddenly asked.

The other creatures in the cell looked back at the small boy and then back at Matthew, waiting for something to happen. Giving Raivis a sad smile he slowly sat down. "Um well I was out in the woods and got caught by a bunch of Takers and then something or someone knocked me out and I'm here." He told them. "You don't have to lie Matthew. Believe us when we tell you we have been through events just as bad or even worse." Tino said from his spot on the ground. Matthew looked up at them all, they were all staring at him. He felt tears appear at edges of his eyes as he recalled the events that happened before he came here. "As-As my..." Matthew felt a lump in his throat and pulled his knees closer to he chest, revealing his blonde and white tail, wrapping around him.

This caught Kiku's attention. "As my mother's last dying wish, I promised her I would not tell anyone." He mumbled putting his head on his knees. "Oh poor baby." Katyusha cried and sat next to him, hugging him tightly. "Matthew?" She asked him, petting his hair, similar to what his mother would do, it almost made him yell at her to stop. "How old are you?" She asked him. Matthew looked around the cell again, "How old are all of you?" He asked instead. "Raivis is the youngest, believe it or not he's turning twenty soon, everyone else is older." Katyusha said. Matthew looked up at her with watery eyes. "I'm sixteen." The room fell silent for a moment. "Those sick people." He heard Tino mumble to himself, a worried look on his face. "You're still just a child!" Katyusha said, hugging him closer. "I'm, okay...really." Matthew said softly as Katyusha crushed him.

Kiku stepped forward a but towards Matthew. "You said you hailed from the northern part of Canada, correct?" He asked him. Matthew looked up, nodding his head. Kiku hummed to himself, staring at Matthew's features. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked him, he knew when Kiku started to him, he was thinking about something important. Kiku sat down next to Matthew, very close and Matthew backed up a bit. "Kiku what's going on?" Katyusha asked him, concerned. Still not responding, he reached out, grabbing Matthew's wrist, turning his palm upwards. "Hey!" Matthew growled trying to pull his arm back and away form him. "I just took a guess where you must have come from, no one here has asked where you were from." He said to Matthew. By now everyone was staring at the two, watching carefully the events now unfolding.

Matthew tried to push Kiku away but it was no use and he ripped off the bandages on his arm, revealing the tattoo his mother had put there. The moment the wrapping came off Matthew pushed Kiku away holding his arm with his other one and pressing it against his chest. "I told you not to touch it!" He snarled. "I was correct." Was all he said as he stood up, brushing off his dark blue kimono that he wore. "About what?" Raivis spoke up. "Matthew isn't a half breed." He spoke. As he said that Matthew shot up from his spot, arm still against his chest. "I am!" He said loudly, which cause Kiku to raise his hand, silencing him. "You do not need to lie to us Matthew. It is fine." Kiku said. Matthew felt his chest swell up with sorrow, he could not keep his mother's promise, and it made him feel awful. "I'm sorry..I-I..." "Promised your mother, it's fine Matthew. We understand that." Tino said, giving him a soft smile. "What really are you then?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head and staring intently at him. "I'm a wolf demon." The room fell silent. Did he do something wrong? "Guys-" "No way." He heard Tino gasp. "Is that bad?" Matthew asked looking at everyone. "No, it's not um well..." Katyusha tried to explain but sighed, looking over at Kiku. "Do you mind explaining?" She asked softly.

Matthew was nervous looking between the two of them. What was wrong with being a wolf demon? Kiku sat down slowly on his knees in the center of the cell, his hands placed gently in his lap with his eyes closed. "You see Matthew-kun, wolf demons are very rare in general in the world so-" "What are you talking about!?" Matthew cut him off. "I-I mean there were packs, a lot of them where I lived and-" Kiku raised his hand and Matthew closed his mouth and looked down. He sure knew how to shut someone up without speaking. "The packs that lived near you were the only others for hundreds of miles, maybe even more. There hasn't been a recent population count for a while for wolf demons. The last one was about ten or so years ago. It stated that their was less than two thousand pure breed in the world." Kiku told him.

Matthew sat in shock. "Of course you wouldn't know, living with that pack of yours and everything. Have you ever traveled away from there?" Kaoru asked him. Matthew looked over and up at him. "I was the messenger for my pack, I had to travel long distances to deliver news." He told him. "Well that answers my question." He rolled his eyes. "Ahem." Kiku cleared his throat, opening one eye at them, getting the two's attention back to him. "Matthew-kun, when we are shipped to England, many bad people are going to want you if they realize what you are." He said softly, this made Matthew, snuggle closer to Katyusha. "Even more so, in certain demon races, the lighter the fur color the rarer and more value the demon." He added. "You're practically white, despite a few blonde patches in your coat I assume." It was Tino was the one to speak. "The same for snow fairies, though I should say it's the other way around. I've only heard of black colored snow fairies, but I heard they're a beautiful sight to see." He said.

It was then that Katyusha hugged Matthew tighter and closer to her. "Matthew, we'll try to get you a good master in anyway we can. I don't want someone to take away your innocence who will only treat badly." She told him. "Innocence?" He asked her, looking up at the older blonde with his tilted. Katyusha nearly wanted to cry when Matthew said that, "You remind me of my younger brother." She whispered and kissed the top of h head lovingly. "You have a brother?" He asked her. "Half brother, he is a demon, Ivan." She stated. 'Like me and Alfred.' Matthew thought sadly. "He's the reason I'm in here." Matthew's eyes widen when she said that. "Matthew-kun, I believe it is getting very late, you should rest. We will be getting on a boat soon and be leaving for England for the auction." Kiku said as he got up and sat down on a small wooden bench that was in the cell. Katyusha stood up as well, taking Matthew's hand and pulling him up gently. "A doctor will come by later tomorrow and give you a tell him your a mixed breed." She whispered and produced a worn out green blanket, offering it to him.

Matthew gave a soft smile but denied the offer. He stayed standing up and watched as Ravis and Katyusha cuddled together for warmth. "Aren't you gonna sleep?" Kauro asked him. "It gets cold in here at night." He added. "I'll stay warm, don't worry about me." He said, smiling. Matthew slowly crouched down and as he did so, changed into his wolf-self. He padded over softly to Ravis and Katyusha who muttered a soft thank you for the extra warmth. It took Matthew a while to fall asleep, not use to the loud sounds and clanks of metal in the cells and near by ones. But eventually sleep called out to him and welcomed the embrace happily as he cuddled tighter into a ball.

(Review?)


	4. Chapter 4

"Get back here you damn brat!" A thick Danish accent sounded throughout the large cargo ship. Inside the ship, on the bottom level was where all the slaves, being sold in England were being held. It was also the same place where countless fights between slaves occur, since there were no cells or chains. The only food was whatever was given at noon sharp, through random slots in the walls, and if you didn't get there fast enough...well, better luck tomorrow. The place where they were held was just a simple big open space with barely any blankets and a single iron cladded door, with symbols carved on it, just like the ones in the cell he was held in New York.

It had been a full week since Matthew and the others were forced onto the shipping boat, as well as many others. In that time Matthew was practically glued to Katyusha's hip, getting her food or anything thing else, since he was so grateful to her. Many of the others settled themselves closer to the food slots while Matthew and Katyusha were farther away from them and were it was less crowded. But currently Matthew was running towards Katyusha, a slab of meat between his jaws, trying to get the Danish guard off his tail. Every morning and every night he would walk through the large encasement to see who had passed out or passed away and keep all of them in their place. The Dane, Mathias, and Matthew had had it out for each other on the first day he boarded, when the Dane hit Katyusha for no reason over her head with his baton. Matthew bit his hand, as Katyusha tired to pull him off of him. Once Matthew reached Katyusha, he plopped the slab of meat in her lap before turning around and letting out a deep growl. By now, Matthew's once beautiful coat was matted, dirty and a dingy brown and blonde. Mathias made his way over to the two of them, pushing a few slaves out of the way, each of them staring each other down. "Come here puppy, get the stick." He teased him, waving the blunt instrument in his hands.

Matthew lowered his head as he advanced towards him, teeth barred and his over grown claws scraping the metal floor. "Matthew stop it!" Katyusha pleaded with him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to look at her pleading eyes before looking over back to Mathias, only to get a mouth full of baton. Katyusha quickly got up, the slab of meat falling atop the dirty blanket as she hurried over to him and kneeled down beside Matthew's form on the ground. "Come 'ere." Mathias said and suddenly grabbed Katyusha by her short blonde hair. She let out a yelp as she was yanked up to her feet. Her hands grasped the male's wrist and tired to loosen his hold. "Let this be a lesson to all of you little pieces of shit." Mathias called out, tossing Katyusha down, and getting their attention. "Get undress." He ordered her. Katyusha stared up with dull eyes, before looking over at Matthew body before she closed her eyes and swallowing thickly. Slowly her trembling hands reached up to start unbuttoning her torn white button down shirt. Mathias had quickly grown impatient and pushed her back on the ground roughly and got on top of her. "No one here steals and gets away from me unscathed." He yelled out, dominance dripping from every word he said.

Matthew had begrudgingly raised himself to his front paws and with a hazy vision looked over at Mathias and Katyusha. He stared blankly at them for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. "Matthew...Matthew don't look, please..." Katyusha sobbed as tears streamed down her face. He remembered something similar like this had happen before, back with his pack. A male was on top of a female and she was crying. The male ended up being exile from the pack, and the female cried for a long time afterward. Rumors were spread around about the female and she ended up leaving as well. The last thing Matthew wanted was something like that to happen to Katyusha. 'How could someone like that hold power?' He thought to himself. They were bad so why did they get to be above everyone else and tell them what to do? A sudden wail from Katyusha shocked him out of his train of thought.

His vision cleared up and looked to see that Mathias had started to tear her clothing off. Something inside Matthew snapped and launched himself at Mathias and tackled him off of her. Matthew's eyes had sudden lost their brightness and innocence and was replaced with pure instinct and bloodlust. His elongated teeth sank into Mathias's shoulder who started to fight him to get him off. The baton hit his ribs over and over, and yet Matthew still clung to the man. He clenched his jaw tightly before releasing the bloody shoulder and raked his claws all over him. Mathias's cries for help echoed off the metal walls and the group of slaves that had gathered around them started to panic and went to get help. But Matthew still didn't stop, he continued to cut, bite and rip Mathias's skin open. By the time more guards came in Mathias was half dead, the baton held limply in his hand. The guards, who were demons themselves, were able to yank Matthew off of Mathias and separate the two of them.

The guards who were holding down Matthew slapped a collar around his neck. Katyusha watched in horror at the scene in front of her as her tears flowed from her eyes. She watched as Matthew let out feral, animalistic howls and growls, trying to bite the guards. Each one with the intent to kill or hurt. Katyusha hugged what ever pieces of her shirt she could to cover herself up. She couldn't do a thing as she watched the guards put chain after chain around Matthew and drag him away, as well as Mathias, who was taken to the doctor's cabin. "He's being taken to the red block." A voice said from behind Katyusha suddenly. Turning around she looked up to see Kauro standing there, holding his blanket in his hands and draped it around her shoulders as he sat down next to her. "The red block?" She parroted. Katyusha had been a slave for a long time, but she had never heard of that place. "It's no surprise you don't know it, many don't. They take demons like Matthew there, the ones that snap." He explained. "But he didn't snap, he was trying to help me." Katyusha told him as she tugged the edges of the blanket closer to her. "That's what you think. Matthew has never once stepped foot into this world. He had a happy and simple life before this and for him there was only two out comes once he was thrown in here. He either adapts and accepts his faith as a slave, or his animalistic instincts override his senses and mind to protect himself before he completely destroys his conscious mind." Kauro said with a straight face.

Katyusha stayed silent and stared at the ground and rubbed at her eyes. "Of course someone instinct would take over...but why would it destroy his mind?" She asked softly. "A human like you wouldn't really understand. Demons aren't like humans, they are cruel, even ones like Matthew. By the looks of it he was raised in a good home but that counts for shit here in the real world. I assume his guardians tried to raise him up as a human, to have feelings like grief, remorse, and such. But no matter how much a demon try's to change, it's still a demon and can not get rid of that part of himself." "As much spirit as the kid has, I'm sure they'll break him before we reach shore." Kauro said before standing up. Katyusha watched in silence as he walked away.

She could only come to one conclusion as to why he knew so much about the red cell and demons, despite bing one and such. Slowly she laid herself down on the ground, the slab of meat long forgotten, as she curled up to try and keep herself warm. 'If there is a god above, please watch over Matthew.' She prayed silently. 'Let me go!' Matthew growled, but fell on deft ears as the demon guards shoved him along with metal poles with a rope looped at the end of it around his neck and other limbs. He refused to return to his human form, even as they sent a warlock over to them and casted spell after spell, each one failing. The warlock, as Matthew could see it was quite scared of him, causing him to lunged at him for the hell of it. The poor man let out a terrified yell before running away, calling out someone's name over and over again. Matthew was pushed forward and refused his barking and growling until they reached the end of the long metal hallway. At the very end of it was a glass door, and from what Matthew could see, the inside was painted red.

The door opened on its own as Matthew was forcibly pushed forward. The guards let go of their sticks as he was passed door and closed it. With the sticks still wrapped around him Matthew charged at the glass door, only to have a red bolt of electricity surge through him, causing to jump back and whimper. He started to shake the stick off of him when he realized that the walls had sickly green patches on them. As his eyes locked on one of the walls he saw that it wasn't paint, but dried up blood. 'Let me out of here!' He roared as he charged at the glass door again, and another bolt of electricity running through his veins. For a good hour or so Matthew continued to charge, growl at the guards and howl loudly. His violet eyes hazy as a sudden figure appeared at the door on the other side. By the smell of him he was a demon.

"So, you're the one causing all this ruckus? Quite a tiny lad aren't you?" He said with a thick British accent, and crouched down on the ground, leaning against the glass door with a forearm. "You see I don't like chaos on my ship, do you understand me lad?" He asked him. Matthew didn't move and just stared at the other. Sighing the warlock ran a hand through his choppy blonde hair. "I see, you want to do this the hard way." He said as he stood up. Reaching over he unlocked the glass door with a simple flick of his wrist. "Sir Arthur." The young warlock from early said in a worried tone. "Relax boy, a little bride told me he's got soft spot." Arthur said as he stepped into the red room. Matthew backed away immediately, lowering his head and barring his teeth. "Now come on dear, you really don't want me to hurt you?" Arthur asked him. "Let me see this human form of yours, I heard you are quite the looker." He continued, trying to coax Matthew out his current form into a much more manageable one.

'Fuck off wizard.' Matthew snarled. One of the Englishman's thick eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Alright, no more Mr. Nice guy." Arthur warned the other standing straight up. He held out his hand and started to chant in a low tone, his toxic green eyes flashing dangerous at Matthew. But before the spell was finished Arthur felt a sudden weight on his out stretched hand, forcing him to hold it against his chest. Stunned for a moment he started the chant again, both hands out in front of him. An invisible force was felt from Matthew that caused Arthur to stop again. The force wasn't entirely invisible to the eyes of the warlock. The space around Matthew was slightly disoriented, like the road on a highway on a hot days.

This caused Arthur to rethink about what he's been told about this demon. "You're no half-breed." He stated bringing his hands to his sides. 'I am, you must've never met one as strong as me.' Matthew barked. "We'll see. You can't stay in that form forever. Eventually you'll have to talk." Arthur said with a smirk as he turned around to leave. 'Take the collar off and I might think about it.' Matthew said. This cause Arthur to laugh loudly and look over his shoulder. "You're going to be sold and forced to wear a collar anyways." He told him. Arthur then turned back around and took his leave, the glass door slamming shut loudly. Matthew stayed in his spot, thinking for a few moments before moving towards the back of the cell. He laid his body down on the cold metal floor and curling up. Closing his eyes he stayed silent, listening to the sound of his own breathing before falling asleep from sudden exhaustion.

The next week Matthew's body was racked with torture from Arthur, coming into his cell when the sun was just peaking above the ocean and didn't leave until well into the night. He was determine to figure what Matthew was and get him to change back into his human form. Though every time Arthur casted a spell that damn force appeared in front of Matthew and deflected everyone of his attacks. Personally Matthew had no clue how he was doing this, but he did know that each time Arthur attacked he would feel a bit more exhausted. Usually by the time Arthur left he waited for the other to be gone completely before collapsing on the ground. But Arthur, the stubborn man he is, didn't stop at just Matthew. He personally went to the lower deck where all the slaves were held. Which to some of the slaves were very surprised and showed him respect, that or it was intimidation. He went around asking every single one of them if they knew anything about the demon Matthew. Most only knew him from attacking Mathias.

But on a heavy rainy day he walked right up to Katyusha, who was resting in the corner, wrapped in a brown torn up blanket. "Hello dear." Arthur greeted her, like a gentleman, and she nodded her head in response. "Rumor has it that you know some things about Matthew. Is that true?" He asked crouching down in front of her. "I know he is a great boy and that he shouldn't be in a place like this." Katyusha responded with as much sternness she could muster at the moment. Arthur smiled softly. "Aye, so he is. Well," he stood up, brushing his knee off of dirt, "if that's how you want to work." He mumbled and snapped his fingers. A sudden white orb appeared in Arthur's hand and held it out close to her face. "I'm sure you must be dying, Katyusha, to see how your little sister is doing, yes?" Arthur's lips curled into a sadistic smile. "All you have to do is tell me, what Matthew is and you can look at her all you want." "How do you know of my sister?" She asked him, eyeing him up and down. "Oh my dear I know a lot about everyone of you pathetic whores on my ship." He grinned awfully cheerful. "I've had enough of your bull shit." A voice came from behind the two of them.

Both blondes looked to see Kauro standing there with his arms crossed. "If you are as great as a warlock as you say you are then you should be able to figure it out on your own." He told him, the same expressionless appearance on his face. "Well, don't you have a mouth." He said as he snapped his fingers again, the crystal orb disappearing. Arthur then walked over to Kauro, who held his ground as the other got in his face. "It seems you need to be taught a lesson." Back in the Red block Matthew started to pace back and had to get out of there, could feel his sanity slipping and he needed fresh air to clear his head. Not changing back into his human form had started to take its toll on him. His lean body now looked sickly thin from the lack of food and using all his energy to put up with Arthur. 'This is just what he wants.' He thought, 'He wants to see how long I can last, I'll show him.' Matthew growled to himself, it has now been a few days since being thrown in there and he knew they must be reaching their destination soon.

He just kept telling himself he could last until then, and then he can escape. In his free time now, he tried summoning up that mysterious power that had been showing itself whenever Arthur tried to force him into submission, but each time failed. He didn't even know how he was doing it then. After a while Matthew could sense that night was soon approaching and that Arthur would no doubt be coming to grace him with his present, as he had been since he's been in here. Sitting down with his fore legs in front of him, Matthew listened closely as he heard something approach the hallway, towards the door. Standing on all fours he bared his teeth and got ready when the footsteps became much clearer. Within a matter of moments he saw a cloaked figure appear in front of the door, opening it and then close it again. Matthew lowered his head, readying himself for an attack, when he smelt the scent of the person. It was a soft, lovely scent that reminded him of bread.

Before he realized it the cloaked figure wrapped it's arms around Matthew's matted neck. "Oh thank heavens you're alive." The voice was soft, a fragile. Matthew looked to see Katyusha pulling down the hood. He nuzzled her neck affectionately and gave a soft whine. Wanting to ask how she got here he suddenly felt an overwhelming force knock both of them over. Matthew looked over to see Arthur standing their, head held high and a wicked smirk on his face. Slightly scared, since he didn't even sense his present, nor did he notice the smell of blood. Though his attention caught the male body slung over his shoulder. "He's going to hurt Karou, Matthew. Just...just change back, please?" Katyusha begged him, placing her hands on his shoulder. Looking back at Arthur he noticed drops of blood dripping from Karou's hands and face.

Without warning, and faster than anyone could blink Matthew lunged at Arthur, who expected to do something as stupid as to attack him. Though what he didn't expect was for the young boy to shift mid-leap and grab Arthur's shirt collar. Matthew stood there breathing heavily and staring with harden eyes, which if you were compare them to when he first stepped on his ship, one would have thought that the being standing in front of him was an evil twin. Arthur tsked and dropped Karou's body to the ground. The brat really needed to learn his place, though he didn't mind someone working for him with a little bite. Arthur's attention was brought back to the tightening grip on his shirt.

Finally getting a good look at the boy, he smiled devilishly. "Oh, yes." He said and placed his hands over Matthew's, tearing them forcefully off of him. "You'll get a good home, you will. Someone mistaking that pretty face of yours for something docile. Only to see a monster try and rip their throats out." Matthew's eyes narrowed and backed away from Arthur. Katyusha by now had pulled Karou's lead heavy body away from both of them, his head resting on her lap. Her eyes were red and silently sobbing. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry Matthew." Katyusha said, running her fingers gently through Kauro's hair, not daring to look up at him. She knew she had messed up big time. First her little brother, then sister, now she was going to lose Matthew as she really be an older sister figure? Let alone a motherly figure, when everyone she wanted to get close to sudden left her.

Looking over at her, Matthew tried his best to smile, the muscles in his throat and cheeks twitching slightly. "It's okay Katyusha, you had to do what you had to do. I don't want you to get hurt." He told her, which made her cry even more. Matthew then turned to look over at four guards, holding different types of deadly looking weapons. He knew he couldn't fight, at least not know, not in his condition. Slowly Matthew followed them, a blank look on his face as they lead him down the long hallway. His mind was racing and thinking about everything at once, that he didn't notice one of the demon guards yanking a cage, much smaller, with wheels on it, in front of him.

The next thing he knew he was shoved inside and the cage door slammed shut and locked. The whole time, Arthur stayed back a bit, watching from the side lines. He definitely had to tell the boys back home about this one. Though, he still didn't know exactly what Matthew was, yet. But that was going to change soon. As he saw his guards casting spells around the cage, he smiled. This smile grew even wider when his apprentice came scurrying over with news from the navigator. Dismissing the boy away, as well as the guards, Arthur waked over to the cage, crouching down in front of Matthew, his green eyes electrified to a radio active toxic color and smile almost seemingly ripped the corners of his pale lips pulled back as far as they could go.

"Welcome to England."

(Review?)


	5. Chapter 5

"Nope."

"No good."

"This is atrocious!"

"Dear Beelzebub! Who packed your suitcase!"

"Alright Franny calm down." Gilbert rolled his eyes at the blonde, who was currently ransacking his belongings in attempt to dress him. "Not everyone wants to wear tight and flashy clothing." He told his friend. "But don't you want this beast to know who is in charge? And what better way than to show off your wealth." Francis said, holding up a black silk button down shirt with silver designs on the shoulders and back. "Please, beings just hear my name and they know not to fuck around." The albino demon mumbled. Francis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You obviously don't know how much someone's fashion sense can say about them." He told him as he yanked the pale blue shirt off of the other. "Hey I liked that shirt." Gilbert whined. "Oh suck it up for a minute won't you?" He rolled his eyes as he placed the other shirt on him. "Since when did you become my personal dresser again?" He asked his long time friend. "Since I saw what you thought you were going to wear, in public! And to an auction! You looked like you just rolled out of bed." "Because I just did." "Whatever, throw on those shoes and we can leave. Arthur is waiting down stairs in the limo for us." Francis told him and made his way out of the hotel room. Leaving the tired demon to finish dressing himself.

After throwing on a different pair of dark jeans and dress shoes he closed the door and walked over to the elevator. Closing the door he leaned up against the back wall and tilted his head up a bit, closing his eyes briefly. He still couldn't believe it himself that he had flew out here to see some half breed mutt and buy him, take him home and then tame the thing. Letting out an irritated sigh as the bell 'dinged' signaling him that he had reached the lobby. Stepping out of the elevator he walked by the front desk, catching the eye of the desk boy. Gilbert winked at him, poor man nearly blushed to death and fumbled with the phone he was holding, putting his head down. It made the other snicker as he walked right out the front door, seeing Arthur's limo parked right there. Gilbert had along the way of exiting his room, grabbed a jacket, but it seemed to do nothing against the harsh freezing winds.

As he opened the limo's back door he scurried in and closed it behind him, thankful the car was warm inside. "Hello Beilschmidt." Arthur said, throwing back the last of what seemed to be a glass if whiskey, or rum. "Artie." Gilbert replied. "Many of the guest are already at the house, once we get there the auction will start." Arthur told him while placing the glass down on a small side table. "Originally I was just going to hand the beast over to you, but it seem another guest has learned about Matthew's presents, and also wants him." "Matthew?" "The half breed's name is Matthew." Francis told Gilbert. "That thing is not a half breed I tell you!" Arthur snapped at the two of them and crossed his arms. "Bloody beast, thing looks like a puppy dog, but don't let his size fool you." He warned the other. Gilbert simply nodded and waved his hand at him. 'A puppy dog huh?' Gilbert thought as he looked out the window.

The Grand Duke of Hell didn't say much the whole way to the country side of England, occasionally butting into Francis and Arthur's conversation for a bit of entertainment. The whole half breed deal was on his mind, not to mention his stupid younger brother had made a deal with Ivan. He'd have to talk to Arthur before he left about Pandora's box. The pale Prussian sighed deeply as he let his eyes fluttered shut, his cheek slightly pressed against the cold glass tinted window. "...ert..." "...G...bert..." "GOD DAMN IT GILBERT WAKE UP!" "Fuck!" Gilbert yelled as his door was suddenly opened and fell out of the limo and onto to the ice slicked ground. Getting up and brushing some of the snow off of him, he glared over at the long blonde incubus. After getting as much of the snow off of him he turned his attention to the grand house awaiting before them. It reminded Gilbert of an old plantation mansion, with the long columns wrapping around the off white house. He followed behind the two blondes bickering like an old married couple as they entered the grand mansion.

The dim light from the chandelier casting long lazy shadows against the painting covered halls and rooms. "Right this way gentlemen." Arthur called out as they walked towards, what looked like a dance hall, but instead of an open up room, there was a small stage with tables and chairs and demons running refilling drinks and placing five-star quality food on white table tops. "I'll leave you two alone, sit were you please." Arthur said as he headed towards the stage. "See you later my love!" Francis called after him, which the Brit replied with the bird. "Alright losers make way for his awesomeness!" Gilbert hollered out, getting almost everyone in the room attention's. The Prussian made his way up to the front of the stage and sat at the nearest table, propping his boot cladded feet up on the table. Francis made his way over and sat down, deciding to order for the both of them. After a while and most of the guests had settled down the lights went out in the hall, and the doors slammed shut.

A sudden spot light was shone on stage as Arthur came out, holding a microphone in hand. Gilbert couldn't help but snicker at the Brit, looking like a ringmaster at a circus. "Welcome one and all to my annual slave auction!" He said and the crowd responded with cheers and applause. "Today we have a special shipment, most slaves and pets today originated from the Americas." Arthur informed them, which caused mixed reactions this time. "First up is a lovely South American bird demon." As Arthur spoke, a lovely caramel skinned woman was shoved onto the stage, lead by a leash, her hands tied behind her back. It went as most auctions for anything went. Arthur called out what was next, up for sale, the audience muttered to themselves for a few moments before Arthur started the bid. If the slave was sold they would walk to the right of stage and wait for their new master to collect them, if not, they would go back to left and go back in their cages. Simple. Four hours into the auction, it was almost midnight, and the half breed had yet to be placed on stage. Though, Gilbert did see a few eye catching pets but didn't have the need nor motivation to buy any of them.

Sitting back in his chair he ran a hand through his pale white hair. "When's this mutt getting on stage?" He whispered and looked over at Francis. "I believe he is saving the best for last, non? Besides, weren't you listening, someone else is interested in this so called mutt that's here somewhere." Francis told him, taking a sip from his tall glass of wine. "Well he better hurry up, I'm loosing my interest by the minute waiting here." He complained. As the Grand Duke thought it couldn't get any worse he sensed a demon's present looking at him. His wine colored eyes flashed over his shoulder only to meet poisonous violet ones. 'Great.' He thought. The broad shoulder demon made his way through the tables and stood at beside the table. "Good evenings comrades!" The demon's thick accented voice surrounded the two sitting. "What the fuck do you want Braginski?" Gilbert snapped.

This caused the Russian to giggle childishly. "Why so bitter Gil?" He teased, tossing back a clear drink, no doubt vodka. "Because I want to get this mutt and go home already, and I didn't want to see your ugly mug here." Gilbert said, crossing his arms as his eyes went back to the stage for a moment. Arthur was showing everyone a simple human. Boring. "Mutt? You mean the half breed? What a coincidence I want to take him home too!" He said, his small smile never wavering. By now the two's bickering had caught some of the attention of near by guest who watched like hungry vultures. It had now turned into a staring competition when a sudden smell filled his nose, something sweet yet musky, like the earth after a storm. That's when Gilbert sensed him. As if the demon had just entered the building back stage. The Grand Duke's attention was directed towards the stage, his red eyes dilated from the enchanting aroma that was being produced. His animalistic instincts suddenly flared up as well as his heart rate as his senses homed in on the other. The sound of the snapping of metal echoed back stage, followed by shouts and things crashing before a blur ran up on stage and to the woman on it hugging her tightly.

It only took a nanosecond for Gilbert to realize that that was half breed Arthur was talking about, and another scene to finally understand his words when he saw the creature. The thought of breaking him overriding his mind. And it was clear that the two other high rank demons, now standing behind him, what was running through the Devil's favorite demon's mind. With his dilated eyes he watched every movement it made on the stage. On the actual stage, Arthur was completely furious until it seemed like steam was blowing out of his ears, at the sight of Matthew out of his cage. "Contain that animal this instant!" Arthur shouted as a few men appeared on stage. By now both Matthew and the woman he was holding tightly were on the ground, simply holding each other. "Back in the cage puppy." One of the men called out, which Matthew replied with a feral growl, and flattening his ears. Completely oblivious to his situation Matthew, choose then to look out to the crowd viewing the show.

Something drew his eyes over to the front row to see red eyes staring right at him. He blink breaking what seemed like an enchanted spell and caught the eyes of a different demon, one standing behind the other. "Ivan?" The demon called out, a bit unsure as the men tied his hands behind his back. "Wait, Ivan! You're Ivan right!?" Matthew called out, then looked back over at Katyusha. "It's your brother, Katyusha! He's here!" He said, a sudden smile on the dirty boy's face.

Oh, poor boy.

"M-Matthew it's-" "Slave, how do you know my name?" Ivan said and walked over to the stage, tilting his head at the young demon. "Because your sister told me, she's here, you guys can be together again." Matthew explained to him. This cause Ivan to chuckle and Katyusha to put her head down. "Such a foolish one you are, I have no siblings." Ivan said to him, casting a gaze at Katyusha. "W-Wait but..she..." A suddenly look of realization hit Matthew. "You...y-you..." Matthew muttered as he was slowly dragged off the stage. "I what?" Ivan asked him. The filthy blonde snapped his head up, and extended his claws into the ground to halt the men dragging him off. "You put Katyusha though this torment! You monster how could you do this to your own family!" Matthew roared out, eyes animalistic and full of hatred.

This only cause Ivan to chuckle and shake his head. "You are a funny one, it makes me want you more." This caused Matthew to freeze in his spot. 'Want me?' Confused for a moment he felt the graze of a needle at his skin, spinning around within the men's hold he bit the hand of the one holding the object until it fell to the floor with a metallic 'clink'. The men, not prepared for such an outburst stood in shock allowing Matthew to shift his form and get out of the binds that had held his hands together. Giving his matted fur a shake he barked loudly, the whole crowd was in an uproar at the madness happening on stage. Matthew, with his head down and yellowing teeth barred, he crept to the front of the stage towards Ivan, who had no moved from his spot the whole time.

"You are being a very naughty puppy, and naughty things need to be punished, da?" Ivan said, hands clasped together behind his back, still smiling. Growling deeply, Matthew's mind had tuned out Katyusha's pleading yells at him to stop as he reached the very front of the stage. Beside Gilbert and Ivan, everyone else had backed up from the crazed beast on stage. In a moment Matthew lunged off the stage and barreled towards Ivan ready to chomp down on him, when he side stepped out of the way. Spinning around Matthew snarled up at him, his overgrown nails scraping up the wooden panel flooring. "Enough of this pathetic fight." Gilbert's voice silenced the whole crowd as he walked between Ivan and Matthew. "Sit down," he demanded flashing a glance over at Ivan, shadows wrapping around the Russian's body and threw him into a seat. "and shut the hell up!" He yelled, his eyes settling on Matthew's heavily breathing form.

With a flick of his wrist a shadow wrapped around Matthew's neck and squeezed it tightly as he walked over. The clicking of his heels sounded loud in the terrifyingly silent room. After a few moment of fighting against the shadows, and not doing much else but flailing around Matthew was forced out of his wolf form into his human one, hands wrapping and trying to pull at the shadows. "Do you know how I am?" Gilbert asked as he circled him. Matthew didn't answer and simply continued to try and pry the shadows of off him. "Didn't think so, so let me give you a quick lesson." He said, and with a snap of his fingers the shadows disband and Matthew fell to the ground on his knees, holding his throat, gasping for air. Gilbert than kicked him to the ground, leaving his heavy foot pressed against Matthew's ribs. Shoving his hands in his pocket as he looked down at him, he smirked wildly. "You don't fuck with demons like me." He exaggerated his point by jabbing his heel harder into his side, making Matthew bite down hard on his lip to keep from making a sound. His violet blood shot eyes gave a defiant and rebellious look up at him.

With a scoff Gilbert removed his foot, and security, who were on stand by, went over to Matthew was dazed for a moment, long enough for one of the men to pull out a syringe of milky liquid and inject it into the side of his neck. As Matthew was dragged off, the whole room stayed quite after the event that just took place. Francis turned to his dear friend,"...Gilbert?" He asked, slightly worried. The long blonde became even more worried when he heard the Duke suddenly chuckle to himself. "Oooh, I like him, I like him a lot." Gilbert mused as his eyes flashed over towards Francis. A look that could only mean something terrifying and soul-breaking. It caused him to shivered, and almost; almost felt sorry for the slave that had caught the worst demon ever to exist attention's. Gilbert, shoved his hands in his pocket and made his way over towards Ivan, the crazed look never leaving his eyes. "Listen here Ivan." Gilbert said as he stood beside him, leaning down slightly, since he had stayed sitting for the whole event. His voice almost rivaling in childish tone to Ivan's, "Any other day I'd love to go all out and fight with you over something but I want that slave, and I get what I want." He explained to him.

The Russian didn't waver at all an neither did his smile. "Funny, I get what I want too." He told him calmly. Wanting to put an end to this Gilbert flexed his arms and a surge of darkness suddenly erupted from the ground around the taller male, sharp spears suddenly pointing at vital organs. "I'd hate to do this to you, but if think you'd hate it more if a certain oriental governor was to suddenly go missing, right?" Immediately he knew he struck a nerve, and Gilbert laughed as he removed the dark spears and watched the Russian walk off in silence. Drawing his attention back onto the stage he noticed a very distressed Brit. "Hey Artie, I want my slave now. No show or dramatical act, just show me wear to sign." He called up to him, placing his hand back into his pocket. Seeing as how the crowd had taken interest in the two demons he sighed and called his apprentice to the stage to handle the rest of the auction.

"Follow me." He grumbled as he walked off the stage and into a small connected room. The small room was lit by a small dim lamp on a wooden table in the corner. The floor was carpeted he noticed, as well as some of the scratches in it. Arthur walked over to the small table and picked up a clipboard. Turning back around he handed it to Gilbert. "There are a few papers on him, of things we've discovered and such about him." Arthur told him as a door appeared behind him, and opened on its own. Wheeled in by a cage was Matthew, back in his wolf form and snarling and barking at the men near him. Excitement filled Gilbert's veins seeing the creature, and walked over to him, crouched down in front of him and told the other men to back off. "I liked that little stunt you pulled on the stage." He cooed to the beast.

Wild violet eyes locked with his red ones, and noted a bit of red pigment in the other demon's hazy depts. Matthew responded with a feral bark as he barred all of his pointed teeth at him. It caused Gilbert to laugh and did the same, "Nice set of choppers buddy, but you're all bark an-" as Gilbert spoke Matthew's jaw came do on one of his hands that was gripping one of the bars. Not even flinching Gilbert stared down at the other. "Oh, so you do have some fight in you, that's good." He chuckled softly. "It makes me want to break you all the more." Gilbert told him. Matthew bit down harder until blood was covering Gilbert's hand, and coating the inside of his throat. With one swift movement, Gilbert wrenched his hand from Matthew's jaw and with his other one, grabbed his throat tightly. "Be a good mutt and go to sleep." The Grand Duke said in a soft whisper. His grip tightening until Matthew gave a muffled whine before passing out in the cage.

"Such harsh treatment." Arthur said, playing with the ends of his white collar. "I see you treated him no better." Gilbert said, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his blood. The Brit scoffed, "The mannerism in this place is atrocious." He told him while revealing a handkerchief and handing it to Gilbert. "Whatever." He said and wrapped it around his hand. "Have the thing sent back to my home tonight, I'll be leaving here in the morning, so you best be getting a move on." Gilbert said, glancing over at the guards, who nodded their head and dragged the cage back through the door they came from. "Though, before I leave I need to talk to you about something." The Grand Duke said turning back to face Arthur. "Yes?" He asked, raising a thick eyebrow up.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Pandora's box."

(review?)


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Matthew realized was that he was in a dark room. The only thing the young wolf demon could really do was lay there on the floor where he was currently resting. With heavy eyes he looked around the poorly lit room and noticed the very expensive looking items and oversized bed in it. With all the strength that he could muster at that moment, Matthew propped himself up on one of his elbows. His whole body was sore and his head was clouded. Slowly he turned into his wolf form, making it easier for him to get into a sitting position.

He yawned and shook out his shoulder before completely standing on all fours and decided to get a better look at the place. As he walked around he heard a door opening and quickly hid behind an oak dresser and crouched down to the ground. He noticed a woman walking into the room, long, loose brown curls fell down her back as closed the door, locking it and walked over to the drawn curtains. Matthew whimpered softly as the sun's bright light shined through the giant window. "Ah, there you are." The woman said, placing her hands on her hips. Matthew gave out a low growl from the dresser and his ears flatten against his head. "Don't be giving me that attitude mister!" She barked out, which caused Matthew to reel back and hide more behind the dresser.

He heard the woman sigh loudly. "Come'ere, Matthew." She said, and he poked his head from behind the dresser to look at her. She had crouched down and he could see something in her out stretched hand, it was red and round. 'What do you people want from me?' Matthew said softly. "Listen here, I don't want nothing from ya. But Gilbert, I'm not too sure what he wants to do with you." The woman said. 'Who's Gilbert?' Matthew asked. "The demon who bought you." 'What are you talking about? A being can not own another being. That's just not right.' Matthew told her. The young maiden stood up and brushed a hand not holding the apple, along her tight fitted pants. "Listen I know three things, one, you have no clue where you are right now." She held up to two perfectly manicured nails, which Matthew noted were filed to a point. "Two, you're alone and have no friends or family to lean on and three..." Matthew stomach almost growled as if on cue, "you're hungry." She said as she tossed the apple at Matthew, who quickly shifted his form and caught with both hands.

Matthew looked up at the woman and simply just nodded her head, before bringing the fruit closer to his mouth. "I swear it's not poisoned." She told him as he finally took a bite out of it. The young woman thought he might eat the whole core as well, seeing him eat it like it was going to run away. After a few silent moments Matthew looked up from the now gone apple. "Who are you?" "I'm Elizabeth, but just call me Eliza." She said. "Gilbert told me to keep watch over you and to get you clean for when he comes home." Eliza told him, taking an experimental step forward. Matthew just stood in his spot and looked away from her. "If it's an order from him then I'm not complying." He said rebelliously, which caused Elizabeth to smile softly. "Well, it's more of an order directed towards me, but I'm sure having a nice bath will certainly make you feel better." She told him. "How do I know I can trust you?" Matthew suddenly said as he looked up. "Trust is a dual ended sword that most people just have to chance, and hope that they don't get hurt in the aftermath." Eliza said as she walked into the room connecting the current bedroom he was in, Matthew found himself following.

The bathroom was big and he noticed Eliza filling up a small pond in the center of the room. "Why is there a pond inside the den?" He suddenly asked, and was very confused when Eliza started to giggle. "It's called a bathtub, though you could argue its a small pool with the god damn size of it." She said as she turned off the flowing water and grabbing a bottle, squeezing a pink liquid into the water. "Come on get in." She said as she put the bottle back and turned around to see a red face teen. "Don't worry," Eliza told him and turned her back towards him, "I'm not looking." Standing there, she crossed her arms and heard the 'thump' of clothing hitting the floor and 'splash' into the water. When she turned around, she saw Matthew's matted head amongst the pink bubble bath. "Come let me wash your hair." "I can wash myself." Matthew said from behind a swarm of pink bubbles, which he blew at to see better. "Alright then, here." She said and passed a bar of soap to him. Matthew started with his neck and shoulders, lathering them up, and then dipping them into the warm water.

He noticed that Eliza had gotten up and looked like she was just keeping herself busy. Watching from the corner of his eyes, he started to scrub his forearm, when he remembered the marking and quickly hid it under the water. He continued to clean himself, keeping his other arm under the water the whole time. When he got to his hair, though it was a completely different story. His hair tangled and clumped together with dirt and it seemed no matter how many times he scrubbed and washed it out, there was still dirt clinging to his hair. After what seemed like forever Matthew looked at his hair in one of the many mirrors in the room, and it looked clean, well...cleanest it's been in over a few months. Shifting again he jumped out of the bath and shook himself to try and get dry, clumps of fur sticking to his wet body. It was then when Eliza came over with a towel and settled herself on the ground in front of Matthew. "Let me get you dried up." She said, holding the towel out in front of her with two hands.

Matthew hesitated, but eventually padded over to her and let the soft black fabric run against his damp coat. As Eliza tried to get the younger one dry, she made metal notes to herself about the creature. One, he was too thin and noted to talk to the chief chef later about a weight gaining diet. Two, Matthew's coat was a completely different color than what she first thought it was, she could see the white and gold speckled coat up close and admired it. Three, from what she could remember about dog demons Matthew looked a little too young. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Matthew whimper when she ran her hand down his side. Eliza could feel his rib cage, but her hand grazed a swollen and tender area of flesh. "Oh dear..." She said as she looked down at Matthew. His violet eyes looked up at her before placing his head back down on the floor. The demon stood in his spot as he watched Eliza get up and go back into the room where he awoke in, coming back in with a few articles of clothing. "Change into these, I need to check your chest." She explained and turned back around as Matthew once again shifted. He quickly tugged on the pair of boxers and pants that he was given, the pants a few sizes too big.

Eliza guided him back to the other room and told him to lay on the bed, and the moment Matthew stepped through into the other room, all he could was that demon's scent and made a disgusted face. This didn't go unnoticed by Eliza. He sat though and watched as she went through the nightstand and revealed a small white bottle, taking out two pills and handing them to Matthew, which he took. "It'll help with the pain. I need to go get someone with a better knowledge of injuries, so just stay put." She said, unlocking the door and leaving, but not without closing the door and locking it once again. Matthew sat in his spot as the minutes ticked by. He occupied himself with playing with the ends of one of the many silk pillows. Eliza had been gone for almost a half an hour and Matthew started to get a little restless. It was as Matthew was about to stand up did he sense it. He wasn't in the house yet, but Matthew could feel an overwhelming presence coming closer and closer. The ends of Matthew's hairs stood up straight on his neck and bared his teeth. The feeling became stronger and he suddenly heard a loud slamming noise somewhere below.

With his ear flatten against his head and tail bristling out Matthew quickly looked for an exit. 'The window.' He thought and quickly made his way to it. Matthew tried to turn the handles but they weren't opening, so he started shoving his shoulder into the glass panel hoping it would give away. By this time Matthew's heart rate was at a dangerous high level as he continued to try and open it. With a strong, hard push he heard the door give way and break open, causing Matthew to stumble out into the balcony. He cold air bit at his exposed skin but Matthew loved it, he loved it so much it put a smile on his face as he got up. Finally fresh air! It almost seemed like a dream, as walked closer to the edge, only to have his dream crushed. He looked down at the long, long drop...he was up too high, there was no way he could make! Maybe if there were a tree near by he could jump to it. Matthew tried searching for a tree, but each one was far out of reach. Just as he was about to give up and hopefully make a run for the other lock door, he heard the faintest 'click' come from behind him. His ear twitched and before he could tell his body to turn around something grabbed his shoulders.

"Miss me puppy?"

A chilling voice whispered right into his ear, before the force threw him backwards into the bedroom, land on his back against the hard floor. Matthew scrabbled to get up but was pushed back down on to his back by a black boot against his shoulder. He growled deeply and barred his teeth up at Gilbert who simply flashed a smile down at him. "Well, we are going to have a ton of fun together, so I hope for your sake, your ready." He told him, grabbing his newly washed golden locks and yanking him up to his feet. Just as Matthew about to lunge at him he heard two sets of foot steps hurrying into the room. "Gilbert! Put Matthew down this second or so help me heaven I will cut off your hands!" Matthew heard Eliza threaten. "Babe, you're gonna need a hell of a lot more then heaven if you plan on stopping me." Gilbert chuckled. Without an effort he tossed Matthew onto his bed, and flicked his wrist at him. Shadows wrapped around the poor boy and binded him to the bed. "What do want now, you've done your job?" Gilbert asked. "He's hurt, badly, and your 'playtime' is going to be cut short if you don't Vlad treat him." Eliza told him, her eyes glaring and arms crossed.

"Well, that explains why your here." Gilbert said, directing his attention to his cousin standing by the door. "And I'm thrilled to be here." He said with an over dramatic roll of his eyes. "Love a family reunion." Gilbert chuckled, and watched as Vladimir went over and sat down beside Matthew. "Please remove your bindings." Vladimir called from over his shoulder, and watched as the shadows dissolved, before Matthew could even think of moving, a green orb appeared above him, washing him in it's light. "Just relax, I'm seeing how bad the injury Elizabeth said you had." Vladimir explained and rolled Matthew into his side to get a better look at his chest. As Vladimir treated Matthew, Eliza grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the other side of the room, shoving him against the wall. "Listen I like playing rough to, but I'd rather not do it while family's in the room." Gilbert said, smirking at Elizabeth, which caused her to grab and twist Gilbert's wrist at an awkward angle. "Okay, okay." He said. "I know you want to have your fun with Matthew and all, playing the big dog and hearing him beg for mercy, but sorry to say he's already broken." Eliza told him, causing Gilbert to raise an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Maybe, but he doesn't know his place amongst others, so he needs to be taught. Plus he attacked me and a bunch of other people, how is that being broken?" He countered and removed her hand from him. "Because maybe if you and all your friends took a fucking split second to get down off your high horse, or maybe take your heads out of your asses you could see how fucking scared he is." She told him, shoving him again, against the wall. "He scared of everything and his way of coping with it is to defend himself, which makes sense in his case because all you assholes, who think they're above everyone else, are trying to hurt him." And with that, Eliza let go of the Grand Duke and walked over to Matthew. On the bed, it took what little strength he had to keep from crying out as Vladimir poked and prodded at his swollen rib. "Well, you're lucky, it's not broken." He said, giving Matthew's body a once over to see if anything might need tending to. It was then he saw a familiar marking on his arm, which he then noticed Matthew tried to hide. "The fool of a warlock said that he knew Matthew wasn't a half breed, correct?" He said, looking over his shoulder at Gilbert.

The demon fixed his collar and straighten out his shirt, "Yeah." He mumbled. "Figures, just because he has the title of the greatest warlock in the underworld, he thinks he knows everything." Vladimir scoffed. "And why is the second best saying this?" Gilbert, taking a step closer to his bed. This caused Matthew to let out a warning growl. "First of all, the only reason I'm consider second is because I let Arthur defeat me in that little match. He knew it, I knew it. I'd rather let him know I'm better than him and could snatch his role up any time I wanted to, but I'm not so good with all the paper work and people throwing themselves at my feet for simple spell." Vladimir explained. "Though, he was right in thinking he wasn't a half breed." He said. "D-Don't." Mathew managed to breathe out softly.

"I'll leave you with this, Matthew's kind is very rare. Neither you or anyone in the political underworld, I doubt has ever seen one of his kind, and if so..." He trailed off, making the green orb disappear and stood, "they certain never live long enough to get the story out. The last I believe they took a population count of Matthew's breed was probably well over ten plus years or so ago." Vladimir said and headed towards the door to leave. "Don't give me all that mumbo jumbo!" Gilbert said, a shadow claw loomed over Vladimir, but suddenly disappeared when a bright green spear shot through it. "Lovely to see you again dear cousin, but I must take my leave. I'll see you again at the party you're host in a few weeks." He gave a cocky smile as he closed the door and left the three alone. "Get out." Gilbert said as he made his way towards his bed. Matthew sat up quickly, holding his side but readying to fight Gilbert. "Oh, you are not telling what to do." Eliza told him, standing up between the two males. "Why don't you to screw your cock-sucking hus-" Gilbert was cut short when he felt the tip of Eliza blade bite at his throat. "If you finish that sentence I'll finish you. Now, I'm going to get Matthew some real food and water, if you so much as look at him the wrong way," she smiled sweetly up at him, "I'll make sure there won't be anything left to suck." She told him, emphasizing her statement with a knee to Gilbert's crotch.

"I'll be back soon don't worry." She said, looking over at Matthew as she too left the room. The scary fact was now, they were alone. Matthew looked over at Gilbert, who was rubbing his crotch, but turned away as the other looked back at him. "Why the hell is everyone being so mysterious about what you are?" He said, hoping to get some info straight from the horse's mouth. "I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't tell." He said and looked over at the door. "This is ridiculous, I paid five million dollars for you, and here I am getting scolded for laying a finger on you." Gilbert complained. "Serves you right." Matthew snapped at him. "What did you say mutt?" Gilbert glared at him. "You heard me, trying to buy a life, putting a price on it is the ridiculous part." Matthew said, holding his ground. He saw Gilbert flex his muscles and knew he was going to do something, but before he got Matthew, he jumped off the bed and tried making his way to the bathroom.

Before he could reach the knob he felt Gilbert's hand grab his shoulder and spin him around, shoving him up against the wall next to him. Matthew pushed Gilbert back, only to receive a harsh slap across the face that nearly knocked him into the dresser he was hiding behind earlier, if it wasn't for Gilbert's hold on his arm. He was turned around and his face was pushed up against the wall. Matthew was breathing heavily and tried to get away. Gilbert's hand grabbed the back of his hair, while the other held both of his hands behind his back, one of his knees made its way between Matthew's legs, keeping them apart. "Now, you're going to listen to me." He growled next to Matthew's ear. "Eliza gets way with a lot from me because that just how we are, but you, you're shit." He said pushing his face harder against the wall.

"Now, I can either have you begging for death or you can do what I say and be a good boy." Gilbert gave him the two choices. "Neither! I won't submit myself to someone like you!" Matthew yelled. This only caused Gilbert to pin him between the wall and his chest and...laugh? Why was he laughing? "Well, I must admit you got a nice body and with both of our looks, we could make some gorgeous puppies." He chuckled against his ear, making it twitch. "What are you talking about!? A man can't get pregnant!" Matthew said frantically. Gilbert could suddenly smell the fear coming off and mixing with Matthew's scent. "Actually, thanks to today, there's this little pink pill a male can swallow," Gilbert's hand that was holding Matthew's head trailed down and dragged the tips of his fingers all the way down to his stomach, "and it forms a temporary womb." He said, his fingers circling around his stomach.

Gilbert could feel the muscles twitch under his touch and smiled. "So, whenever I want an heir, all I have to is make you swallow that pill and breed you like a bitch, and bam! Your stomach is going to filled with our puppies." He laughed. "NO! STOP THIS!" Matthew yelled, renewed energy coming to him was able to turn himself around to face Gilbert. "Keep trying to struggle and I'll just fuck you against the wall as many times as I please." Silence settled over them, both glaring at each other and neither giving any lead way. The staring contest was interrupted when suddenly the door to the room opened up. Matthew took the chance and bit down on Gilbert's hand and shoved him off of him and put as much distance between them as possible.

Eliza walked into the room, holding a silver tray, a glass of milk with a piece of steak and small piece of chicken. "I was able to sneak this away from the chief chef..." He voice trailed off seeing a trembling Matthew holding his stomach and a Gilbert a few feet away clutching his now bleeding hand. "I can't leave you alone with him for a minute!" Eliza said placing the tray on the bed, and guiding Matthew to it. "What the hell happen, and I want to now right now." Eliza demanded. Matthew glanced over in Gilbert's direction quickly before looking down at the food. "Gilbert." She barked. "He bit my hand, again!" He said defending himself. "Only because you said...y-you said..." Eliza looked down at Matthew, who was staring daggers at Gilbert through teary eyes. "What did he say?" She asked him, but kept looking at Gilbert, who was dramatically looking shocked that he was being accused of something.

"H-He said he'd...he said he'd make me carry his pups..." "He what?" "But I haven't even gone into my first heat yet so that pill probably won't even work!" Matthew said quickly. "You told him you were going to give him a pregnancy pill! Jesus Christ Gilbert he's just a kid! I thought Francis was the fucking pervert!" Eliza said. "I told him not to struggle." Gilbert told her, as if it was a valid reason. "Matthew, eat your food before it gets cold, me and Gilbert are going to have a chat." She said, as she took Gilbert's shirt collar and dragged him out of the room. For a human, her strength was impressive.

"Call me if you need anything Matthew." She and closed the door. "Down stairs, now." Eliza ordered. The two walked in silence as they entered the living room, Roderick was sitting on a single seat, reading a book. "From all the noise up there I assume this Matthew is a wild one?" Roderick said, placing the book down in the wooden table. "No, that was mostly Gilbert." "Figures." He muttered. "Oh, your cousin wanted me to give this to you, he left it here and I decided it looked like a good read." He said, pointing to the book on the table. Gilbert walked over to the table and picked it up. "The seven spirit warriors? What the hell do I need a fairy tale book for?" Gilbert asked, flipping through the old yellowing pages. "From what I read the bear, deer, eagle, salmon, wolverine, owl, and wolf are great spirits the protect Northern America. Once every few years they descend from the heavens and come to earth to check in on there breed. A few times two of them would meet and fight, it says in the book it's really a sight to see." Roderick said to him. "And this applies to me because...?" Gilbert asked.

Roderick stood up, adjusting his glasses further up upon his nose. "Those god like creature have also mated with one other of their own breed. Though two are missing in the book of when the beings had mated." He said. "What does that mean?" Eliza asked, taking a seat on the couch. "Both the wolverine spirit and wolf spirit do not have written accounts of when they mated, and it seems like from what I'm understanding, they can only mate once." Roderick said. "Again, related to me how?" Gilbert asked, slightly annoyed. "What that means is that when the book was published, those two spirit had yet to mate with anyone, which could translate, that after the year of 1962 those two spirits have mated, or maybe they never will." Roderick said, walking over to Eliza and taking her hand. "I'd love to stay and chat but we have other things to attend to at our own home." Roderick said, pulling Elizabeth up to her feet. "See you later Gilbert, oh and I'd watch out for how you treat that new slave of yours." He before both left through the front door.

Gilbert scoffed as the door slammed shut. "Idiots." He mumbled, but nonetheless took the book and walked back up stairs and to his room. Opening the door he found a sleeping Matthew on his bed. He was curled up, his tail wrapped his thighs and stomach trying to keep warm. "Hey, wake up." He said, kicking the bed and earning a snarl from the blonde headed demon. "Now, Eliza had to leave with her stuck up prick of a husband, so we are going to do things my way now." Gilbert told him, placing the book on his nightstand and opening the bottom draw.

He turned to Matthew who had taken a defensive stand on the bed and sighed. "Now, be good and put the necklace on." He said, waving a black collar in front of Matthew. "I'm not wearing a collar." He stated. "Well too bad." Gilbert said and launched forward at him. Matthew jumped over him and shifted, his hind paws pushing off of Gilbert's lower back and running to the door that was ajar slightly. He barreled down the hallway and saw it was a dead end quickly spinning around he went the other way, pass the opened door to the room, and down two flights of stairs to the first floor.

Gilbert held the door frame as he exited the room, collar in hand. "Alright then, play time it is."


	7. Chapter 7

"God damnit!" Gilbert yelled as another vase fell to the floor and shattered to pieces. That made it a total of eight and four paintings. Matthew had headed to dinning hall and darted into the living room, a dead end. The two of them had been running all over the house for a good hour or so now and had all servants running around trying their best to clean up the mess they made in their path.

"Gotcha now!" Gilbert said locking the only exit behind him, a winning grin spread across his face. Matthew shifted and had placed the wooden coffee table between them, keeping his distance. He took the opportunity to try and catch his breath, his eyes tracking Gilbert like a wild animal. Slowly Gilbert made his way to the table, his pale hand still clutching the black collar. "You are making this a lot harder than it has to be." Gilbert told him and held out the hand holding the collar. "It'd be a lot easier if you put it on yourself, how about it?" He asked him, getting even closer, but the moment Matthew stepped back, he stopped. "How about no?" Matthew asked him.

He sighed and flicked two fingers at Matthew and twirled them around, a shadow wrapped around Matthew, pinning his arms to his sides. Gilbert then balled his hand into a fist and the shadow brought Matthew forward within arms reach and placed the collar around his neck, despite Matthew's cry to stop. The shadows disappeared and Gilbert quickly pinned Matthew to the floor. "You know you can't win against me, so why do you keep fighting?" He asked as he pushed his shoulders into the carpeted area of the floor. "G-Get off of me!" He yelled. "Answer the question!" "No!" He yelled, his voice cracking slightly, Matthew's eyes closed shut tightly, trying to keep his head cool. He didn't want Gilbert to get the best of him, but he didn't want to live like this, trapped in a cage and running in circles.

Gilbert took a moment to look at Matthew's face and saw that he really was scared. "Hey-" "The reason I'm fighting is because of you and all the other demons and humans like you! You took everything! You didn't leave me with a single thing!" Matthew yelled, opening his eyes and Gilbert saw tears in them. "You killed all of them! You burned my home and village to the ground! You killed my best friend! You took me away from Katyusha!" Gilbert felt him start to struggle greatly and put more pressure. He could see the tears running down his face and heard the choked sobs as he started to kick under him. "Hey listen!" Gilbert yelled at him, slapping him across the face and got him to shut up. "I didn't do anything you just said! So stop accusing me of it!" He growled and watched as Matthew stopped struggling.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow when he didn't say anything and just stayed still underneath him. Thinking he must have passed out, he got up and wiped his hands together. "What makes you so different?" Matthew asked from his place on the floor, getting Gilbert's attention. He noticed the small trickle of blood coming from his split bottom lip. Gilbert stayed quiet. This caused Matthew to laugh softly and shook his head, he moved himself up on his elbows and looked up at Gilbert. "Nothing." He said.

"Alright, enough of this." Matthew looked up at Gilbert as he was yanked by his arm to his feet. "I'm your master, you're my slave and this is how it's going to work from now on. You're going to clean this house from top to bottom everyday, on top of bringing me all of my meals and you're going to do it with a fucking big happy smile on your face. And for the cherry on top you're also going to just do everything I say in general or else." Gilbert told him, squeezing his arm tighter. "Or else what?" Matthew dared him, a look of defiance glowing in his eyes, which caused Gilbert's face to curl into a cocky smirk. "Well," he said and tossed Matthew on the couch and jammed his foot in between his thighs, his boot crushing the material of the couch between Matthew's spread legs. "I could put that annoying mouth of yours to work if you don't wanna use your hands." Gilbert said and glance down at his crotch. "Or, maybe you wanna see how that pink pill taste?" He added and a slight laugh.

Matthew stiffen in his spot, that alone was a good enough to have Gilbert retract his boot from the couch. He vaguely heard him call someone name and he saw a servant suddenly appear next to Gilbert. "Bring him back up into my bedroom and make sure the doors are locked." He told the other demon, who nodded. "'Toni's going to be here soon so I need to try and get some of my paper work done." He said. "So, I don't want any distractions to keep me from it." Gilbert told, glancing over at Matthew. Gilbert left the room and the two of them alone.

"Follow me Matthew." He said and opened the doors, the demon turned around to see Matthew still sitting on the couch, staring off into space. "Matthew?" He boy shook his head and got up, mumbling to himself. Following the horned demon, Matthew continued to stare off into the distance. "Something of great importance must be on your mind for it wander like this." The horned demon told Matthew. When he looked at him, he realized that they were already at the Grand Duke's room. "Not really." He told him and entered the room. "I'll come get you when dinner is being served." He said as he closed the door and then locked it.

Matthew did not want to sleep on the bed, Gilbert scent would rub off on him, and that was the last thing he wanted. Instead Matthew settled himself down on the love seat and curled up on himself. About a hour later Matthew heard a door 'click' open and raised his head from the arm rest it had been resting on. The door leading to the hallway was still closed, and the bathroom door was already open, so what...

'BANG!'

Matthew jumped in his spot and looked over at the glass door that lead outside to the balcony. Shooting up from his spot he saw a figure standing outside on the balcony wearing a long coat. Opening the door back up Matthew entered onto the balcony, and slowly made his way over to the creature.

"Who are you?" Matthew called out to the being. Slowly the creature turned around to reveal a young woman with following silver locks and pale, skin but striking green eyes. "I have a message for you." Was what she said as she revealed a envelope from her long sleeved coat. She held it out waiting for Matthew to take it. Slowly he walked up to her and took the yellow envelope from her. The moment Matthew's finger tips grazed the letter, a shock of electricity surged through Matthew body and dropped to the ground, passed out. The being slowly kneeled next to Matthew's head and gently moved his locks of hair out of his face, she then took the fallen letter and placed it in Matthew's hand. Her own fingers traveled over the marking on the young demon's arm, before vanishing into thin air. The only thing left in her place was a single owl feather drifting to the ground.

Back downstairs, Antonio had arrived with his boyfriend Lovino, and the three of them were hanging out in Gilbert's study. "So how is the new one doing my friend?" Antonio asked Gilbert. "The thing is a pain in my ass, but I'm sure it'll come around and see that he won't get anything if I something to say about it." He said leaning back in his seat. "I see..." Antonio said, a bit of concern in his voice. "Can we quite with all the chit-chat I'm fucking hungry!" Lovino said from the small couch he was laying across on. "Once Franny gets here we can eat, he called me up a little while ago saying he wanted to see Matthew all groomed and everything." He said, leaning forward.

"I'll go get Matthew, I'm sure the chef has some finger foods out already waiting at the table." He said. Lovino didn't have to be told twice. "Come on tomato bastard, I'm hungry and you thought it was a good idea skip lunch to caught the plane home." He said. "Oh yeah, I thought you guys were staying in Italy longer than a few days." Gilbert said looking at the two. He could see a blush spread across Antonio's face and Lovino frown. "Well...well you see we-" "We walked in on your younger brother and my brother fucking each other! That's what happen! Do know how awkward that was!?" Lovino exploded.

Gilbert had to hold back his laughter as Antonio ushered him out of his office and towards the dinning. Gilbert looked at his clock, he left Matthew in room for a few hours, the sun had set a long time ago. Getting up from his chair he headed up to his room. Gilbert was expecting his room to be a complete mess, but when he unlocked the door he found it was all intact. His eyes scanned the room, not finding Matthew. The burst of cold air wrapping around made his eyes snap at the wide open glass door leading to the balcony.

"Shit." Gilbert cursed as he raced over. To be honest with himself, he thought Matthew wasn't going to be there, but saw him sleeping on the ground. He walked over to him and nudged him with his foot. "Hey, mutt wake up." He said and saw his ear twitch, but that was it. Rolling his eyes he kneeled down and picked up Matthew, failing to notice the letter in his hand, and brought him inside, putting him on the bed. Matthew's eyes suddenly fluttered and saw Gilbert leaning over him.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Matthew realized the situation and moved away from him, and slyly slipping the letter under one of the many pillows. "Good your up, I was afraid I'd have to do mouth to mouth or something." Gilbert said getting up from the bed and over to his dresser. Opening one of the draws he pulled out a white button down shirt and tossed it at the foot of his bed. "Put that on, your going to eat dinner with a few friends of mine and I don't want you eating at the table like an animal without a shirt on." He said and waited for him to put the clothing on. Though as much as he didn't want to have Gilbert scent on him, Matthew was hungry.

Slowly he put on the shirt and buttoned up the buttons. He heard Gilbert sigh and looked up to see him looking down at him. "Just don't make me look like a fool in front of my friends and I won't do anything...bad tonight." He said and headed towards the door. "No promises." Matthew muttered softly enough for Gilbert not to hear him. The two of them walked in silence, Matthew keeping a few steps behind him Gilbert as he lead him into the dinning room. When they entered the room, he heard a person say a simply 'Hi' to Gilbert and Matthew felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Franny when did you get here?" Gilbert asked the blonde demon that came walking up to him. "Just now, now is this," he pointed a manicured nail in Matthew's direction, "Matthew?" Gilbert nodded and Matthew saw 'Franny' smile and walk over to him. "Hello Matthew, I'm Francis one of Gilbert's closest friends, I really hope we can get along very well." He purred and shook Matthew's hand. "Y-Yeah." He muttered. Francis's gaze suddenly drifted up towards his head, to see one of Matthew's ears twitch. "Oh you still have some puppy fuzz! That is so innocent and cute!" He said reaching up to touch one of his ears. This caused Matthew to back up and cover his ears. "I shed all of that off three summers ago!" Matthew said feeling around the base and tip of his ears. He heard the three if them laugh at him, which earned a snarl from Matthew and stormed to take a seat away from the others.

"Bastard don't do that!" He heard the shorter male sitting next to Gilbert's other friend yell, and swat his hand away from his head. "But I wanted to see if you had puppy fuzz too?" He said innocently. "Antonio, I don't think an elemental earth demon has puppy fuzz, I thought you of all people would know?" Francis asked his friend as he took a seat on the other side of Gilbert. "Yeah, but Lovino is so cute, I couldn't keep my hands to himself!" He said. "That makes three of you." Matthew muttered from the end of the table. This caused Lovino to chuckle a little. "Matthew, you hurt my feelings! I only wanted to admire your cute looks." Francis pouted, looking at Matthew, who glared at Gilbert from his seat. All the bastard did was smile and wave at him.

A few minutes later the food was served and the three friends chatted with each other. Matthew and Lovino made small talk, sometimes commenting on something the other three said. Matthew felt one of the servants arm brush against his bare forearm. "Matthew, you're very cold, are you alright?" He asked, slightly worried. "Are you feeling ill?" Francis asked him, moving a little closer to Matthew. "The idiot was sleeping outside on the balcony, I don't why..." Gilbert's voice trailed off. "I don't know why either." Matthew told him. "Maybe the room was too hot?" Antonio offered, which caused Lovino to roll his eyes as he finish off his plate. The servant left, but gave Matthew another concerned look before going back into the kitchen.

The whole time Francis was eyeing Matthew, which made Gilbert kick him under the table. "What was that for?" He whispered over his shoulder. "Stop doing that." "Doing what?" "Francis." Gilbert said sternly and Francis turned his full attention on Gilbert. "My friend are you...jealous of me looking at your slave?" Francis raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "As if, I just don't want you fucking him and him getting a STD." He said, taking a drink of his beer. "One, I'm clean and two I don't fuck, I make love. Maybe if you learn the difference between the two, then Matthew maybe wouldn't mind letting you pet him a little?" He wagged his eyebrows and smiled at his friend. "As if, all I did was mention a sexual activity and the kid freaked out." Gilbert said, leaning on his elbows and watched Matthew talking with Lovino. "I don't know anything purer than that." Francis said and licked his lips. "I bet you can smell the virginity on him?" "Oh, he reeks of it." Francis smile devilishly. "You'd better mark him or something, or someone else will." He warned him, taking a bite out of his meal. Gilbert just waved him off.

Once everyone was done with their meals, Gilbert decided that they should all crash in the living room and turned on the radio to a local pop-rock station for background noise. Matthew stood by the door as the rest of them seemed to find comfort in being with each other, he was on edge. Francis and Gilbert noticed this and Gilbert said to come over and sit with them. "I'm fine right here." He told them and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. "Suit yourself." Gilbert shrugged and downed the last of his beer. "Well if all you're going to do is stand there, then how about you get me another beer?" He said, raising the glass and tapping it with his ring finger.

Muttering to himself he left to head to the kitchen. He opened the swinging doors and saw a few servants cleaning up and washing dishes. "Excuse me?" He said aloud, getting their attention. "Where do you keep the beers?" He asked them. Matthew saw how the other servants shifted gazes at each other and then back at Matthew. One of them simply pointed to the oversize fridge in the back corner. He mumbled a quick 'thank you' and moved towards the fridge when something caught his foot and he fell to the ground, his forearms bracing himself. He looked to see a polished back shoe under his calf. "Oops." He said. Matthew looked up to see one of the servants standing there before walking away.

Matthew growled up at him and stood up, fixing his shirt and pants. "That the new one?" He heard someone ask. "The beast is wild." "He's so ungrateful." "Don't get to close." "He has no manners." "Gilbert probably pities him." "Excuse me!?" Matthew yelled, making the gossiping stop. "I'm not a beast!" He told those who were closest to him. "That fight from earlier says other wise, what's so wrong about wearing a collar?" A demon washing dishes asked him. "Because it's restricting-" "Restricting what?" "It's dishonorable where I come fro-" "Well you're here now so that counts for shit." Another butted in. "Can I please speak?!" He snarled at them, who he'd cause some to either back away or snicker to themselves. Matthew turned around and opened the fridge, getting the beer and closing it. He heard them start gossiping again, calling him names; what did they know!?

Glass bottle in hand he walked back into the living room. Gilbert looked over his shoulder just in time to catch the bottle thrown at him. "Woah, what's got your panties in a twist?" Gilbert said, popping the bottle off of top. "They all talk as if you're some savor but what have you saved them from!" Matthew yelled, shocking everyone in the room. "What did you save me from? The boat? Other demons? Well I'd rather be back and stuck on that boat, at least I'd have Katyusha! At least I'd have a friend!" Matthew stated loudly, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Gilbert had no idea what brought this on and stood up. "You didn't save me, anyone that has ever saved me is either dead or not here!" He yelled at him. Gilbert walked up to him and saw Matthew was going to try and run for it but grabbed his arms holding him in place. "Let me go!" He demanded. "Not until you tell what the hell brought this on!" Gilbert told him. "No!" "Would you quit acting like a child and act your damn age!" "My manner is fine! Your the one acting like a spoiled brat! Thinking you can get whatever you want just because you ask!" Matthew yelled at him, glaring up at him.

Suddenly Gilbert let go of him, shoving him away, causing him to stumble a bit. "Go up stairs and stay there. If your not there when I get up there, expect a harsh punishment." With a final glare Matthew turned his back to him and quickly headed towards the staircase and up to Gilbert's room.

"Stupid kid." Gilbert mumbled to himself as he sat back down. A silence fell over them and Antonio and Lovino decided that, that was their cue to leave. Once they did Francis sat down directly across from Gilbert, his glass of wine half full. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him." He told him friend. "I was going into this expecting some big furious beast to tame and boast at parties, instead I get this emotional brat." He grumbled.

"Well, it's expected at his age." Francis said as he shrugged a shoulder. "What do you mean?" "Didn't you read the file Arthur gave you, he's like sixteen or something." Francis told him. "Explains why he so emotional." Gilbert sighed and tossed back his beer. Francis simply hummed in response. The two idly chatted well into the night, drinking drink after drink until Francis decided to head home. Gilbert made his way up the flights of stairs and up to his bedroom.

When he opened his bedroom door he noted that Matthew had taken the top bed sheet and curled up on the love seat. He shook his head and stripped himself of his shirt. He undid his belt buckle and let his pants hit the floor. Gilbert heard the sound of fabric against each other and looked to see a bed-headed Matthew poke his head out from under the blanket. "Like whatcha see puppy?" He asked him as he crawled into bed. Matthew stared at Gilbert clumsy climb into bed before turning around and falling back to sleep.

Hours later when the sun was barely making itself shown Matthew felt someone tug at the blanket wrapped around him. "Go away." He mumbled underneath and curled into a tighter ball. "But I want you to read me a story, no one has read me a story in a long time!" A voice said from next to Matthew. He whipped around and saw short choppy blonde hair.

"Peter!"

(Review?)


	8. Chapter 8

Big doe green eyes looked up at Matthew, as the little child tilted it's head. "Lili!" Matthew heard some call from somewhere in the huge mansion. "Not yet big brother!" Lili called out to the voice. "We're leaving!" The voice called back. "No!" She cried out, pouting her little lips at the half opened door. Lili then turned back to Matthew and blinked up at him. "Why are you crying?" She asked him, as she held her book close to her.

Matthew quickly wiped his cheeks, he hadn't realized he was crying and took a deep breath. "Sorry...you just, really...really resemble a person I used to know; did know." He said softly, his voice strained. "Oh, where is this person now?" She asked, taking a seat on the floor next to the love seat. Matthew felt his heart throb, "I-I don't know." He muttered, the realization of the truth hitting him hard. He had no clue if Peter was even alive.

Soft footsteps were heard outside the bedroom door as it was then completely pushed open. "There you are, I've been looking all over this place for you!" A man with similar looking hair yelled. "Hey! What's with all the fucking yelling!?" Gilbert yelled from under the mound of pillows. "Watch your language Beilschmidt!" The short blonde headed man yelled at him. Gilbert appeared begrudgingly sat up, a few pillows falling away from him. "And why the fuck should I?" He asked, scratching the back of his messed up white hair. The man glared at Gilbert before walking over to Lili and picking her up. "Lili we're leaving now, our business here is done and we don't need to stay here any more." He explained and suddenly left the room, Lili pouting over his shoulder as she opened her book. Matthew heard Gilbert grumble something about mornings and flopped back down in bed.

He shrugged off the big bed sheet and stretched himself out. Glancing Gilbert's way to see he had curled back up under the covers, Matthew walked into the bathroom. He went over to where Eliza had washed him yesterday and sat beside what looked like the water came from. Matthew tapped the knob, but nothing came out. He slid into the bath tub and then tried pulling at the knob. Giving it a hard yank his hands slipped and he fell backward into the tub. Matthew let out a soft groan and sat up, glaring at the knob, getting up he sat in the tub next to it. "Turn on." He barked at it as he tried messing around with it again. Suddenly freezing cold water poured from the tub faucet and onto Matthew's pants who clumsy scrambled out of the tub shivering. "As much fun as it is to see you try and turn on a simple knob, I hate noisy things in the morning." Gilbert said from behind Matthew, who turned around and glared up at him. "Have you ever taken a bath before?" Gilbert asked looking at him up and down. "I bathe in the river near my brother's place...I mean I did..." Matthew said softly. "Would you just forget about the past already? Jeez, just suck it up!" Gilbert told him as he walked over to the bathroom door. "Easy for you to say." Matthew growled at him, turning his attention to the slowly filling bath.

Looking over his shoulder, Gilbert smiled and flicked his finger towards Matthew. A shadow appeared behind the oblivious teen and shoved him forward into the cold water. Gilbert laugh as he left the room, hearing Matthew gasping and coughing. He decided to throw on a pair of jeans as he exited his room, walking down the stairs to the main entrance to see Vash standing there, holding a happy Lili, as he talked to his younger brother. "Since I saw Lili I knew ya had to be here." Gilbert said, coming down the stairs. Normally his younger brother would babysit Vash's sister whenever he needed to take long trips far from home. The blue eyed demon looked up at his elder brother, making an entrance; as usual. "Yes, I came home from my business trip early and so happen to be free so I offered to watch Lili for the night. I just came back here to get a few things of mine." Ludwig said. "Nice try, Lovi told me the whole thing about you and his brother getting it on." Gilbert snickered as his usual unemotional brother blushed slightly. "Excuse me!" Vash growled at the two of them.

Back in Gilbert's bathroom, Matthew had curled up inside the tub against the wall, pressing his head against the cold tile. His shoulders shook violently as he tried hard not to sob too loudly, the faintest sound echoing off the walls. Imagines of Peter, Hercules and his mother plagued his mind, replaying happy times over and over again, tormenting him until he felt like he was going to go insane! He knew he'd never get those time back and it wasn't fair. Matthew looked up at the ceiling with puffy red eyes. "What ha-have I done to anger you so much?" He whispered softly, his voice crackling a few times. "I just want to go home." Matthew sobbed, placing his head back down. But he knew he had no home, and cried harder, not wanting to be in the stale bath water.

He wanted to be held by his mother's warm arms again, as she would play with his hair until he fell asleep. To look up and see her beautiful face and tell him that everything was okay and everything will work out. "I'm i asking too much? Please..." He begged sat in the cold water for a little while longer letting the last of his tears rolled down his cheeks and brushing them away. Getting out slowly he went to go put on some clothing.

Ludwig mumbled a 'sorry' at Vash. "Story time!" Lili suddenly yelp, wiggling in Vash's hold. "I told you when we get home I'll read you as many as you wanted." Vash explained to the young girl. Lili then detach herself from her brother and ran to the bottom of the grand staircase. "I wanted him to read me a story!" She exclaimed happily. The three men looked up to see Matthew standing there on the middle of the stairs in a white shirt and jeans, towel around his neck looking down at them. "Lili, stay away from him." Vash warned her, to which she then trotted right up to Matthew who stood still, not knowing what to do.

Lili held out her story book and Matthew took it, opening it up. She sat down on the stair case and tugged at Matthew's pants to do the same. He settled down next to her and looked at the first story, "Hickory, dickory, dock...the mouse ran up the clock." He read out loud, and then turned to Lili. "Why did the mouse run up the clock?" He asked, confused. "Silly, you have to read it!" She said. Matthew looked back down at the page. "This isn't a story, I'll tell you a story." Matthew said, smiling softly. "Really! Is it a good one?!" She asked, tiny little teeth showing as she smiled brightly. "Well, that'll keep them busy for a while." Gilbert commented, though noticed the slight strain in his face and movements. "Indeed." Vash agreed. Ludwig, simply nodded, excusing himself to grab his things before he left. Gilbert heard Vash sigh to himself as he looked up at Matthew telling a story to his little sister. "What's got you so glum?" "I haven't told Lili I'm leaving again for a meeting in Poland. I was going to read to her until she fell asleep and then Elizabeth said that she'd love to babysit while I was gone." He explained. "Then why don't you just take her along with you?" Gilbert, said crossing his arms.

His eyes fluttered over to Matthew who was now talking with hands, saying something about a giant bear. "She gets sick very easily and the plane rides back and forth would be too much for someone like her." Vash said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly the door behind the two talking men opened and closed. They both looked over to Elizabeth standing at the door, a very big smile on her face. "Speak of the devil." Gilbert muttered. "Guess who's having a baby!" Eliza said, looking at everyone. "Well congrats, I didn't think Roddy could even get it up." Gilbert said, which earned him a smack across the back of his head from Eliza's handbag. "Not me idiot, my friend Belle. I just thought you all would like to heard the good news, since this place is always so down." Eliza said, walking pass the two men.

Her eyes found Matthew and Lili sitting on the stairs together and smiled. Lili got up and ran to her, jumping up into her arms. "Baby girl I've missed you so much!" She said, hugging the little blonde tightly. "You're leaving again aren't you?" Lili said, pouting sadly at her brother. As the three chatted Matthew took this time to escape into the hallway towards the dinning room. This didn't go unnoticed by Gilbert and followed him. "Who knew you were so good with kids?" Gilbert said, coming up beside him.

Matthew didn't answer him as he continued to walk. "Did you tell stories back home and dance around the campfire with a cow's head on yours?" Matthew stayed silent and walked faster. "Oh, maybe you all went out hunting together and chanted Indian song saying- ooomp!" Gilbert grabbed his stomach where Matthew's elbow had connected with it. "Would you shut up." He snarled dangerous at him. "Sorry, did I hit a soft spot?" Gilbert teased him. Matthew got in his face, staring up at him but before he could retort Gilbert suddenly disappeared from sight. He blinked and looked around for the demon. A pair of arms then wrapped themselves around Matthew's shoulders, bringing him back against Gilbert's warm chest. "If it's a fight you're looking for its a fight you'll get. One way or another you are going to submit to me." He purred softly into Matthew's ear. "And that's a promise." Gilbert whispered and bit Matthew's ear before disappeared again.

He reappeared down the hallway, going back to the main entrance. Matthew started to walk towards the dinning room, to get to the living room. He passed the kitchen doors and saw a few of the servants coming out of swinging doors talking to each other. They suddenly stopped and stared at Matthew before whispering to each other. "There he is." "I heard that Gilbert was going to make take a pregnancy pill." "Why would he want to do that?" "Imagine how awful it would be for the children to have a parent like him." They chattered. Matthew's hands balled into tight fists, and his lips curled into a snarl. "You want a beast fine you all seem to keep thinking I am then I'll start acting like one!" Matthew snapped, shifting and fur bristling out.

Right before he could move forward, arms suddenly hugged his neck and held him back. "What do you think your doing!?" He heard Gilbert yelled. "That beast was going to attack us!" One of the servants called out. 'Keep tempting me and I will!' Matthew barked. "Matthew calm down right now!" Gilbert ordered. He kept moving around in his grasp, snarling and barking when suddenly Gilbert's hold on him broke and Matthew darted for the closest servant in from of him. The poor demon barely had anytime to think before Matthew sank his jaws into his shoulder and squeezed. "Matthew stop it!" Gilbert yelled at him, trying to get Matthew off of the screaming servant. Matthew's jaws seemed to be made out of steel when Gilbert tried prying his mouth open. The other servants had already retreated away from them leaving the three of them struggling. Suddenly a force knocked Gilbert off of Matthew, and Matthew away from the servant. Gilbert looked up to see a woman, wearing many overlapping robes standing over Matthew. "What the hell..." Gilbert said, staring at her.

Long flowing brown hair swept around her slender face as she kneeled next to Matthew, who was laying on his side breathing heavily, his mouth stained with blood. The woman leaned in and Gilbert saw her whisper something into Matthew's ear, and then brushed her hands through his fur before standing again. He saw Matthew suddenly calmed down and looked like he was asleep. The woman and Gilbert made eye contact. "Take care of Matthew until he has awoken from his slumber." She said, her voice like silk as she faded away. The only evidence she was ever there were two deer tracks in the carpet next to Matthew. Gilbert quickly got up and walked over to Matthew as his body morphed back into his human like form. He saw that the blood had started to dry around his neck, throat and chest. Seeing Matthew's eyes open gave Gilbert a sudden feeling of...relief? No, that couldn't be right.

He saw Matthew try to get up but was struggling, so Gilbert bent down and picked him up in his arms. Matthew tried to get away, and pushed against Gilbert's chest but his energy felt like it was sucked out from him. "Just let me get you cleaned up alright, stop complaining." He told him as he brought him back up stairs. In the bathroom Gilbert sat Matthew down next to the tub and turned it on, warm water filling it up. Both Gilbert and Matthew had their back facing each other as they both started to strip, unaware of the other's actions. Matthew had removed his clothing quickly and slipped into the bath, sighing as the warm water relaxed his muscles. He closed his eyes and sank down until the water lapped at his shoulders. Matthew cupped the water and splashed it on his face, getting rid of the blood on it. He was content being there, but was turned around and was suddenly sitting on Gilbert's lap. Gilbert's _naked_ lap.

Matthew started to moved to get away. "Woah, easy there puppy, you're making the situation worse." Gilbert said smoothly. "Me!?" Matthew said, looking at his wide eyed. "Yes, all I want is for you to sit, but I'll do more than hold you down if you moving around." He told him. "B-But-" "But what?" Gilbert raised a silver eyebrow at the blushing demon on his lap. "You're...we're you know..." "Naked?" "Yes! Now let me go!" Matthew said. "Nope." "Get away from me!" "I don't think so." "Please!" Matthew begged. Gilbert blinked at Matthew, "Hey I think that's the nicest thing you've said-" Gilbert was cut off as Matthew's sharp nails slashed at his cheek, causing two red lines to appear and slowly, droplets of blood slipped down his cheek from wound. Matthew quickly got off Gilbert's lap and moved to opposite side of the tub. "This isn't right." Matthew muttered softly. "Where's Peter? Oh my god where is he!?" Said frantically. "He has to be okay, oh lord, please save him." Matthew prayed, his eyes fluttered down to see his hands speckled with blood, some of the blood washed away in the water around. "Hercules, why...I just wanted to die! Why was it so hard!? You shouldn't have saved me, you could of made it to the tribe I-I-I..." Gilbert saw the distraught and fear in Matthew's eyes as he spoke, and could smell it on him as well.

Quietly he went over to him and wrapped his arms gently around the crying boy. "We said we needed to keep going! You need to wake up! Why aren't you getting up!?" Matthew cried, not noticing the arms around him. "We...we promise mom we'd live...mom..." Gilbert felt Matthew stiffen in his hold. "...I want my mother...I-I want...why, did she...is she okay?" Matthew tried form some kind of sentence but his mind was going haywire with all these thoughts. "Matthew?" Said softly, trying to bring Matthew out of his own mind and back into the present. Slowly, he watched as Matthew closed his eyes and slumped against Gilbert's chest, passing out due to stress.

Gilbert got out of bath, hauling Matthew in his arms as he walked out of the bathroom and to his bed. He lowered Matthew's soaking wet body on his bed, placing blanket, after blanket around him before he got himself dried off and dressed. He was sitting at the very edge of the bed, his back against the bed post, a leg propped up on the bed, the other lazily hanging off of it as he watched Matthew sleep, the occasional shiver running through his body. Gilbert couldn't remember how long he was sitting there, watching Matthew sleep but his attention was pulled to his bedroom door as it opened.

Eliza stood there, holding the door in her hands as she gave a concerned glance over towards Matthew. "He's alright, just having a metal breakdown." Gilbert said. "Well, you do have a lot of experience in metal breaks." Eliza said softly. "I do, don't I?" Gilbert said, his normally boasting loud voice, was quiet. "Did she see anything?" Gilbert asked, looking back at Matthew. "Lili wanted to go see what happen, but I got here to go upstairs to one of the bedrooms and we played house for a little bit. But she's sleeping now." Eliza told him, with a small smile on her face.

"Good..." Gilbert muttered. "I should go check in on her." She said, closing the door as she left. Matthew mumbled something under his breath and shifted in his spot a little. Slowly Gilbert shuffled over to Matthew, and laid next to him, covering the boy of them with a different blanket. Matthew shifted a bit closer to the sudden warmth next to him as he slept, and he could felt an arm wrap around him, bringing him closer to the source of the warmth.

He felt a hand slightly tug his hair and a soft murmur if words. Matthew didn't know what was said but it made him happy. Gilbert could feel Matthew shift closer to him and looked down at him. He saw some traces of blood still on his face and brought his hand down to wipe it away, slowly dragging his hand up to his wet locks, tangling his fingers in his hair. Looking down at Matthew's peaceful face, he realized that this is the closest he's gotten to the boy and he wasn't trying to run away or bite him.

"You'll be okay." Gilbert said into Matthew's ear before laying his own head down on his many pillows and closed his eyes, cradling Matthew close to him.

(Review?)


	9. Chapter 9

As Matthew's mind swam back into conscience he moved around in the spot he had been sleeping in. As he tried to sit up, his fingers that were nestled under the pillow brushed against something, making a crinkling sound. He ignored it for a moment and looked around the room. No one else was in the room, and he noticed that the thick curtains had been drawn, so he didn't know what time of day it was. With a clouded mind and eyesight Matthew's hands searched what he felt earlier and pulled out the letter he had hid under there yesterday.

Slowly he sat up on his knees and held the letter up close to his eyes to look at it clearly. He noticed the feather seal on it and carefully opened it without breaking it. When he did, he found a note inside and unfolded it to read it. It read...

_Dear Matthew, _

_We have only met once and in that short time I knew that you'll grow to be a great man. But I was informed of the recent events that have happen to you, and I apologize that I can not do anything about it, yet. I have sent the spirit of the Owl to give this message to you. The others will follow suit in hopes that they will give you something that they know you will need to grow even greater._

_ I am still not at my fullest yet, so please wait. Once I am, I will come and see you, and wish that we may share a great bond upon meeting. But until that time I leave you with this, you may not be the strongest psychically, but you're heart is big and your mind is open and that can be just as big of a threat as any trained solider. _

_See you soon. _

Matthew read the letter over a few times and held it out away from him to see it more clearly, trying to figure out who had written it, since the hand writing was so strange. As he did, his finger tips traced over a few words. He had no clue what exactly was going on but he knew that this person writing to him knew what was going on. He heard the bedroom door open and quickly shoved the letter under his pillow and looked over to see Eliza with a tray of foods.

When they made eye contact her eyes widen and mouth hung open the slightest, causing Matthew to somewhat shrink away from her. "You're awake." She said softly, and placed the tray on the other side of the bed and sat down next to it. "Well, yeah." Matthew said still confused. "Matthew you've been asleep for three days straight." She informed him. "What!?" He exclaimed and Eliza simply nodded her head. "Gilbert told Vladimir to stay here until woke up so that he can take a psychical. Here, you must be famished." She said and moved the tray closer to Matthew. To be honest, it looked like a little mini feast, and Matthew didn't need to be told a second time and started stuffing his face.

Eliza waited for Matthew to finish his food, simply giving him a small smile whenever he looked up at her. Once he was done he sat cross legged and thanked her greatly. "You should be thanking Gilbert really..." Eliza's voice trailed off. Matthew simply scoffed, "Why? I don't see him as the concerned type." He mumbled under his breath. "As cruel as he can be, believe it or not he has a heart. He's the one that's been taking of you, I just so happen check in on you and you were up." He told him. "Actually I'm surprised he's not in here, he must've taken his work into his office instead." She said softly. By that point, noticed that he was wearing a pair of black plaid boxers and a white t-shirt, and he was sure he didn't go to sleep like that, though his memory was a bit foggy. Then the thought hit him of him being naked in front of Gilbert and his cheeks heated up to a bright red and stared intently at the bed sheets. He was broken out of his trance when he heard Eliza laughing, "Don't worry, Gilbert didn't do anything inappropriate to you." She said and stood up, taking the tray with her. "He's been a bit fussy lately, I'll go tell him you're awake." She said as she turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Matthew called to her, before she left. "I can tell him myself." The words flew out of his mouth before he knew what he was thinking. "Really?" Eliza said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, I have to stretch my legs I've kinda been doing nothing for three days." He told her. "Oh, that reminded me, I'm hosting a small party later, just a few close friends. Nothing too big. I'd love it if you come to it." She said softly. "You'd have to ask Gilbert, since I apparently can't do anything without his say." He huffed and sat back in the bed. "Oh, I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll let you go." Eliza told him with a wink, before she closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Matthew picked up the pillow and held the letter close to him and quickly looked for a better place to hide it. Finding nowhere safe, he decided to life the mattress up a little bit and place the letter there instead. He then got up from his spot slowly, his head still a little fuzzy and stretched his arms and legs, feeling a bit better. Matthew walked up to the door and left the room, heading down to the first floor. He mentally slapped himself, he had no clue where Gilbert's office was, and he didn't know where Eliza went either. He wandered around for a little bit, turning down a hallway he had never seen before.

Matthew looked through slightly opened doors and huge rooms. It was when he saw two servants closing a door behind them, chatting to each other as he turned towards them. Immediately Matthew noticed one of the two was there when he was in the kitchen getting a drink for Gilbert. Before Matthew could turn away or hide, since he didn't want to deal with another fight, the two spotted him. "Well, there's the lazy devil now." Once of them said, snickering. "Finally wake up princess?" The other asked. "Yeah, thanks to you, we gotta work harder since Gilbert's been fussing over you." He said. Both were taller than Matthew by a few inches, and he notice them puffing out their chest to seem even bigger to him. Rolling his eyes Matthew walked towards them. "I've seen new born cubs with a sharper tongue than you two." He commented, though they only laughed at him. Matthew ignored them as they walked away and walked up to the door. Slowly he opened it, popping his head in as the door creaked slightly.

He saw Gilbert working at his desk with a few stacks of papers on one side, on the other was a cup of something warm, since he could see the steam lapping around the rim of the cup. The whole room was pretty cozy, a small love seat couch and red carpeted floor, and everything was illuminated by the desk lamp, above Gilbert's head. "I thought I told you two to quit slacking off and get back to work?" Gilbert snapped, placing a few papers on top of the stacks. "Umm..." Matthew didn't know how to respond to that as he slowly entered the room. Gilbert turned around in his swivel chair, a pair of black rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

It took him a second, before realizing who was standing at his door. "Jesus, Matthew, you're awake." He said, a bit surprised and quickly took off the glasses and stood up. "Um, yeah I just came by to tell you that." He muttered softly as his gaze was slowly pulled towards the floor, staring at his feet. "Ah, I...I just wanted to say," Matthew cleared his throat, "thanks for ah, taking care of me while I umm slept...a lot." He said shyly. Gilbert looked at the blushing young teen standing there in front of him, he couldn't help but smile. He walked up to Matthew and just as the other looked up he gently ran his hand through his golden locks. When Matthew slept he did this for moments at a time, it sometimes felt like hours, and he noticed how a smile or a soft noise escaped his sleeping self. Though now he stiffen a bit, but didn't flinch when he touched him. "No problem puppy, but from now on, we're sleeping together...no butts. Also, I need Vladdy to give you a check up. Said he couldn't really doing anything while you were asleep." He said and guided him out the doors.

Matthew went to protest about the sudden new sleeping arrangement, but he closed his mouth and simply followed Gilbert to where Vladimir was. Gilbert said he was somewhere in the west wing of the house as they turned down a hallway, long high windows decorating the right side. Immediately Matthew darted to one and looked outside, his tail wagging back and forth as if he had a sudden sugar rush and his ears were perked up high, twitching a few times. Gilbert immediately turned around and pulled Matthew by the hand and tugged him to the room Vladimir was currently residing in. The whole time Matthew stared at the window, his ears pointed towards it.

He made a note to himself to let the kid out later for a little bit, of course under his supervision. When they reached the door Gilbert practically kicked it open and walked into the room with Matthew. "Vladdy!" Gilbert called. There were mounds upon mounds of books everywhere. He could barely see the desk that rested in the center of the room, which was lighted with the natural glow of candles. Gilbert noticed his cousin standing against his other desk, much bigger and longer pushed up against the wall were many pictures and articles hung by push pins, and him talking on the phone. "I'll call you later." He quickly said and hung up.

"I would very much like it if you didn't kick the door down." Vladimir said walking over to them. "I see Matthew is awake and walking around." He commented. "Yeah, I just wanted you to give him a quick once over." He said. Vladimir motioned Matthew sit on the burgundy canopy bed and walked over to him. The green orb appeared above in the center between the two of them as Vladimir simply checked his arms, feeling them up and down and then moving to the next one. "Take off your shirt." He said as he was examining his legs. Matthew hesitated for a moment but complied and took off the article of clothing. Vladimir stared at Matthew's chest intently, and he noticed how his hazel reddish eyes had now a slightly green tint to them. His eyes traveled up to his head and he paused, "Close your eyes." He said and Matthew did so. When he did, he felt Vladimir's fingers light brush against his closed eye lids.

When he opened them he saw that Vladimir had walked over to a closet. "Have you been hit over the head recently?" He asked as he searched for something. The only time he could really remember getting hit with something was with the baton while he was still on the boat. "I got hit with a baton a few weeks ago." He said, and pointed to spot where he was hit, slightly above his cheeks bone, and dangerous close to his temple. Nodding his head, Vladimir came back with a pair of thin framed glasses and placed them on Matthew's head. "I'm going to assume that recently reading things up close have been a bit difficult." Vladimir said. Matthew's eyes widen slightly, remembering the letter under the mattress. "Um, yeah.." He said slowly, playing with the glasses on his head. "There's no brain damage, thanks to the thicker skull you have due to your...breed, it protected your brain and everything else, but from what I can tell, it put a lot of strain on your eyes from the angle of the blow for a short amount of time." Vladimir explained as he watched Matthew fiddle with his new glasses. "It'll take some time to get used to them, just ask Gilbert." He nodded his head over to his cousin, reading one of his medical books. "Oh yeah, Vlad, I have a question to ask you." He said and walked over, revealing a picture from his breast pocket and handing it to him. "When Matthew passed out in the hallway, some lady appeared and left these in the carpet." He told him.

It was a picture of the two deer foot prints in the carpet, perfectly outlined in their impression on it. Vladimir looked over the photo and then bopped Gilbert over the head with his open hand. "Do you listen to anything I say?" He asked walking away. "I guess Roderick didn't do as good as a summary as I thought he'd be able to tell." He muttered and went over to his desk and pulled out a yellowing paged book with interesting designs on the leather cover. "Did you even read the book he gave you?" He asked, opening it up. "Uh..." "That translates to no." Vladimir said and told the two to come over to him.

The three of them huddle over the small desk and looked at the book. "Matthew I'm positive you've heard of the great spirits." He stated, and Matthew nodded his head. "Now, I'm going to go over this once, so pay attention." He said sternly, glancing over at Gilbert. He just rolled his eyes and looked down at the book. "Matthew, I think you should explain in more depth of these spirits." Vladimir suggested. "Okay, so their are seven warrior spirits that watch over the lands where I lived. Bear, deer, eagle, salmon, wolverine, owl, and wolf. There was the Owl for wisdom..." He paused for a second, "Then the Deer, who represented kind nature, the Eagle for bravery, the Salmon for freedom. The Wolverine stood for skill, Bear was for brute strength, and-and the Wolf was viewed as life itself and all the pains and joys that came with it." He said and looked down at the book at a few pictures representing the spirits, he noticed the Owl and Deer from the days before. A moment of silence covered the three demons as Matthew turned a few pages of the book. "The spirits are visiting Matthew for a reason." Vladimir suddenly said. "Each spirit can only mate once in their life time, correct?" Vladimir said and Matthew nodded his head.

"Records have been made of the times they have mated, but the record is from the early 1970's, and the Wolverine and Wolf spirits were missing entries in the document." Vladimir said. "Which means those two spirits have mated after the '70's or have yet to mate. Now, Gilbert." Vladimir exclaimed while looking over at him. "Yeah?" "Why do think each spirit is coming into contact with him?" Vladimir asked him, crossing his arms. Matthew gave a worried glance at the two of them. "That he's special?" Gilbert retorted. "Dear lord you are the densest person I have ever met." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, and then walked over to Matthew, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Matthew is very, very special because he's the offspring of the Wolf Spirit." He spelt it out for the High ranking demon.

"I would think the Grand Duke of Hell would be a bit sharper." Vladimir said, letting go of Matthew. "What are you saying!?" He younger demon yelped. "I've never even seen my father before, my own mother barely spoke about him!" He said, slightly shaking his head from side to side. "Matthew, why else would you get a letter from a person saying he has seen you before for only a brief amount of time and sent one of those Great Spirits to personal send it to you?" "How do you know about that?" Matthew asked but Vladimir ignored it and turned to Gilbert, who honestly looked a bit dumbfounded. "Matthew's pure-blooded wolf demon, purest you can possible get, and not only that he has the blood of practically a god running through his veins. Though as to why your father wants to meet you so soon is beyond me." Vladimir concluded. Matthew's mind was reeling with the new found information. Vladimir had a point, but just how?!

As Matthew was searching for anything thought that could prove this wrong, his mother's lullaby was pushed to the front of his head. "I-In the moon light...I felt your heart..." Matthew mumbled to him and Vladimir's eyes flashed over towards Matthew. "Keep going." He suddenly heard Gilbert speak up.

"Quiver like a bow string's pulse...ah, In the moon's pale light you looked at me, nobody knows your heart." Matthew paused, trying to remember the words, "When the sun has gone I see you, beautiful and haunting but cold. Like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet, nobody knows your heart. All...all of your sorrow, grief and pain; locked away in the forest of the night...your secret heart belongs to the world, of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark." He finished, staring at the ground.

Vladimir went over to the book he had pulled out earlier and flipped a few pages, he then held the book out to Matthew to read it. The same lyrics were inscribed on the page. "This song is usually sung when a new 'demigod' is born within ancient America, or well currently the Americas it's been sung for many years on end." He said. "You aren't implying that I'm the Wolf spirit's son." Matthew said and took a slight step back. "There's nothing you should be ashamed about, but it is dangerous for you now if any of this information got into the private eyes of any politicians around here." Vladimir said and turned to Gilbert, who was simply staring at Matthew. "You don't have to worry about anything Mat-" suddenly Matthew left the room and slammed the door behind him, walking down the hallway, arms crossed and slightly holding his sides and decided to stop at the last window and lean against it, his forehead pressing against the cool glass.

He couldn't believe it, all this information, his mind yet again search for something to prove Vladimir wrong and that his father just wasn't here living, he was dead somewhere he kinda always thought that. His mother said vague things about him, he just assumed she didn't want to out right tell him he's dead and will never get to see him.

A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder and looked up at the window to see Gilbert's reflection in it with a blank expression on his face. "Just, why now? Why not come and see me or contact me earlier? Why?" Matthew asked out loud and heard Gilbert sigh. He saw him side his hand off of his shoulder and lean against the side of the window with his arms crossed. "Fathers are kinda shitty, more than you think." Gilbert said and made eye contact, but the other looked back at the window. "They're suddenly there all happy and praising everything you did no matter how awful you may think it is, but the next thing they're suddenly throwing all these responsibility and your freedom is thrown out the door. Then, then they complain how defensive you're getting and how you aren't spending time with family! Who was the one to pull all this bullshit in the first place; him. Then you get all this power in the palm of your hands and you have no fucking idea what to do with it and you end up doing a bunch of bad things that you wish you could take back. Then they blame you for everything bad that's happen in their life, and before you know it he left, but before making sure that I knew I was a mistake." Gilbert said, looking at the window. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make that about me. Guess I got carried away." Matthew didn't say anything for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could think of, but he saw Gilbert smiling at him as he looked up at him. "Don't sweat it pup, I'm sure your dad's not as mine was, he said he's gonna come see ya and shit." He said and ruffled up Matthew's hair.

Gilbert's hand stayed there and they stared at each for a few moments, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Gilbert noted how round and beautiful Matthew's eyes were, and with his new glasses made him all the more tempting. Though, Matthew liked the nice feeling it brought him when Gilbert scratched his head, Gilbert's eyes were staring so intensely into his, but he just couldn't being himself to turn away from their gaze. As he stared back, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw where had hit him across his cheek, a single small, thin line, barely visible could be seen by him. Before he knew what he was doing he placed his hand against it. He saw the look of slight surprise in his features.

"Matthew." Gilbert said his name softly, his hand slipping down to the base of Matthew's neck. The younger just hummed softly response to it, but he saw hesitation in those deep red depths of his eyes. Slowly he watched as he sighed under his breath before leaning down a bit and closed his eyes. When he felt the graze of his lips against his own he closed his as well. It felt strange at first, kissing someone and felt could practically fell the experience in the way Gilbert's melted into his. He felt himself shaking a bit out of nervousness and suddenly felt both of his arms embrace him. Matthew's hand, that wasn't holding his cheek was pressed up against the other's chest.

The warmth being let in from the window made the kiss seem all the more...amazing. It was over as soon as it started and Gilbert could see that Matthew was trembling a bit and blushing greatly, but he hadn't refused him, he hadn't pushed him away. He then simply hinged him, tucking his chin atop of Matthew's head. "You'll be okay Mattie." He said softly.

The two embraced each other under the warmth of the afternoon sun, when a suddenly flash beside them went off and caught their attentions. They both saw Elizabeth, waving her camera in her hand around in circles, and Roderick standing next to her with his arms crossed, with somewhat of a frown. "I didn't think he'd do it." He muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed to Eliza, who then stuck her tongue out. "Told'ya so!" She exclaimed and plucked the twenty out of his hand and placed it in her own pocket, she then turned to look at the two still holding on to each other.

"As much as I would love to watch you two make out, you two need to get ready for my party at my place, which," she glanced down at her watch, "is going to start in two hours, I'd like you to be there, and not lipped locked to each other." She said smiling, which made Matthew's blush spread to his whole face and a little towards his neck. This caused Gilbert to laugh loudly. "Anywho," Eliza snapped another picture of the two of them, "go shoo, get ready." She said as both her and Roderick turned to leave. Right before they disappeared from sight Roderick turned around, "By the way, Francis is waiting in front for you." He said before leaving.

"Let's go get you dressed." Gilbert, guiding Matthew by the hand, causing him to stumble forward a bit. "Just because that happen doesn't mean that I completely head over heels for you." He muttered to him.

"That'll change." Was all Gilbert said as he walked towards the main entrance.

**_((PLEASE READ! FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING OR JUST READING MY STORY, I WANT TO THANK YOU, AND IF I COULD I'D GIVE ALL A HUGE HUG! SECOND IVE BEEN READING EVERYONE'S REVIEW SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW ILL TRY AND RESPOND TO THEM BUT I AM READING ALL OF THEM! BUT ALSO I DIDNT THINK THE LAST WAS REALLY GOOD, SO I HOPE THIS KINDA MAKES UP FOR IT. ))_**


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew followed behind Gilbert, who would not let go of his hand as they walked, seeing Francis waiting in front of the stair case. "Ah, Gilbert! Matthew! So good to see you!" He said, immediately walking over to Matthew and pinching his cheek softly, looking him over. "Do I see a faint blush on those soft cheeks of yours?" Francis purred and glanced over at Gilbert who pretended to be distracted. "Well, doesn't matter now, but Elizabeth invited me to her party this evening and I knew that Gilbert's fashion sense is very much hindered. I couldn't bare to see cute little Matthew in something of your choice!" He exclaimed, pulling Matthew into a hug, and petting his hair. Gilbert a glare his way and Francis smiled a very Cheshire Cat-like grin.

"Now, up stairs you two! We have party to get ready for!" Francis said, pushing both of them towards the stairs. Once in Gilbert's bedroom, Francis had ordered Matthew to go take a bath and looked at him curiously when he hesitated. "Here I'll turn it on for you." Gilbert said as he walked towards the bath. "No way! The last time you did you pushed me in!" Matthew said, "I can do it myself!" He told him and walked into the bathroom closing the door. Gilbert heard Francis's laugh echoing off the walls of his bedroom.

"Keep laughing it up frenchy." He growled and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I will I will." He said and walked over to Gilbert, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "His virginity was slightly less noticeable when I smelt Matthew, you do a little necking?" He wagged his eyebrows at him. Which made Gilbert roll his eyes, but smiled at the other in the room. "Well, let's get you ready then!" Francis said and went over and opened his closet door to see what he had to work with.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Matthew had settled himself in the bathtub, after finally being able to turn it on. The steam rolled and twisted around the rim of the bath as he relaxed in it. After a few minute of washing his hair he heard the bathroom door creak open and turned to see who had opened it. Matthew sank deeper immediately into the water as he saw Francis. "Quick question Matthew, what is your favorite color, blue or red?" He asked. "Blue!" He said quickly, and Francis smiled, thanking him before closing the door again. The young wolf demon sighed a breath of relief. Matthew sat in the tub, staring off into space, until he thought he had cleaned up enough and got out. Draining out the bath tub and then getting a fuzzy black towel and wrapping it around his waist. He then proceeded to shake out his hair with both of his hands.

After a few moments he appeared from behind the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom, to see Gilbert standing there. He was wearing a blue suit, with a white under shirt that he could notice, had a few buttons undone. Black polished shoes dawned his feet with a sharp shine to them.

When Gilbert heard the bathroom door open, he saw Matthew walk in with just a towel, and of course, who's mind wouldn't wander to beyond what that black towel covered? He continued to look at his as he was fixing his cuffs and a smirk tugged at his lips as he then looked away. Francis was busing himself in Gilbert's closet, trying to find something suitable for Matthew to wear to even noticed Matthew was in the room. "Are you sure you've been feeding him correctly, he has such a slim waist line! I'm starting to think that anything you have might still be a bit too big for him." Francis called over his shoulder. "I think I'm eating fine," Matthew muttered, who he'd caused the Frenchman to turn around, "maybe it's from all the running I always did. I was the fastest messenger in my pack." He told them, looking down and poking at his stomach.

"God that's cute..." Francis groaned under his breath as he stared at the youngest one in the room. Gilbert flashed his eyes and watched his friend like a hawk. "So, um what am I wearing?" Matthew looked between the two of them. "I'm so glad you asked!" Francis said, clasping his hands together. "I was able to find these pair of black slacks, but you might have to wear a belt, because they seem a bit big at the waist." He told him, as he tossed the pants over his shoulder, and Matthew quickly ran to catch them. Francis also threw a pair of black briefs at him, which he caught, blushing. "Don't worry, we'll turn around so you can change." Gilbert said, walking over to Francis and somewhat forcefully, turned his back to Matthew, and could see the slight pout in his lips. As the two faced the walk, chatting to themselves, Matthew quickly discarded the towel and tugged on the black briefs. He then slipped on the black slacks and zipped them and button them to find out that Francis was right. They were too big.

"Um, I think I need a belt..." Matthew said softly as he held up his pants with one hand so that they wouldn't fall down. Both demons turned around to see Matthew standing there in those too big pants with no shirt on, though both controlled themselves so that they wouldn't scare the younger one. "R-Right." Francis muttered and got one, giving it to Matthew. As he put it on, Francis noticed the other's tattoo on his forearm. "Looks like your going to have to a long sleeve button-down. Not many people like the inking of skin." He told him.

Gilbert looked over at Matthew and saw it to, he was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Either way he himself walked to his closet and pulled out a button down shirt and handed it to Matthew to be placed on. Once they were all ready to go, after Francis had finally given up on making one of Matthew's stray hairs lay down flat, the two of them got in the back of one of Gilbert's black limos. Francis, stood beside the door and closed it, saying he was taking his own sports car. He waved them off as the limo drove down the long drive way. "It's been a while since you've been outside right?" Gilbert said as he looked at Matthew, who was currently looking out the window, ears perked up right.

The boy simply nodded happily in response, as he rolled down the window by accident, which caused his eyes to light up. Seeing him so happy made him feel all the more guilty as to what he was about to do. "Hey, Matthew, can you sit down for a moment?" He asked him and saw the other reluctantly sit down and face him. Gilbert let out a sigh underneath his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "When we get to Eliza's party, you're gonna have to out this back on." Gilbert him, revealing the black collar. Originally Gilbert had taken off when Matthew had been under a temporary unconsciousness, but now that they were going to be seen in public... Seeing the hurt look in Matthew's eyes felt like a knife to Gilbert's chest.

"I'm sorry Matthew, but everyone else will see you as a pet for me. It's safer if we keep up that imagine. I have a reputation as the Grand Duke of Hell; if they see me letting one of my slaves walking around without a collar, or marking they're going to get suspicious and something bad might happen." He explained to him, hoping he would understand. Matthew didn't look up at Gilbert, and glared at the floor. "I won't put it on." He told him, squinting at the ground. "I see now where your priorities are, I was so foolish to think that you could care for someone." He muttered and crossed his arms, trying his best to keep his face emotionless, but Gilbert could see through that mask. "Listen, Matthew put yourself in my shoes-" "Why don't you put yourself in my shoes? A chef is suppose to show compassion or else his pack won't trust him and most likely exile him or something showing a little weakness shows that you're normal and not-" Gilbert cut Matthew off when he suddenly snapped the collar around his neck. "I'm sorry, whether you believe me or not right now, but your world you use to live in Matthew, that world and this one right now you're living in is completely different. You're just going to have to adapt to it to survive it." Gilbert told him.

Matthew had then, pushed Gilbert away from him. "I don't want to survive I don't want to fight, I want to live my life!" He snapped at him and turned to face the window, not wanting to talk anymore to him. Gilbert slumped back in his seat and sighed to himself. He seriously fucked up. The two stayed in silence for the rest of the drive to Elizabeth's party, neither one wanting to look at each other. When they finally got to the grand mansion, Gilbert was the first to get out and turned around to wait for Matthew to climb out, bit saw him still sitting in his seat, having no intention to move. "You coming Gilbert?" Francis called as he reached the front door of the house.

"Yeah, just give me a second!" He called to him. Gilbert looked around to make sure no one was around before crouching down and grabbed Matthew's arm to pull him closer to him. "Let me go! I don't want to go!" He growled, but suddenly stopped when he heard the 'click' of the collar and it falling to the ground was heard. "I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry Matthew." Gilbert said and held one of Matthew's hand. "I didn't think it'd make you that upset. I just, I just really like you." He told him and kissed one of Matthew's knuckle. Slowly Matthew stood up and out of the car, suddenly weary of Gilbert.

"Come on, Eliza always has some good food spreads." Gilbert smiled down at Matthew. The other nodded, hand still holding on to his as they walked into the large house. Gilbert guided Matthew to back of the house. As they reached a set of double doors Gilbert pushed them open dramatically. "Alright people! The party is here!" He hollered out loud, getting almost everyone's attention at once. Matthew's ears immediately fell flat against his head at Gilbert's yelling and flinched slightly. The both of them walked down a tiny flight of stairs into the big open yard, which was absolutely breath taking.

There were pole lamps all around the border of the yard, rich lush green grass covering every square inch, that wasn't the dance floor. That floor itself was made of wood, on a two foot elevated stage, where some people were dancing to classical music. In the yard, people chatted and were sitting around beautiful white clothed table and chairs. Everything in the late afternoon sun made it look kind of like a magical garden to Matthew. He let Gilbert guide him over to where Eliza and Roderick were talking to each other, a long the way many people noticed and looked at Matthew and saw them whispering to each other.

"Hey! I'm glad you two could make it!" Eliza said happily. "Aw, Matthew you look so adorable!" She said and went over to hug him tightly. This caused the young wolf demon to smile and blush a bit. Eliza herself was wearing a bright green sundress with a matching bow tied around her waist line, a pretty white flower tucked into her brown shimmering locks. "Y-You look pretty Elizabeth." He stuttered the slightest, which Gilbert and Eliza thought was cute. "Anyway, have fun you two, me and Roderick have to go greet a few more guest!" She said, and dragged a frowning Roderick along with her.

Watching them walk off, it was then that Antonio and his boyfriend Lovino came over to talk to them. After a few minutes both Antonio and Gilbert excused themselves, leaving Lovino and Matthew with each other. "So, Lovino how do like the party?" He asked him, as he looked around. "Eh? It's whatever, what I want to know is why you're so nervous?" He asked him, calling a servant over to get both of them a drink. Matthew thanked him, taking a glass. "I'm not nervous." He told him playing with the rim of his glass. "Keep telling yourself that, but I can understand why. A bunch if political ranking demons all gathered together for a 'little get together' it's so corny. It's just a better chance for them all to gossip about each other in front of each other." Lovino said, taking a sip from his drink. "Oh, I see." He mumbled and took a drink as well.

Suddenly Matthew coughed harshly, trying not to spit out the horrible tasting liquid out onto the groundon be rude. "What is this?" He asked to a snickering Lovino. "Sorry, didn't know you didn't like alcohol." He said. "Anywho, how's living with potato bastard been?" He asked, as the two walked around a little bit. "It...has it's ups and downs." Matthew said, tugging at the ends of his shirt. "I hear ya on that one. Antonio's so clueless sometimes, literally when I'm in the mood I have to spell it out for him." He told him, taking another sip. Internally Matthew tried not to blush as they kept causally walking making some talk. As they were both talking to each other, Lovino and a man bumped into him, causing him to spill his drink on Matthew a little bit. "Watch where you're going bastard!" Lovino yelled. "Ah, Lovino..." Matthew said, placing his hands on his shoulders and tried to tug him away from the person.

"I believe little pets should be on leashes the last time I checked." The person said, turning to look at the two shorter demons. The both of them looked up to see none other than Ivan standing there. Now the roles were changed and Lovino was now trying to tug Matthew away, who dared Ivan's gaze with his own and didn't move. His ears stuck up straight and tail bristled out behind his, lashing back and forth as his hands balled into fists. "Ah, if it isn't little Matthew and Antonio's bitch." Ivan said with his childish sounding voice and smile. "Why the hell are you here? I'm pretty sure Eliza wouldn't want you at her party." Lovino said. "I am a friend of a friend who just so happen to invite me." He said, and looked back at Matthew to see the pure malice infesting his eyes. "Why so mad little Matvey?" He asked with an almost perfected, worried look. "You know why you insidious bastard!" He growled under his breath. "You think just because you have some kind of title you think you can take me on?" Matthew asked.

Ivan simply giggled at them, "Of course! I could crush both of your skulls with just my hands." He told them, gesturing to his large hands. "Maybe Matvey should tone down a little, da? Wouldn't want Gilbert to come clean up your mess, or to have to embarrassingly drag his untrained pet away and have everyone frown upon him. That'd be very bad." Ivan pouted and raised his hand and petted his head with that sweetly sick smile on his face.

The only thing Lovino could think of in those next few moments he saw, was that Matthew had some really big balls, because before he knew it, both him and Ivan were wrestling each other on the ground. Ivan had Matthew pinned in moment, but Matthew had started to tear away Ivan's shirt with fangs and claws. He latched on to his arm and could taste the blood in his throat. They only stayed like that for a few moments before a few demons near by watching decoded to pull the two apart, obviously trying hard to keep the two from killing each other.

It was then that Gilbert came running over to them. "What the fuck is going on!?" He yelled, demanding to know, glaring at Ivan. "And why the fucking hell are you here?!" He added seeing the damn giant. "Your feral pet attacked me." Ivan said, licking his lips. "Of course he did!" Gilbert said, "He kinda does that to every asshole he meets, and you're the biggest one I know." He told him and walked over to Matthew, taking his arm and pulling him close to him, but kept his gaze on Ivan. "Good boy." He muttered into Matthew's hair. "Lovino, Tonio's looking for you." He said to other who nodded his head and walked towards them as they left the scene. Gilbert had ushered Matthew into the small patio area where no many people were. He told him to sit there while he went to go get him something to drink.

Matthew waited with his head in his hands thinking how stupid he was to let Ivan push his buttons like that! Trying to calm his shaking nerves he felt a hand on his bouncing leg and looked up, excepting Gilbert. Instead, a man with a beautiful tan with dark brown hair and eyes was standing there. His short locks of hair had eagle feathers twisted into them and wore dull golden armor with dark brown fur coverings and a necklace made of different bones and feathers. "Your father sent me here to give you bravery, but it looks like you already have it!" He said smiling down at him. "But a little more won't hurt." He said and covered Matthew's forearm where his tattoo was covered by his shirt. He suddenly felt light headed and dizzy.

By the time Matthew's focus came back into focus, the being was gone and there was a feather in his lap, an eagle feather. Moments later Gilbert came back with a glass of water and handed to him as he sat down next to him."Well, Eliza is pissed beyond pissed that Ivan was here, which she did not want at all! But you really showed that prick, but...I'm glad your okay, just don't do that again when I'm not there." Gilbert and patted Matthew's shoulder. "I could have handle him myself." Matthew muttered taking a sip of water. Gilbert chuckled softly. "I know I know." He said softly and leaned back in his seat, looking at the dance floor. "Hey, you wanna dance?" He asked Matthew.

"Um...I don't dance." Matthew told him, placing his drink down on the tiny glass table. "Oh, come on!" Gilbert said, bringing Matthew up with him. "No, Gilbert I can't dance, not like they're doing!" He said quickly, pointing at the group of people on the dance floor. "Okay, okay...remind me later to teach you later." He said out loud and took Matthew's hand. "Follow me." He said and guided Matthew to the side of the house.

By now, the afternoon sun barely could shine it's light through the trees surround the property, and the lights in the back yard illuminated everything. Though certain spots were cloaked in inky darkness, like the side of the house. "What are we doing Gilbert?" He asked him, thinking they might have been already leaving, because if they were he wanted to say goodbye to Eliza and everyone.

But that wasn't the case.

Gilbert shoved Matthew against the house wall, not enough to hurt but enough to surprise him. What surprise him even more was when he started to kiss him. Immediately without thinking Matthew kissed back. Matthew was still a bit awkward and just hoped he was doing good. Gilbert on the other end was hotly grabbing him, tugging at the edge of shirt and even squeezed Matthew's ass at one point. "Ah-Gilbert-Wh" Matthew tried to speak as he broke the kiss, moving his head to side. Which Gilbert then decided to take that opening and suck on Matthew's neck, causing him to give a small whimper.

Both of them where flushed up against each other and even in the darkness Gilbert could the other was blushing. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Ever since that kiss this morning...it was all I was thinking about, and doing things like this with you." Gilbert was breathing heavily, but not as bad as Matthew was.

"Gilbert, have you been drinking?" He asked him. "What? Oh hell no! Mattie, oh my god I'd never!" He said and backed away from him. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know." He told him, his fingers finding their way up to the spot on his neck where Gilbert's lips had been. "I know I sound like a some desperate pervert but I haven't been able to get any kind of release if I'm not thinking of you." Gilbert confessed to him. Matthew's face heated up and he didn't look up at Gilbert as his ears laid flat against his head. "I'm sorry Matthew I-" "I'll...I'll help you." Matthew said suddenly and Gilbert's eyes widen. "Listen, Mattie I'm not pressuring you to do this or anything!" Gilbert told him, putting his hands up in front of him.

"I know you aren't pressuring me, I'm not stupid enough to let someone like you do that." He told him, and took a small step forward.

"But, I'll help you on one condition..."

**_(Review, please?) _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: HEY GUYS, IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! MCAS WAS LAST WEEK AND I ALSO WENT TO ANIME BOSTON, WHICH WAS PRETTY FUCKING AWESOME SO THATS WHY I HAVENT UPDATED! ...sorry... But yeah I'm really glad you all love my story and it makes me tear up inside and out! Thank you all so much for reading!_**

"Promise me, that you're not lying to me right now and trying to some how use me, whatever feelings you have for me are true and honest. That this feeling in my chest is not standing upon lies and deceptions, because if it is, some way and somehow I will leave and you will not stop me." Matthew told him as sternly as he could at that moment. Gilbert gave a small smile and nodded his head, "Deal." Matthew gave a smile as well and walked up to Gilbert and cupped his cheeks and stood on the tips of his toes, and gently gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You ready for this?" Gilbert asked Matthew, placing his hands on his hips, and Francis was right, they were very slim. "Yeah." Was his response. Gilbert then took Matthew's hand and both of them ran back to limo quickly, without saying goodbye to anyone. Once inside Gilbert told his driver to get them back to his house and then ordered the divider to rolled up, as well as the windows. The moment the divider touch the top, Gilbert and Matthew were lip locked again.

Gilbert pulled Matthew onto his lap, never breaking the kiss as he let his hands wander up to his chest and slowly unbutton his shirt, while Matthew slipped his hands on top of Gilbert's shoulder and pushed his suit coat back until it slid to his elbows. Matthew pulled away for a moment to breathe and Gilbert's lips occupied themselves with his neck and shoulders, peppering kiss marks softly. "Gil...haven't-I haven't done this..." Matthew heavily breathed out. "Shhh, just follow what your body wants to do, I promise I'll stop when you say so, so don't worry." He said as he pulled Matthew's white button down off and tossed it to the side. Matthew leaned down slightly and kissed Gilbert in a passionate embrace and this caused Gilbert to let out a little grunt. Gilbert's hands itched and scratched at Matthew's skin, it was like feeling up warm silk under his fingers. His hands explored until one found his exposed nipple and rubbed it between thumb and fore finger, it caused Matthew to whimper against the kiss.

Gilbert moved back and licked his lips before leaning forward and kissing the pink nub softly, letting his hot breath hit the sensitive flesh. He could see how his breath hitched in his chest, raising and falling. Matthew let out a faint moan and then let out a surprised yelp when Gilbert's lips latched onto his right nipple and started to suck it. His hands tugged at Gilbert's clothed shoulders and rocked his hips against Gilbert's feeling the strain in both of their pants rub up against each other. "Pretty sensitive, huh?" Gilbert smiled up at Matthew and slid his hand down until it reached the bulge between his spread legs. He continued to look up at Matthew, even when the younger closed his eyes and blushed a bit. "Here." He said and grabbed Matthew's own hand and placed it between his legs as well. Gilbert could see his eyes flutter open and stare right at him shock. "It's...its-" "It's like this because of you." Gilbert cut Matthew off. Matthew felt Gilbert push him down onto the cushion and crawl over to him, nipping, kissing and licking all the way up to his mouth slowly.

By the time they could look each other in the eyes both were panting a bit, their breaths mixing together as they stayed like that for a moment. In the next, Gilbert's hand snaked down between them and to Matthew's pants undoing the belt and zipping down his pants, tugging them off a bit before sitting up. With hazy eyes Matthew looked up at Gilbert looming over him and his gaze was slowly being pull towards his pants. The sound of him undoing his belt buckle sent a tiny, visible chill down his spine. Gilbert could feel Matthew's nervous gaze on him as he tugged his pants down to his knees. He leaned forward and kissed him to distract the other as he undid his pants and pulled Matthew's pants and boxers down with one quick yank. "Gilbert!" Matthew yelped, startled. "You're okay." He hummed right next to his ear, though Matthew's gaze kept looking down between them at both erections now rubbing each other, the only thing keeping them past was Gilbert's own boxers he had on. Which those as well soon joined his pants around his knees.

Matthew closed his eyes once again and squeezed Gilbert's shoulders as the elder one grind their hips together, their hot flushed erection touching each other. "Matthew." The younger demon heard Gilbert call out his name but didn't dare to open his eyes, "look at me." Gilbert said, one of his hands coming up and cupping Matthew's cheek. Slowly the other opened his eyes, the glasses perched on his nose were tilted to the side and cheeks flustered, though he was a bit shocked to see Gilbert's pale face reddening a bit. "You're really feeling it here." He whispered, never wavering his gaze as his hand reached down and gently stroked Matthew's weeping erection. Matthew couldn't help himself and bucked his hips into his hand whimpering softly. Every now and again, Gilbert's cock rutted hotly against his and a few moans escaped his red abused lips. Matthew's grip got tighter as Gilbert continued his ministration. Breathing heavily Gilbert removed one of Matthew's tensed hands and wrapped it around both of there cocks. His other hand, that wasn't gently running itself through Matthew's golden locks, was wrapped around Matthew's and help him stroke the both of them. The young demon's voice grew louder and louder as each moment passed and Gilbert couldn't help but smile and kiss his opened mouth, sliding his tongue in.

As they kissed, Matthew's nails dug into Gilbert's shoulder causing small droplets of blood to stain his skin and underneath Matthew's nails. Big, teary violet eyes closed shut as Gilbert's mouth attacked him. Between rocking his hips, feeling Gilbert's bare skin sliding against his, the heat coming off between them, his skilled tongue and his hand roaming his body caused a violent shiver to run through his body. The heat in the pit of his stomach grew and broke way from the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting the two opened mouths. "Aah-aaahhnngh!' Matthew cried out, cumming on his stomach and both of their hands. Only a few moments later Gilbert came as well, coating Matthew's lower abdomen.

A moment passed by them in silence as Gilbert's feature turned from one of pleasure to shock and worry. "M-Matthew..." He spoke softly as the first few tears fell from his eyes and rolled down the side of his face. "Yeah?" His voice cracked softly and looked up at Gilbert's worried face. "Shit, Mattie I told you to tell me to stop if you want to!" He told him. Matthew quickly rubbed his puffy eyes and propped himself on his elbow, "Sorry...I didn't realize...I mean I didn't want to stop, it felt..." Matthew hesitated for a moment, "nice." He muttered. Gilbert and Matthew stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. Smiling, Gilbert leaned in and gave a soft kiss against Matthew's nose. "I really needed that." He commented and sighed. Matthew, simply hummed as Gilbert laid next to him, fixing his pants and underwear a bit.

Suddenly the limo's back door opened violently and both demons looked over to see a figure standing in the darkness, but the inside lights coming from inside the limo lit the figures eyes enough to see a bright green, a familiar green. "Fuck! Arthur what the fuck is wrong with you!" Gilbert shouted and quickly grabbed his discarded jacket and tossed it over Matthew, as he pulled up his pants. Arthur's eyes traveled over to Matthew and gave a small cocky smirk. "I knew you'd be a bitch sooner or later." He said and stepped back a bit to straighten up. Gilbert took this time to zip and buckle his pants up, only to feel Matthew shift in his seat to an upward position and snarl deeply at him from his spot. Gilbert held him back by his shoulders and told Arthur to go wait in the house. Though Matthew still looked at the door with a deadly stare and barred teeth. "Easy there, just relax for a minute." Gilbert patted his shoulder and sat back a bit. He could see how Matthew's stance was tense now that he knew that Arthur was here. "I'm fine, we should get inside." Matthew grumbled and started to put his clothing back on and fixing his pants.

Gilbert saw him go to stand up but his knees buckled together and tried not to laugh at him. "Just sit." He told him and placed him back down in his seat. "Arthur can wait, okay." Gilbert said as he started to fix Matthew's clothing. "I know you are beyond pissed at Arthur for what he's done to you, but he has some information I really need right now. After I get what I need from him, I'll be more than happy to let you go at him. But I want you to go up stairs while we talk, okay?" He asked him, placing both hands on his shoulders after he was finished fixing Matthew up. Matthew eyes narrowed slightly at the ground, as flash backs to the ship and everyone on it shimmered through his head. 'Katyusha...' Matthew's head rang the name, like soft tolls of a church bell. "Hey, Matthew you coming?" Gilbert asked, bringing Matthew out of his mind, only to see him outside the limo's door waiting for him to get out.

Grumbling to himself he got out of the limo, closing the door behind him. His legs were a bit hard to move, which Matthew concluded was caused by the event that took place just moments ago. As they walked Gilbert took his arm and wrapped it around Matthew's shoulders. He let his arm rest on him until they were inside the house, he shoved his arm off seeng Arthur waiting in the front entrance hands behind his back and walking around. Matthew simply glared at him until Arthur's venomous eyes darted over to him and smirked at him. "Seem like Gilbert has done a good job of breaking a mutt like you in." He commented. "Shut it Kirkland, you're here to talk to me, not him and one more comment like that and I'll hold you down while Matthew rips out your heart." He said calmly as he walked over to him. "Second rate warlock." Matthew mumbled at him before walking up the stair case. "Did you hear him! That ungrateful mongrel! I'll teach him a few manners!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms cross his chest. Gilbert just rolled his eyes and lead Arthur to the dinning room to talk more.

Upstairs in Gilbert's bedroom Matthew had locked himself in the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with warm water to clean himself up. He dazed off staring at the slowly filling tub but broke the gaze by turning away to get undressed. As he did he looked in one of the many mirrors. Tossing his shirt to the ground he walked over to it and examined his skin, thin fingers trailed over his neck and shoulders, poking and prodding at the red and bruised flesh. Letting out a sigh he finished undressing himself and turned the faucet off before slowly lowering his body inside the water. Placing his glasses down on the side of the tub he moved to the very back of it, further away from the drain and got a wash cloth and started to scrub himself clean. Running the cloth over his stomach he applied more pressure to get the substance off of him.

He continued to scrub in the same spot over and over until he noticed the skin turn a bright red. He ignored the ache of the flesh and continued to wash himself. Once Matthew was done he placed the wash cloth on the side of the tub and sank down 'til the water lapped at his shoulders. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back, resting it against the rim of the bath. Matthew's mind swarm around memories of the ship that brought him here. He tried not to, but knowing that Arthur was only a few floors under him made his blood boil, but also made him upset mentally.

Opening his eyes he stared blankly at the ceiling and thought about Katyusha and everyone else. He started to wonder where she was now and simply hoped that she was okay. He raised his arm up, the one with the tattoo and looked at it. "So, I'm the Wolf spirit's offspring, huh?" He talked to himself and with his other hand traced the veins that ran through his arm, underneath the inked skin. "The son of a Great Spirit..." Matthew still had trouble seeing that fact about him. "Well, duh! At least the Wolf's offspring has interest in his father, my baby girl doesn't even wanna look at me!" A voice said softly with a sigh.

Matthew looked over to see a naked man sitting in the tub, leaning against the rim. His skin was pale, paler than Gilbert's, and matched his long following white hair. He had a broad chest and narrow lean face, pink flesh high lighted his features and his skin seemed slick and smooth. This man also had gills on the side of his neck. "Who...-" "Spirit, the Salmon Spirit, the spirit of Freedom." He said to Matthew, showing him his fish tail and wiggling it around. "Ah..."

"Your speechless, I know but I've come here to have a little talk with you. You see, your father is still not up to his full self yet and also in sending us he kinda preparing you for your encounter. Like all the others I'm here to give you a little something." He told him. "I don't know what your talking about." Matthew said, giving him a weird look. "Well, look at it this way, you really like that shadow demon down stairs right? You want to get to know him, you want to know if his feelings are true, you want to know if he truly likes you. Let's say he does, okay? Do you think if you asked him to go back to your home in Canada and start a new life there, he'll drop all of his responsibilities and leave with you?" "Well he-" "Or if he asked you to stay with him forever, will you become his house pet, lover whatever you wanna call it. I mean if you do, that kinda sounds like your his dog." "Hey!" Matthew barked barring his teeth at the greater spirit. "Don't you dare call me that!" He warned.

"Right sorry, I forgot wolves don't like being called that." Salmon said. "But getting to the point, if that happens it'll be a problem won't it?" He asked him, swimming closer to Matthew. "If you agree to stay with him forever, you'll lose your freedom and a wolf's freedom means everything to him, doesn't it?" The spirit asked, tilting its head. "What makes you think Gilbert will tie me down like that and strip my freedom away?" Matthew retorted. "Oh, well I don't know! We'll just leave it to fate won't we? But before I part, let me ask you this, all these spirits are coming to you giving you something to help you since we all know your in distress, but what are you willing to give up if you truly want to be with that demon? He hasn't even let you go outside of this house on your own." He said, swimming right up to Matthew, who covered himself. The spirit inhaled deeply, before exhaling a large bubble from its mouth popping right in Matthew's face.

The young wolf demon was dizzy for a few moments but when he was able to focus again clearly, the spirit was no longer there. His eyes narrowed slightly at the spot where he was only moments ago. 'What the hell does he know about Gilbert? He promised me that his feelings are true, and he's what'll happen if I find out they aren't!' He thought to himself, as he went over to drain the tub. "We just have to get to know each other a bit more, trust each other and Gilbert won't have to worry about me." He spoke out loud as he got out of the tub. He dried off and threw on some clothing and laid down on Gilbert's cover sized bed. He stayed there for a few minutes, staring at the bedroom door. Matthew knew that Gilbert told him to stay up here because Arthur was down there, and he didn't want them getting into a fight, but the memories swelled back up. His fist clenched the bed sheets in frustration but tried to calm down. Suddenly a loud bang, and something breaking echo throughout the house. Without even thinking Matthew sprung up from the bed and quickly headed out of the room and back downstairs.

"So, this is everything you have on Pandora's box?" Gilbert asked Arthur from his seat, looking through the file he had handed him. "Yes, though I'm very shocked that you have the key that opens it." Arthur said, leaning on the old expensive wooden dinning table. "But you've yet to test it, why? Scared Ivan screwed over your brother?" He asked him with a smile. "I'll screw you over harder if you keep up with that attitude of yours." "Oh, someone is upset." Arthur said and sat up. "How Matthew doing?" He said, changing the subject. This caused Gilbert to laugh loudly, "And why the hell do you care?" He asked him. "Oh I don't care the least bit, I just wanted to know if you broke him or not." He told him innocently, "Don't tell me it was the other way around now?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert opened his mouth to retort but the door opening into the dinning room slammed opened. "Gilbert, dear cousin, you should have told he that a vermin was in our hands." Vladimir said as he entered the room, the door behind him closing on its own. The warlock was wearing a maroon color trench coat and 1700's styled clothing, tugging on the white gloved that covered his hands. "Oh you're such a comedian, do tell another joke." Arthur said, standing up and glaring at the other. "Your existence." Vladimir simply said, not even looking at Arthur as he fiddled with his white ruffled shirt collar. "What exactly have you come here for anyways?" Vladimir asked Arthur. "Well, Gilbert was just asking for my help with information on Pandora's box. Are you surprised that your dear cousin came to me instead of you?" Arthur teased him. Gilbert may be the Grand Duke of Hell, but he knew not to interfere when those two got at it.

"No actually, he has been a bit of a pain recently, so you did me a favor." Vladimir said blankly. "Come now Vladdy, no need to be so mean!" Arthur said, walking around the table and closer to Vladimir. "I'm sure the both of us can get along like we use to right?" He asked smiling. "Oh, that's just rich Arthur. You really think that don't you? How naïve of you, I'm shocked." Vladimir laughed and smirked at him. "Well, I'm not as naïve as your precious little Bulgarian apprentice." Arthur smile serpentine like, Vladimir could literally see the snake in his eyes.

"How is the young man doing? Those scars of his should be clearing up by no-" Before anyone could guess it, Vladimir's hand whipped up from his side and wrapped itself around Arthur's neck, speaking in a different mumbled language under his breath. Gilbert stared in shock in his seat and immediately went over to unfortunately break them up. "Vladdy! Let him go!" Gilbert yelled at him. "I don't want your filthy, bastardized, spoiled lips ever uttering a word about him or so help the devil and god themselves will not shield you from my wrath!" Vladimir's voice echoed volcanically off the walls, silencing the two. Arthur was released from his grasp, only to be forcefully thrown against the nearby wall, hitting one of the vases on a small side table, tipping it over and shattering it's body.

The two of them gawked at Vladimir who turned around, long over coat spinning around his body as he walked towards the door. "I simply wanted to inform you that I'm leaving and won't be back until late." He said as the door opened itself. Halfway through it Vladimir stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at Gilbert. "Matthew's coming." He said, just as the young demon came running down the hall, tripping a little only to stop in front of Vladimir.

"Gilbert!" The young teen said, Vladimir moved to the side and left. Matthew looked between Gilbert and Arthur you was picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself off. Looking back over at Gilbert he made eye contact with him for a moment before the scene that had happen in the back of the limo played in his mind and he looked away. "No one in this household holds any kind of respect!" Arthur bellowed out, standing up straight and glaring at Matthew and Gilbert. "Whatever Artie, we're done here, you can leave." Gilbert said waving his hand at him.

Arthur huffed and mumbled under his breath and went to leave. Gilbert saw Matthew stiffen in his spot as Arthur walked by him, he couldn't hear what he said to the teen, but whatever Arthur said to him caused his eyes to widen. On top of that Arthur dropped a piece of cloth in Matthew's hand and then walked away. "How do I know you aren't lying." Matthew said, his golden bangs covering his eyes so Gilbert couldn't see what kind of emotions they were conveying.

"Well, I did see him up close and everything. Small little thing really, I would never have thought he'd make the trip here." Arthur said as he stood between the door frame. "It almost made my heart ache when he cried out your name." Gilbert saw how Matthew's body looked like he was going to collapse into himself and quickly went over to catch him before he dropped to the ground. "Arthur what the hell are you talking about!? What's going on!?" He demanded, his eyes flaring dangerous up at the warlock. "Ask Matthew." He said before leaving. Gilbert looked down at Matthew who was shivering in his hold, clutching the piece of cloth tightly in his hands. "Matthew," he said softly, petting his hair to try and calm him down, "what did Arthur say to you?" He asked him. "H-He has him. It still has his scent on it, Gilbert..." Matthew's voice wavered and cracked. But what really surprised Gilbert was when Matthew picked his head up to look at him. He was expecting the young demon to be sobbing, but silent tears fell from his eyes, which showed nothing but unrelenting maliciousness. It even had Gilbert, slight concerned.

"Ivan...Ivan has Peter."

**_(Review?)_**


	12. Chapter 12

A cello and piano duet played softly in the dim lighted room.

"Family is such a weak word, I even feel weak even mentioning it. But blood ties? You don't have to be blood related to tie your blood together. Everyone will think of you as evil if you break a family bond, no? But if you sever a blood bond, no body really bats an eye at it. It's very troublesome to think even now that family bonds holds such an importance with demons and others such."

The fire place flickered, illuminating the room, being it's only light source. It's light reflected off the red velvet and golden high backed chair in the room as well as the body sitting in it.

"Seeing such weakness is disgusting and is really an eye sore for people like me. But," the man smiled softly to himself, "seeing ones strength to try and over come what is bound to happen is very; very amusing. Who wouldn't have joy swell up in their chest seeing someone fighting against what they know will consume them eventually?"

"Sir, I don't follow?" A young butler said at the entry to the red walled room.

"You see, I've set my sights on a certain demon. He's not normal in any way or form. He's strong physically at the moment, but heaven I think he could probably take myself down if he trained the right way. But his mind and soul have been tampered with due to events that have happen to him. It almost makes me feel sorry for the young boy, almost. Though you see since his mind is weak and plagued with thoughts of weakness, like family and loved ones his strength is lowered and misguided. He can't see how great he can be!"

"So, if I may ask, what do you plan to do with this demon?" The butler spoke softly.

The man sitting in the chair stood up, cradling something in his arms, though the butler couldn't see it due to the man's back being in the way. What the butler didn't notice, or never noticed for the matter was the man's shadow that was always casted against the back wall of the room. The outlining of fur, a snout, two rounded ears and big claws spread open. But the man didn't have any of those things, as he turned around to face the butler, revealing what was held so delicately in his arms.

"I'm going to break him completely, desensitize him so that I have a clean canvas to build upon, to make him the ideal demon, to make him prefect." The man said and slowly rocked his arms back and forth. The butler stood wide eyed at seeing his master like this. "Isn't that right little one? You're going to help me make Matvey be pushed pass his breaking point, and then I'll be able to put his pieces back where they belong." The man said in a hushed, almost lovingly tone, making the tuff of blonde hair in his arms stir in his sleep. "Good boy, if only I didn't have to kill you in front of him." The man said turning back around and sitting back in his his chair. "You would've made such a cute toy, Peter." He hummed, looking down at the sleeping wolf pup.

Light, padded footsteps could be heard heading down the hallway and towards the room where Ivan and the butler were. "Sir, he's here." The younger butler said, slightly out of breath from running. "No need to move nor get up, good sir. I merely want to have a quick chat with your master." The cloaked figure appeared and said as he walked passed the two lower demons and into the room. "We'll be needing a little private talk." The hooded figure said, flicking his wrist at the door causing it to close on the two butlers. "I assume everything went as plan?" Ivan asked as the hooded figure revealed himself.

"To a point. I'm sure the bastard is wallowing in pain as we speak." Arthur said walking over to the fire place and leaning against the mantle. "You gave him the cloth?" Ivan asked, gently petting Peter's head. "Indeed, so if you do anything to the cloth piece you have, Matthew will believe that you are doing it to Peter." Arthur explained to him. "The cloth was soaked in a rather strong potion, but since Vladimir has taken his leave for who knows how long, neither Matthew nor that annoying Duke will ever know the difference. Magic isn't his field of expertise." He said with a smile looking at Ivan. "Who would have guessed that Matthew was a descendant of a god! Do you realize the money and fame we could get with putting him on show for people? Or presenting him at dinners and having people marvel at our strengths to tame him!?" Arthur said enthusiastically.

Ivan returned it with one of his own. "Da, I will take Matthew and get rid of Gilbert-" "Forcing you to be the next Grand Duke and I your right hand man, correct? That was our deal." Arthur cut in. "Da, correct." He said with the tiny childish smile and looked down at Peter. "But I want Matthew to myself, and won't it be I to tame him? I mean you couldn't do that in the first place, now could you?" Ivan said. "Well now that I know what he is I know just how to deal with him." Arthur told him. Ivan ignored the warlock. "Let's see if this magic of yours really work." He said and reached into his pocket to get the piece of cloth. Ivan then held the piece out in front of him, then without any effort at all ripped a large chuck into the fabric, the sound of the fabric ripping echoed and blended into the softly playing music. "Now we wait." Arthur said, crossing his arms and smirking.

Back at Gilbert's mansion in Germany, a dark storm had formed over the area, but as the weather brewed a dangerous disaster outside, a storm inside the mansion was just waiting to spark.

Gilbert was able to move the distress teen into his room before he could do any damage to the house or himself. At the moment he was clutching the piece of cloth that Arthur had gave him to his chest, as if removing it from his grasp would be like taking away his life line. Matthew passed back and forth quickly inside the bedroom and muttered to himself about Peter. From what Gilbert could get out of the younger demon, Peter was a young wolf demon from his pack, that Matthew seemed very fond of.

While Matthew paced back and forth, his tail swished from side to side and his ears twitched. He'd been doing it close to an hour and as Gilbert checked the clock next to his bed seeing it read three am, Matthew stopped in his tracks. "Matthew, you should rest. We'll figure out what we're going to do tomorrow." Gilbert said getting off the bed and standing next to it. "No, no...no we can't we have to get him. We have to save him." Matthew told him, looking at him. Gilbert noted to get Vladimir to give him a mental evaluation when he got back, seriously worried about his mental state.

"Matthew we can't do anything about it-" "He's hurting him!" Matthew suddenly screamed, sinking to his knees and cradling his chest. "He's hurting him! Why!? He can't do this to him! He's just a baby! He's just a child! Peter! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Matthew yelled, as he started to sob. Gilbert went straight to him and tried to calm him down, kneeling next to him. "Matthew, calm down, how do you he's hurting him right now?" Gilbert asked concern. "I-I can feel it, Ivan's hurting him...P-Peter." Matthew muttered the boy's name again and again. It was clear that Matthew wasn't going to calm with just words. So Gilbert pulled Matthew into a tight embrace. Gilbert sat cross legged on the floor, pulling Matthew's body close to him and rocked him back and forth.

The wolf demon stopped speaking, but continued to sob into Gilbert's chest, clutching the piece of tainted cloth. Tucking Matthew's head underneath his chin they just stayed like that for a while, not knowing how much time has passed. "You're a good boy Matthew, you're gonna save Peter and you're gonna get your revenge, okay? Just close your eyes for now." Gilbert hummed softly. He knew Matthew wouldn't want to sleep at the moment but he needed Matthew's mind to rest, so he commanded silently for the shadows around the rooms to come closer. "You're so prefect, did you know that Matthew?" Gilbert said, as one of the shadows gently rested itself around Matthew's arms. "I'm not..." Matthew sleep heavy voice said slowly. "You are, there are so many things about you that I love, did you know that?" He asked him. This time Matthew just shook his slightly 'no'.

Another string of shadows wrapped around Matthew's shoulder unbeknownst to the boy, slowly taking away his energy at a slow pace. "Well for one, your looks. I love those big eyes of yours. How they can look so beautiful but hold so much hatred at the same time. I love the color of them, because it's so rare and unique. Your hair and how that little tiny piece of hair sticks out of place." He told him, looking down at Matthew's eyes which we half lidded. "I love your personality too." He said with a small, sad smile. "You...you're so sweet to people, and so...so strong as well. And people just fall in love with you and just like you." Gilbert's voice wavered slightly. "And how when you yell at me, your left ear twitches and your cheeks get red." He placed one of his pale hands around the hand that held the cloth. Another shadow wrapped itself around Matthew's forehead.

Gilbert continued to look at Matthew's face and ran the tips of his fingers down the side of it as he closed his eyes. The Grand Duke didn't even realize that tears had swelled up in his eyes until a few slipped and fell onto the back of his hand. "Gil?" Matthew whispered. "You're okay, right?" He said, looking up at his through one half opened eye. Gilbert smiled and gave a soft laugh. "Stupid, I'm okay. It's you I'm worried about." He said through tears. "Now, go to sleep." He said softly and a tendril of darkness covered Matthew's eyes as he finally gave into sleep's embrace. Gilbert felt Matthew's body relax and knew he'd sleep well into the morning.

Holding him closer he removed the shadows and they scurried back into the corners of the room. He kissed Matthew's forehead and continued to rock him gently like a child. "I love you." He whispered to him.

"Such rare words to come from your mouth." A voice said from behind him.

Gilbert didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "I thought I told Elizabeth to come, did my servant tell you other wise?" Gilbert asked as he wiped his tears away. "Always so quick to put your walls back up. I'm surprise Matthew was able to tear practically everything down." Roderick said as he sat on the love seat in the corner of the room. Gilbert stood up, cradling a sleeping Matthew in his arms. "He hasn't taken out every wall yet." Gilbert mumbled softly as he walked over to his bed and placed Matthew under the covers. "Elizabeth was busy fixing the house back up from the party so she sent me instead." Roderick explained, getting up from his spot on the small couch. "I see." Gilbert said and stared at Matthew.

"I've never seen that look in your eyes before." Roderick told him, coming up behind him to see Matthew's sleeping form as well. "I never knew you could house so much feeling of affection." The demon said to him. "Believe it or not, I have a heart." "I always found that hard to believe." He told him as he turned around and headed towards the door. "I called for Antonio and Francis to come here as well. I thought we should talk about this matter." Roderick said and stepped out of the room. Gilbert's eyes lingered on Matthew for a moment more before turned and leaving as well.

Both Gilbert and Roderick walked to Gilbert's study room side by side. The long arching windows to their right casted their shadows to the wall on the left, illuminating the long hallway just enough for them to see without the lights needing to be turned on. Roderick walked with his hands behind his back, and Gilbert had his shoved in his front pant pockets. The two were silent as they entered his study room and lounged about waiting for Antonio and Francis to arrive at his place. "I don't think I've ever seen your desk so neat, I'm actually surprised." Roderick said, breaking the silence. "Yeah," Gilbert said, sitting in his chair and picking up a small stack of papers, "the only information I have on here is of Pandora's box." He told him. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot that Ludwig had given you the key to it. You haven't tried it yet, have you?" He asked Gilbert. "Nope." Gilbert said, spinning in his chair to face his desk and open up one of the lower drawers to reveal the key. Surprisingly it was very simple looking grey metal key. The only thing other than that, was the carving of the name Pandora on the body of the key. It felt heavy in Gilbert's hand and it was ice cold.

Placing it on the counter top he took the stack of papers and handed them to Roderick. "I haven't read it yet, but I'm not sure if I can trust the source or not." He explained. "Why? Who gave this to you?" "Arthur." "Ah, well let me take a look." Roderick said, adjusting his glasses as he flipped through the pages. "Cross referencing from what I know to be true about Pandora's box, most of the information here is somewhat true." Roderick spoke out after a few minutes of silently reading it. "Inside Pandora's box is said to hold the information of everything you can possibly imagine, past, present and future. There is also rumored a demon lives inside Pandora's box as the scribe or keeper, to make sure that it's information is kept safe." Roderick told him, shuffling the papers neatly together and placing them on the small coffee table. Gilbert simply nodded as he played with the key in his hand. Another wave of silence washing over them.

"So um, Eliza must be pretty pissed off about Ivan being there at the party." Gilbert said, leaning back in his seat. "She's leveled, though she calmed down after a few minutes and the party returned to its full swinging self." Roderick said, crossing his legs and placing his folded hands on top of his knee. Silence surrounded them again, but only for a short while before they both heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hallway and murmur of soft voices flowing down the hall.

"-he knows by now that I need my beauty sleep!? I'll have you know it takes a lot of rest waking up this good looking!" Francis' voice echoed as he pulled open the door as he talked to a bed headed Antonio. "Sí, Sí." The demon mumbled as he too walked into the small private room. "What could you possibly want at this hour of night, Gilbert?" Francis said, crossing his arms against his puffed out chest. "We're coming up with a plan to go and get Peter from Ivan, and more likely than not plan out his murder along with it." Gilbert said and the whole room was silent. "You can't be serious." Roderick said, shifting in his seat as he stared at Gilbert from behind his glasses.

"But I am. We all have good enough reasons to start a war with him, if so I'll declare it to Ivan first and send him a letter. If he agrees, well I'm hoping you guys will back me up on this. My next big party event is in two weeks, he's still invited and I'll send out an update and tell everyone who's coming to bring their prized pet for a friendly competition. I'm planning on him bringing Peter here. He probably wants to mess with Matthew's mind, I'm sure of it." Gilbert explained. "I have a question, who is Peter?" Francis asked him, taking a seat next to Roderick who moved to the other end of the love seat. "Peter is one of Matthew's old pack mates...member or something like that. The reason being he's just a kid, he's a lot younger than Matthew is and Ivan has him in the palm of his hand right now. I put Matthew to sleep because his mind was going to have a mental meltdown." He said to everyone and ran a hand down his face and sighed deeply.

"I understand if guys want to back-" "For you, I'm in, and if it almost means I can spend a little time with Matthew, then defiantly in." Francis cut him off and gave Gilbert a small smile. "Agreed, but can I take a nap first?" Antonio raised his hand as he yawned. "I suppose I have no better use of my time." Roderick chimed in and adjusted his glasses once again. "I knew I could count on you guys." Gilbert smiled and looked down at Pandora's key he still had in his hand. "Before we do anything else, let's see if this key actually works." He stand and stood up, walking over to the study's door and closed it shut. Looking over his shoulder to see everyone sitting on edge.

Gilbert looked back at the door and placed the key inside the lock and turned it. The Grand Duke then pushed the door back open...

Everything was so...dark? No, he could see a light.

It flickered in regulated intervals. Matthew questioned how he had got to this strange place. He couldn't see anything and their was a breeze constantly swirling around him. Yet up ahead a flash of light shined brightly, then disappeared and then appeared again. Not knowing where else to go the young demon walked quickly towards it. He walked right up to where the light was shining through, it was a black painted wall with a small hole in it.

Matthew bent down to look through it and suddenly felt a strong force pull him into the small opening. When he came back to his senses he noticed he was laying on fresh, wet grass. Shocked that he was suddenly outside he bolted up right and looked around to see he was in the center of a just any forest, he knew this forest. The way the trees, grass and scrubs were placed and the tiny babbling stream.

'_Home_...'

Matthew stood up and brushed himself as he looked around. "I see you made it through in one piece." A voice said from behind him, causing him to jump and look to see the owner of the voice. Matthew felt his heart wrench in his chest. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked with a small smile. Matthew didn't respond and Hercules's widen a bit to see the other crying. "Hey now, no time for tears. Don't grieve for me. See I'm alright." Hercules gave him is usual lazy lop sided smile. He ran to Hercules and hugged him. "I've missed you so much, I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm so sorry! I-" "Matthew." He said sternly and the teen looked up at him. "That's enough, no more tears okay? We've brought you here for a reason. Follow me." He told him and took his hand.

It made Matthew's chest flutter when he took his hand, like old times. But what he thought was weird was how naturally warm his skin felt...as if he was still alive. "You know you're in the spirit world right now, Matthew?" Hercules questioned him as he guided him along the river bend. "I...I just thought I was having another dream." Matthew told him. "It'll seem like it when you wake up, here." He said and moved a bunch of bushes aside to a small clearing to reveal a figure sitting on a fallen tree stump.

He couldn't tell what gender he or she was since many different layers of fur covered their body. The figure looked over at Matthew and smiled, pointing at him with its tall wooden staff, the top of it decorated with bones and feathers. "Come here child." The voice said and Matthew stepped forward, it's identity still shrouded. The being was wearing the skull of some kind of animal on their head and the shadow it casted covered the upper part of its face. The being reached out a thick-clawed hand and took Matthew by his forearm and pulled him closer. "You're a strong boy, just like your father. But there is a battle coming your way and brute strength will not be enough." The figure said, clasped it palm around Matthew's tattoo and hummed softly.

"The Owl's wisdom, the Deer's kind nature, Eagle's bravery. The Salmon's freedom, and now the Wolverine's skill will aid you." It said. "But what about the Bear-" "Hush child. In the battle you will not need that kind of strength." "But-" "Matthew." Hercules butted in and the Wolverine spirit let go of Matthew's arm as his old friend guided him away from the spirit. The spirit went back to humming to itself as the two walked away. "There's someone who I'm sure you've been dying to meet." Hercules said as they reached one of the many bends of the stream.

In the middle of it was a wolf, the water lapped at the area just above its ankles as it drank from the crisp clean water. Without even making a sound the wolf sensed their presence and turned to look at them. Matthew made eye contact with it for only a short moment before feeling as if someone stabbed his heart. He took a step back.

The wolf's coat was the purest white it could possibly get and its eyes were a vivid reddish amber color. "Matthew," Hercules said, giving him a small nudge into the water so that the top of his feet were covered, "meet your father."

The hallways were always the same. Same white floor, ceiling, walls, clothing...everything. The same people giving him weird looks as he walked by them, whispers always followed him no matter where he went or who he was with. This building was always full of depression and sadness it suffocated everything and every glimmer of hope or joy. Not only that, but hospitals in general creeped him out. Too many bad memories. His long maroon trench coat followed behind him, lapping the polished floor that echoed the click-clacking of his boots as he walked. It being well into the night not many staff were on hand on the tenth floor of the building.

He walked by a set of double doors when he heard footsteps hurrying behind him. A young nurse grabbed the man by his shoulder with a concern face. "Sir, visiting hours have been over for a while now, if you're visiting someone it'll-" "Mary," a doctor in a white lab coat came quickly over to the two and pulled the young woman away from the visiting male. "Mary, Mr. Vladimir has access to this floor whenever he likes. He's an exception." The doctor said and gave Vladimir a small, understanding smile as he guided the questioning nurse away. Vladimir, blank faced pushed through another set of doors once he turned back around on his original path. He walked with confidence in each step until he reached the very end of the hallway, the very last hospital room on the right hand side.

The door was closed as he walked up to it, a silver name plate was hanging on the door and Vladimir read the name over a few times. After a moment he opened the door and softly closed it behind him. The room was almost pitched black if it wasn't for the open window to let in the moon light. Vladimir walked over to where a sleeping dark haired boy slept soundly. He stood by the night stand looming over the vase of dying flowers next to him.

He chanted under his breath softly and the dead flowers suddenly perked up and were fulling blooming again. "Mysterious as always Vladimir." The bed ridden Bulgarian boy spoke as he opened his eyes. "Aleksander, you shouldn't be up at this hour of night." Vladimir told him as he pulled up a chair to sit next to him. "I can't help it, I'll stay up all night because it's the only time you come and visit me." Aleksander smiled softly. "I'm sorry, my work has been keeping me from you." Vladimir said and took one of his pale hands in both of his hands and kissed it.

"The doctors said that they've isolated the area now." Aleksander said with a smile. It caused Vladimir to grip his hands. "I'll never forgive him for what he's done to you." Vladimir bowed his head as he squeezed his eyes closed. "Silly, don't get so hot headed, I still need my master to teach me everything he knows." Aleksander told him, petting his head.

Vladimir didn't dare raise his head as Aleksander stroked the back of his head. "Arthur will pay greatly, and I will also teach you as well." Vladimir vowed to him. His student, apprentice and lover.

Aleksander just laughed softly. "Always so serious." He mumbled and picked up Vladimir's head, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll find a way to lift your curse and illness or so help me I'll bind my soul to yours so that you may live on." Vladimir said. "Vladimir, that's enough talk for now."

"For now, just rest your weary head."

**_(review? Please?)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew took a step back.

The being before him was his father. That-That man right there was his father. Standing right there in front of him. Sixteen years of his life have gone by without even knowing what he looked like and know he knows. That mystery of wondering what he was like was going to be answered right now.

Hercules slowly backed away to give the two some privacy, giving Matthew a small pat on his shoulder before he left, and then disappearing into the underbrush. Leaving Matthew and the white wolf alone. "Do not be frighten of me." His father said, his voice low and deep sounding. He padded up to the shore and shook out his neck. The fur along it and his back were longer than a normal wolf's coat, even in the winter months. His claws kneaded the grown as he changed and shifted slowly into his human self.

He was the very picture of a prefect warrior. Strong broad shoulders, muscles bulging through his stomach and long built legs. His feet were bare as he stepped up to the grassy area of the shore and looked up at Matthew. His skin was the same color as his, pale and smooth, expect a little stubble on his chin. Matthew stood quietly in his place as he examined his father. Long white hair was tied back into a long ponytail at the base of his neck, pieces of it flying around in the wind and hitting his strong jaw line. A long white furred cape was draped over half of his body, which was covered in rusting silver body armor. "I'm not frighten of you." Matthew said softly. This caused his father to laugh and hold his side. "Good to know my boy." He said loudly, his voice echoing of the trees. "I have some questions that I would like answered." Matthew said.

His father gave him another chuckle and smiled down at him. "I'm sure you do. Let's sit down and have an ol' father-son talk! My bones are too strong as they used to be." He told him. Matthew watched his father sit down underneath an aging tree in the shade and sighed happily. Slowly he inched towards him, still keeping his distance and sat down in the soft, lush grass. "Alright, what's your first question Matthew?" He asked him, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "Um...well..." Matthew didn't really know what to start with. "Why couldn't you live with mother and me, d-dad?" Matthew asked awkwardly. "If you feel more comfortable, my name is Calumet. As for your question, us gods can't mingle with mortals for long periods of times. Our pure souls will start to long for the normalcy on earth instead of here," he waved his hand around gesturing to the area around them with his eyes still closed, "in the spirit world where we are meant to live. I know the hardship you went through not having me there with you, spiritually I was and still am with you." He told him.

Turning his head away from him, Matthew pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested the bottom of his chin on them. "You still weren't there when I needed you most." Matthew said. Calumet opened one of his eyes and half smiled at his only son. "Really?" He asked him, an invisible force pulling a few different strands of Matthew's blonde air up and tugging them gently to get his attention. He looked back in awe at his father, "So those times on the ship-" "That was my soul reaching out to you to protect you from harm." "No wonder I couldn't do that again." Matthew muttered. "Don't worry, you'll be able to do great things soon enough. I'll teach you everything I know so that when I finally pass on you'll be able to take my place." He said to him. "What do you mean? Take your place!? I can't do that!" Matthew said, a shocked look entering his features. "I thought you knew? That's why us gods can only mate once in our life time. I mean sure we can have sex with as many fine ladies as we want but-" "Okay too much information!" Matthew said folding his ears against his head and placing his hand on top of them. "I understand!" Calumet smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Don't worry everything will work itself out in due time. Men, women or both I don't mind, so long as I get a grandchild." He winked and gave a hardy laugh. Matthew blushed deeply but shook it off.

The two continued to talk, Matthew would ask him a question, his father would answer him and add a perverted comment or two, then they'd get off track and Matthew would ask another question. "What happen to the rest of my pack?" Matthew said suddenly. "How many are still alive?" Calumet looked over to his son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to him. "Look." Was all he said, as he waved his hand out in front of them. The air around it became distorted and showed them hunters and wolves walking around in a village Matthew had never seen before. "More than you think area live and well." Calumet said. "I've been watching over them and protecting them as much as I can." He added. Matthew sat silently and watched as he remember familiar faces, going about their business and living. "Is that-" "Yes, that's Alfred." Calumet cut him off and showed him a clearer picture of him. Alfred was working at cutting up some deer meat with a bunch of other warriors and hunters at a table. Alfred was talking, but neither Calumet or Matthew could hear what he was saying, no doubt something loud and annoying.

In the picture he was smiling and laughing while he worked away in his new pack. "He's got all the makings of a great leader." Calumet commented as he closed his eyes. Just then Alice came into view from behind Alfred, her baby bump was big and noticeable. "Alice is due within the next two weeks, you'll be an uncle." He said. "Half uncle." Matthew told him, looking over his shoulder at him. "If Alfred is such a good leader, why not he take my place?" Matthew asked him. "He'd be more confident and better at it than me. I've never lead anyone or anything in my life." He told his father. "That may be true, but I want you to take my place. It is true you need to be strong and confident in yourself when you're a leader, but you also have to show compassion as well." His father said. "But what if I can't do this whole great spirit thing!?" He asked him and stood up quickly. "Maybe I want to stay on earth and live out my life living by my own rules and-and doing whatever I want!" He exploded and turned around to his father, who was wearing a goofy grin...which weirdly reminded him of Gilbert's. It freaked him out a bit.

_'Gilbert...' _He thought. "You can do whatever you like on earth, but once your time on earth is over, your soul will come here and take my place, so that mine may finally rest and be reborn." Calumet sad, getting up slowly. "Now, have you asked all your questions?" His father asked him. "For now I believe." "Well then now I have something to tell you. A warning." Calumet said, his face becoming serious. "As you know, all of the great spirit have come to visit you, but one. The Bear spirit is no longer residing in the spirit world, where he is suppose to be." His father said as he walked over to the water's edge, passing Matthew. Turning to trail his father he walked over beside him. "So that means he's somewhere on earth, right?" Matthew spoke up. Calumet hummed deeply in response. "The Bear spirit has fallen from our order and had decided for himself he does not want to be just another spirit. He wants more strength and power in his hands. He wants a dictatorship in this world, which it has never seen before. The other spirits declined that idea and he became furious with all of us. I took it upon myself to try and calm him down, but it didn't go as plan." His father explained to him, looking at their reflections in the water. "So what happen?" Matthew asked him. "We fought, both sustaining serious injuries, but in the end he escaped and went to earth, he has yet to come back." Calumet told him.

Matthew looked up at his father before looking back down at the water. "So? He's out of your hair now. Why not just let him be? How much damage has he done?" Matthew asked. "More than you think. Matthew...I don't know if you realize this, but you and the Bear spirit have already met." "Woah, woah, woah! What!?" "It's true, you see the current Bear spirit has only recently taken the place of the old one. Only because he forced his father into submission, never done before in the history of all of time." Calumet said to him. His son looked up at him in shock. "Who is-" "Think. Who have you met recently that is very strong or would seem like to kill his own family member?" At that only one person's name came to mind and immediately felt like throwing up. Matthew covered his mouth and tried to will himself to stay calm. "Ivan." Matthew mumbled through his hands. "Ivan Braginski." His father spoke up. "He plans to take you Matthew, I don't know why but I do know that." "You must be careful around him and warn that demon Gilbert about him." His father added, looking down and seeing Matthew's distressed face. "I need a little bit more rest, but I will try my best and help you as much as I can from here." Calumet said and patted his son's shoulder, bringing him in for a hug. Matthew coughed from the tightness of the hug and his father laughed loudly again. "Well, you must be going now. If stay here any longer your soul will get stuck here and you'll take my place sooner than you should." Calumet laughed.

A rustling behind them made Matthew turn around to see Hercules appearing again, his lop sided smile on his lips. "I'm here to see you off." He told him yawning, no doubt just waking up from a nap. "Alright." Matthew gave him a small smile and turned back to face his father. "Until next time Matthew." His father said and cupped his cheeks with his hands, smiling. Calumet gave his son a kiss on the top of his forehead. "Be brave, and believe in yourself and others around you, and remember we are all with you." Calumet said to him. Matthew smiled up at him and nodded his head.

He headed over to Hercules and both hugged each other as they walked away and out of view. A rustling and the sound of someone wadding in the river came from behind Calumet. "I was surprised that you didn't want to see him." Calumet said still looking at the spot where Matthew disappeared. "You're wrong, I did want to see him but I would think my presence here would throw him off." A voice came from behind him, he turned to see the love of his life and Matthew's mother standing there smiling. "Is that why he didn't ask for you?" He questioned her.

She nodded slowly and walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Temporally I made him forget about me, but I'm sure once he wakes up, he'll be kicking himself for not remembering." She told him. "Sneaky little snake you." Calumet chuckled at her and kissed her. "Well, now that the children have gone away, it's time for the adults to play." She hummed and shifted into her wolf self and trotted over to the water, waiting for her love. "You still have that young heart and spirit of yours." He smiled and shifted as well and chased after her.

"Gilbert!" Francis, Antonio and Roderick yelled together as the Grand Duke finally awoke. Gilbert shot up right on the couch back in his study room eyes wide and heart heat off the charts. He looked around at everyone staring worriedly at him. "Gilbert, what happened?" Roderick asked him. "Ahh..." "Yeah, mi amigo you opened the door and then collapsed. You've been asleep for two full hours." Antonio said at the other end of the couch. Gilbert scoffed and rolled his eyes as he got up. "I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me I need to go see Matthew right now." Gilbert said and headed towards the door. "Wait Gilbert but Pandora's-" "I have to see Matthew right now, I'll talk too you guys afterward." He snapped at them, silencing them.

Quickly exiting the room he slammed the door behind him and walked down the hallway at a fast gate. Once he got up to the second floor he stopped towards the top of the stairwell, and clutched his chest tightly. His breathing became uneven and his mind swirled around with mist for a moment. Shaking his head he stood upright and continued walking. As he did, Gilbert clutched the key in his hand, shoving it into his pocket a scowl formed on his face.

Pandora's box was not what he expected it to be, but he was gong to make sure no one else would enter it using the key. Those damn screams were still ringing in his ear, the heat and sweat of blood and tears still lingered on his skin and the smell of rotting flesh in his nose and mouth.

Inside Pandora's box Gilbert's senses where shocked at the sight. Miles upon miles of dead bodies fresh and old decaying everywhere he stepped. To be honest it freaked him out for a moment, but seeing death and gore was not something new to his eyes. He walked around stepping over bodies and hearing the squishing of flesh and snapping of bones underneath his boots until he found the demon that lived inside it. He was a troll, the miniature kind, the size of a ten year old child. He asked him why he was here and Gilbert said he wanted to know what Ivan's plans were and how he could stop him. The demon laughed at Gilbert who growled up at him. The troll had a featured-quill in his hand and had been etching records of wars into his arm. Every single war to ever happen anywhere was written somewhere on his body. Gilbert asked him again and the troll snapped his head over to him. "Here inside Pandora's box is all the information in the world, past, present, and future. You want to know the future, correct? Or do you want to know the past?" He asked Gilbert. "Why would I want to know the past?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him. The troll let out a choking dry laugh, tearing the skin on his arm open wide.

Gilbert could see the red muscle and veins pumping, but he could also see black ink dotting inside and on it. "Do you want to know why your father left? Or do you want to know how to save your little mate?" He asked him. "What!? What's wrong with Matthew? He's save in my care!" Gilbert barked up at him, moving closer. "Tell me right now!" He demanded. "Future it is then." The troll chuckled to himself. "I shall tell you." He said, placing the skin back on his arm and patting it there. The troll then moved his elongated nails up to his eye and plucked the left one out of its socket. Blood started to drip down his face but the creature didn't seem to mind it at all. "Ivan Braginski will capture Matthew because he wishes to keep you save, because of his action you cannot have Matthew but you will live. Matthew is going to save you by going willing to Ivan-" "I won't let that happen!" Gilbert interrupted the troll, who frowned at him. "Alright," he said looking down into his ripped out eye. "If you stop Matthew from leaving, Ivan will try to kill you but end up killing Matthew. Either way Matthew will not be with you in the future." "Lair!" Gilbert growled throwing himself at the troll. He pinned him down and yanked the eye from the troll's hand and squished it in his. Gilbert's eyes were brimming with shadows and hatred, his pupils dilating into tiny slits.

His teeth and nails sharpen themselves as his hands sunk into the troll's flesh. Long, spiral, black horns protruded from the top of Gilbert's head and shadowy tendrils surrounded him, pointing their lethal edges at the troll. "I will have a future with Matthew, I don't care what it takes!" He growled menacingly at him. "Matthew and I will be together, he will be mine, and mine alone. Ivan will die by my hands and I will save Matthew. Do you hear me!?" He yelled opening his mouth to show him his jagged teeth and serpent like tongue hanging out. "You cannot change fate, it is absolute." "We'll see about that." Gilbert chuckled darkly. The tendrils around him shot forward and pierced the troll's flesh and he screamed, but his screaming slowly faded into laughter. "A stubborn one you are, demon." He coughed, choking on his blood.

Gilbert laughed hysterically at the troll and sat back, placing a hand on his chest. "That's right! I'm stubborn! I'm stubborn, I'm arrogant, I'm selfish, I'm prideful, I'm terrifying, I'm evil, I'm a monster! I'm everything that makes a demon!" He laughed. "That's why I'm the devil's favorite demon! That's why everyone fears me! Not even Ivan will stand in my way! I'll kill everyone who tries and takes away my Matthew! I'll-"

"I love you."

"What?" Gilbert looked down at the troll, who was pointing over in the distance. Gilbert followed to see the image of him holding Matthew closely, only a few hours ago. "I love you. I love you. I love you." His voice kept playing over and over again, like a broken record. Everything seemed so gentle and fragile at that moment. "Can you save him?" The troll asked him, yanking out one of the tendrils in him as Gilbert continued to stare at the memory. "I mean, he is a wolf, he's meant to be free, can you live with that? Keeping him in a cage for the rest of his live-" Gilbert wrapped his hand around the troll's throat without even looking at him. "I'd never do that to Matthew, to someone like you, yeah. I'd kill you without a second thought in my mind." Gilbert said softly, and slowly dragged his eyes down and over to the still bleeding troll. "That's why Matthew's and my fate are going to change." His grip tighten around his neck before letting go and standing up. "I'll come up with a way to save the both of us." Gilbert told him, as he turned and walked away. "Even if you die in the process?" "Even if I die in the process." Gilbert responded without missing a heart beat.

"Whelp, I see, so that's settled!" The troll said sitting up, producing another feather quill and marking up his skin. "Bye-bye Mr. Grand Duke, for now." The troll hummed. Gilbert felt a force push him down and when he awoke, he was in his study room.

Gilbert stopped again in the hallway towards his room. How was he going to save the both of them? Could he tell Matthew? No. He'd have to lie to him, just once, just to protect him for now. Gilbert started walking up to his door, the moment he opened it, a running Matthew flung himself into his arms, knocking them both over. Coughing, Gilbert sat up on his elbows as Matthew rubbed his head, looking up at Gilbert. Before Gilbert could open his mouth Matthew kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him and grabbing him, almost...desperately. But like hell was he going to complain about something like this. Gilbert kissed back with just as much earnestness. Matthew pushed him down to the ground and nipped at his lip and_ oh god_ when could Matthew be so seductive? His nails clawed at his shirt and started to open it up, nipping, licking, and kissing his neck and shoulders. "Gilbert..." Matthew groaned and started to rut against him.

Gilbert got a whiff of a sweet alluring scent on him and opened his eyes to look down at him. Matthew stopped his stimulation to look up at him as well. Gilbert could see how clouded his eyes were through his a skewed glasses and how his mouth hung open slightly so he could see that cute, little pink tongue. He couldn't help himself but lick his lips. But before he could devour his Matthew, Matthew was yanked up to his feet by a white gloved hand. "I'd appreciate it if you two didn't go all the way in the middle of the hallway." Vladimir said and revealed a small pouch from his pocket and opened it up skillfully with one hand. Whatever it was, was dumped over Matthew head and face and caused him to sneeze a few times. "Honestly of all times for you to go into your first heat!" Vladimir scolded him. "Though I guess it's not your fault." He sighed and let go of Matthew. Gilbert fixed himself and picked himself off the floor.

"What the hell was that?" He asked him. "Just a little something to delay Matthew's heat for a few hours." Vladimir said, placing it back in his pocket. "Ah, sorry..." Matthew mumbled shyly and flatten his ears against his head. "It's not your fault Matthew so don't blame yourself. It's natural for your body to feel the way it does." Vladimir gave him a small smile before turning to Gilbert. "Though I expected a little more restraint on your part." He said, raising his eyebrow. "I'm sure you'd do the same if it was Aleksander on your lap like that." He teased him. "I suggest that you sleep in different quarters until Matthew's heat has passed. Besides you still have work to do, correct?" Vladimir said and guided Matthew over to him. "Matthew will sleep in the same room as me." "Like hell!" Gilbert butted in. "Besides I-" "I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait a little longer. Plus you don't have to worry about me jumping your Matthew." Vladimir said with a smirk. "I'll also be able to run a few test on him to make sure he's fine. Since I was recently informed what had happen." He told him. "Ahh...well..." Gilbert trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him, just focus on your work." He said as he guided Matthew away from him, who was still sporting a small blush. As they walked all the way to where Vladimir's room was Matthew looked up at the warlock. "Actually do you think I could go see Gilbert real quick I really do need to tell him something." Matthew mumbled. "Matthew, please understand that both of you have been to realms recently and your bodies need rest, traveling spiritually puts a lot of strain on a person's body mentally and physically." "Wait, how do you know about that?" Matthew asked him as they entered his room, which was surprisingly a lot clearer than the last time he was there. Vladimir told him to rest, and climbed up on the bed and snuggled underneath the covers. "We'll have a meeting and bring everything together tomorrow, but for now rest." He hummed softly and out a spell over Matthew to have a restful sleep.

Getting up from the bed he stretched his arms out and went over to desk and sat down in the chair and opened one of his many books. It was going to be hard to find information on how to kill a god, since not many people have down it. After hours of researching he found some useful information, Vladimir heard the sound of his door opening and closing behind him. He sort of smiled to himself and continued to work and search through his books.

He didn't even have to turn around to tell that Matthew had left to go and see Gilbert.

**_(Review? Please?)_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Baby, baby, rock-a-bye...Like in our, in a corner is a green garden, little garden with a scarlet flower..." A deep lulling voice sang. It echoed down the hallway and into the big intimidating room, long drapes along the bed frame and window, red silk and cotton sheets. Everything was big and old looking, some kind of heirloom or pre sixteenth century paintings hanging on the walls.

"It's staying under the sun, and my little llusha is asleep. Please you children, don't make noise and don't wake llusha up..." The voice sang it's lullaby as it came closer to the closed door. A slight clinking of metal sounded from within the barely lit room as the body on the bed moved around, a nervous look entered worried blue eyes. The blue eyed boy curled in on himself, a thick, patchy blonde and brown tail stayed still as the boy erased the sound of his breathing.

"He is sleeping in a cradle, he's not crying, nor he's screaming. Sleeping right all night. Please you children, go ahead and bring us that little flower..." The voice was more sing-song and had a happy tone to it, but the voice was thickly accented and scary all the same.

"That scarlet flower, for little llusha. And when the sun will be up, he is going to sing, to dance. He will be going to sing and dance and walk into the garden himself.." The boy held in his terrifying cries as the voice stopped outside the door that entered into the room he was residing in. Slowly, the loud creaking of the door could be heard being pushed open. Light from the hallway washed into the room before a shadow covered it, blocking its path before once again closing the door shut. "Why are you crying little one?" The voice asked him.

The little boy on the bed hid in the corner of the oversized mattress, never taking his eyes off of the outline of the beast, who now slowly sat down opposite of him with something in his hands. Sensing the figure reaching out the young boy tucked his head down and shivered, praying silently that he'd live to daylight again. Suddenly a small lamp was lit in the room, and the young boy looked up wide eyed at the source of light. The light casted a warm glow on the man's face sitting on the bed. He could see the man's smile and what he was holding in his hands. Food. The young boy eyed the small bowl of warm soup and bread on the silver tray in the man's lap. "You must be hungry da?" The older male said. The young boy simply nodded quickly. "Good!" The man laughed and placed the tray in front of him, dipping the silver spoon into the warm liquid and holding it out. "It's very good and will make you strong!" He added. The young boy was hesitant but crawled over and wrapped his lips around the spoon and drinking the soup. Something in his stomach felt nice and went to move closer, but the shackle around his ankle would only let him go so far and tugged at it, whimpering.

The man looked confused for a moment before smiling childishly. "Ah, I told them not to tie you up. Do not worry they will pay and I will get you out in a moment." The man said and placed the tray on the table gently before producing a key from his pocket. He unlocked the shackle and noticed how red swollen the boy's ankle had become. "Don't worry, I'll treat you good until you get better." He said and looked over at the boy, making eye contact. "Ah...do not worry, you can trust me. My name is Ivan." He said and the little boy gave a sad smile. "I'm Peter." He said meekly.

After a few minutes of soothing the worried and scared child, Ivan's as able to get the boy to sit on his lap and eat all of the soup. 'So sad...' Ivan thought, 'you would have made such a cute, breakable toy.' He hummed to himself and patted Peter's hair. Ivan had decided that with a few more acts of kindness, he'd have Peter's complete trust, and only then could he continue on with his plan. "Ivan?" Peter asked looking up at him, big blinking blue eyes. "Da, little one?" He said looking down at the slightly smiling boy. "Are you going to be taking care of me?" He asked him. "Of course, Peter...I did say that I'd take care of your ankle until you got better." Ivan told him. "But, what about after my ankle is better?" He asked him.

"I will take care of you." "But what about-" "You like to ask a lot of questions, and they will all be answered eventually. So just rest up, and we will play games and such tomorrow." He said, leaving the tray and placing Peter on the bed as he stood up. "Sleep tight, little one." Ivan hummed as he opened the door. "G'night Ivan!" Peter said from the bed, smiling over at him as Ivan closed the door, childish smile never vanishing from his lips. "Sir." A butler appeared a few feet away from his smiling master. "Da, what is it?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder and down at the young demon. "Uh, well your guess is here." He said softly.

"Wonderful! Oh, before the night's end, send the servants who have been taking care of my prisoner to my bedroom. Understood?" "I understand sir." The butler responded, bowing at the waist. Ivan simply left, walking down the hallway and into his grand ballroom. "It is good to see you again my old friend." Ivan said, getting the other being's attention.

The being turned around, long brown torn up cloak spinning around as he did so. "It's good to see you once again, Wang." He said to the Chinese dragon demon. "Hello to you to Ivan, but I must ask, why did you call me here?" He asked him, flipping his silky black hair over his shoulder. "We're going to have ourselves a little war with the Beilschmidt household."

Whatever Vladimir had used on him, Matthew knew it was wearing off. And fast. That's why he quickly as possible wanted to get to Gilbert's room. In all honesty he didn't know why his mind was so hell bent on Gilbert, just him, not warning or anything else...just Gilbert was running through his head. And before he knew it, he was walking down the hallway towards his door and stopped just outside it. His whole body shivered for a moment as blood rushed quickly through his ears and placed his hand on the door knob.

Before he could put any pressure on the handle to open it, the door opened on its own and revealed Gilbert holding the door frame with both hands, leaning forward without a shirt on. Matthew's eyes traveled down to his chest, and noticed how it heaved and took in deep breaths of air. "Mattie!" Gilbert said, getting his attention. "Gilbert..I..wanted to tell you..." Matthew mumbled and reached out to him with one hand to touch his chest, the tips of his fingers running down to his abs and pausing. "I've got something I gotta tell you too." Gilbert said to him and wrapped one of his hands around Matthew's that was on his abdomen and pulled him into the room.

Turning around he closed the door. When the shadow demon turned around Matthew was extremely close to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Actually, can it wait?" "What do you mean you-" "Just shut up for a minute, please?" To Gilbert's ears it sounded more of a command as Matthew kissed him and his back hit the door. "Don't think because your in heat I'll let you top." He purred into Matthew's ear before nipping it and switching their position. Gilbert's eyes took their time to drink in the sight of Matthew pinned against the door, looking up at him with those big purple eyes.

Matthew looked up at Gilbert's stare and kissed him again, raking both of his hands down his back to feel his back arch into him. Gilbert then started to take Matthew's shirt off and in a flurry of motion they each started to strip as they made their way to Gilbert's bed. The blonde headed wolf demon took the chance and pushed Gilbert down and got between his knees yanking down his boxer brief, leaving the Grand Duke naked before him. With lust clouded eyes Matthew leaned forward and wrapped his lips around just the head of Gilbert's cock and suckled softly.

This cause Gilbert to groan in pleasure and placed his hand on the back of Matthew's head lightly urging him to take more of him in his mouth. Not moving to take any more, Matthew instead started to pump his dick with his free hand, placing the other one on Gilbert's inner thigh to steady himself. He could feel Gilbert become fully hard and then started to bob his head, taking him half way and giving him a good suck before coming back up and licking the tip over and around and then going back down. "Mmh...just like that Mattie." Gilbert hummed pushing his hand down a bit more and tangling his fingers in his hair and giving a slight tug.

To his lovely surprise, this cause a muffled moan from Matthew and surge down his cock and tugged at his hair again for him to do the same thing. "Would've never guess you had a hair pulling fetish, naughty boy." Gilbert purred and pulled Matthew off of his cock. Looking up with his ears folded back, precum glossing his lips and a needy look in his eyes, Gilbert's inner resolve snapped right then and there. He grabbed Matthew by his upper arm and yanked him up and on the bed, causing the other to bounce up and down on the mattress.

Gilbert searched through his bedside nightstand to reveal a small bottle, tossing it next to Matthew before glancing over at him. "I was going to make your first time all romantic and take my time, but with you like this, I don't think anyone could hold themselves back long enough to do that." Gilbert told him and crawled over to him. "Who said to hold back?" Matthew asked him giving him a sultry smile. "Are you just asking for me to fuck you raw now?" Gilbert growled looming over Matthew, nipping at his collar bone. "And if I am?" Matthew asked him. The sound of fabric tearing echoed through the room, Gilbert's nails dug into the sheets near Matthew's head and slowly dragged his tongue across his teeth. "The things I'd do to you." He said out loud. Matthew bucked his hips upwards, grinding both of their cocks together and pulled Gilbert closer to him. "Do them. Do me, I want you...please..." Matthew said, looking him dead in the eyes.

Not needing to be told twice, Gilbert starting kissing Matthew as one of his hands fumbled to find the bottle of lotion in the mess and tangle of sheets. Once his hand grasped it, he skillfully opened with one hand and sat up on his knees and looked down at Matthew smiling. "You ready for this?" He asked, spurting some of lotion in the palm of his hand. Matthew simply responded with opening his legs up a bit and blushing a bit, Gilbert stared down at his untouched puckered hole and licked his lips. Tossing the bottle somewhere on the bed he spread the lotion around his hand, warming it up a bit and leaned forward to wrap his lips around one of Matthew's harden nipple. "A-Ahh!" Matthew gasped, just as Gilbert forced one finger into him, leaving it there for a moment before he started to wiggle it around a bit.

After he could move it in and out with much noise coming from Matthew he added a second one. This made Matthew whimper slightly and Gilbert leaned up to kiss him sloppily. "Just focus on my mouth okay." He told him, comforting him a bit before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Matthew complied and opened his mouth, meshing the warm, wet muscles together as Gilbert slid in a third finger. Slowly he started to spread his fingers out, stretching Matthew out even more. He continued to do this until he felt Matthew squeeze his fingers tightly and cry out loudly. "Ah, so it's here." Gilbert muttered and kissed Matthew's jawline.

The Grand Duke shoved and prodded his fingers around the area, relishing the way Matthew wiggled and cried out under him. "Gil-Gilbert! I'm gonna cum!" Matthew panted out heavily, gripping the sheets with one hand. Gilbert squeezed the base of Matthew's cock tightly, earning a whine from the younger one. "Well...we don't want the fun to end to early now." He purred and revealed a cock ring. "These always come in handy." He said and slid the ring slowly down Matthew's length all the way to the base. "P-Please..." He heard Matthew whimper softly up at him. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you very well. What was that?" Gilbert teased him and started to work on his prostate. He caught the glare that Matthew gave him, but it immediately changed to a look of need and want when he struck his prostate again. "Please I want to cum..." He said softly.

Gilbert removed his fingers from Matthew and with both hands spread his legs wide open for him. "I'm going to need you to be a bit more convincing than that Mattie." Gilbert told him. "Tell me what you want. You can do that can't you?" He said with an innocent air surround his words. Matthew looked up at Gilbert with teary eyes and simply stared at for a moment before looking away, blushing deeply. "I-I want you to put your...your cock inside me." He muttered softly as precum dripped from his tip, leaking over his stomach a bit. "I want you to take me, please?" He asked him. "So you just want this?" Gilbert asked as he slowly pushed the tip inside him. Matthew let out a startled gasp and shivered. 'Shit,' Gilbert thought, 'I didn't think he'd be this wet and tight.' "M-More, I want more!" Matthew gasped loudly. Gradually Gilbert rocked his hips slowly, entering Matthew until he took him all the way to the hilt. Loving the cute moans and whimpers the younger one tried to cover up.

They stayed like that for a moment, their breath mingling with each other as Gilbert waited for Matthew to adjust to his size. After a moment Gilbert gently rocked his hips upwards and immediately felt Matthew tense up on him. Looking down at him, Gilbert could see the euphoric gaze in Mattie's eyes and rocked his hips a bit faster. A choked gasp escaped Matthew's throat, the sensation was starting to overwhelm him a bit and held Gilbert's forearms tightly, digging his nails in them.

His cock was painfully hard and with the cock ring on, he couldn't release. "H..Hurry please Gilbert..." He begged him and wrapped one of his legs around his waist. A predatory look entered his eyes and started thrust harder and faster into Matthew's body. The screaming, begging and moaning coming from Matthew's abused red lips were music to Gilbert's ears as he thrust inside his virgin body harder, striking his prostate every time. Leaning forward he capture those tender lips with his and slid his tongue back into his mouth, moaning softly. One of Gilbert's hands slip down between them and started to jerk off Matthew's weeping erection. "Gil-ah-bert!" He moaned, chest heavy greatly as he spoke. "I-I wanna cum, please!" Matthew begged him, the heat and pressure in his stomach grew too unbearable.

Gilbert suddenly stopped thrusting into him, and stared down at Matthew's teary eyes and pleading expression. "I wanna hear you beg better for it." He order and suddenly thrust all the way back into him, causing a scream to be ripped from Matthew's throat in pure pleasure. "Please Gil, I wanna cum, please make me cum, please! I-I want you to breed me harder! Your-Your cock I want it harder!" Matthew cried out, literally holding on to Gilbert for dear life. Nuzzling his neck Gilbert smiled, "Good, good boy..." He hummed and did as Matthew begged him. His fingers ran across the cock ring and took it off, tossing it to the side.

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew moaned loudly, cumming on his stomach, his back arching slightly off the bed, and squeezing around Gilbert tightly. A moment later Gilbert released inside Matthew, grunting as he thrusted inside him one last time. He stayed inside Matthew for a few moments longer as two slowly came down from their high. Pulling out easily, Gilbert saw Matthew close his eyes and try to catch his breath.

Reaching out with his hand he gently moved Matthew's jaw upwards and saw him open his eyes back up. Liberty ran his thumb gently against his slightly parted lips before kissing them slowly and softly. "You're so beautiful." He told him and watched as Matthew gave a tried smile. Both soon fell asleep underneath the blanket and in each other's embrace and slept soundly.

A muffled growl escaped the mound of sheets and limbs as the sun's light came through the windows in the early morning hour. Gilbert grunted as he sat up and stretched out his arms and yawned. He felt Matthew move beside him a bit, but he didn't awake so the other simply stared at him, a halo of blonde hair fanned out around him and he smiled. The scene from last night played in his mind and smiled even bigger. 'Who knew the little pup had that kind of energy in him?' He thought. As Gilbert was just about to cuddle up to his puppy he felt the presence of Francis waiting outside his door.

Mumbling to himself he threw the sheets off of him and threw on a pair of sweatpants and walked over to the door, opening it up. "What the hell do you want?" Gilbert said, stepping outside of his bedroom and closing the door a bit, just encase Matthew were to wake up he could go to him. "Hmm, well I did come here to get you lovebirds out of bed but," Francis pointed the side of neck, "I'd say I want the details." He laughed softly. Gilbert rubbed his neck and sure enough he felt a sore spot. "Well anywhore, Vladimir wants you two downstairs in the living room asap. We need to discuss about everything that has been going on lately and your whole plan to try and take down Ivan and all. Which might I add is quite outrageous." Francis said and crossed his arms in front of he chest. "Yeah, yeah tell Vladdy not to get his frilly panties in a twist." Gilbert yawned and turned around to head back into his room.

It was then that he heard Francis yell out in French. "Woah, keep it down, what the hell?" Gilbert said turning back around. "Gilbert, my friend..." Francis said covering his heart with one hand, "I think it'd be a good idea to get Matthew a grooming." "What do you mean?" He asked him confused. Francis took Gilbert's arm and dragged him over to one of the hallway's many mirrors that hung about and turned him around. Looking over his shoulder Gilbert saw that his whole back was red with angry claw marks of all different sizes. "I assume it's safe to say that the both of you had your fill, yes?" Francis raised a blonde eyebrow. "You have no idea." Gilbert hummed to himself. "So asking you to let me have a little fun with him is out of the question?" "If you lay a finger on Matthew like that I'll slice your dick off." Gilbert said and patted his friend's back. "Why don't you go tell Vladdy to wait a little longer, alright? Or find something to entertain yourselves with while I go get Mattie ready." Gilbert suggested and walked over to his bedroom's door.

"Well I certainly know how to entertain." Francis hummed happily to himself. Gilbert just shook his head as he went back into his room and closed the door. Francis cupped his cheek and sighed softly. "Those two." He said out loud. "Are both in danger." A voice came from behind the seductive demon and turned around to see Vladimir leaning against the wall.

"Now that they have a stronger bond with each other, whatever is coming for them it will be all the more painful." Vladimir said, pushing himself from the wall and brushing his shoulder gently. "Why do I have the feeling your holding something back from the rest of us?" Francis said, eyeing the warlock. "It's not unusual for a warlock to see glimpses of the future." Vladimir told Francis, gazing right back at him. Francis hated how calm the other looked. "So what did you see then all mighty Vladimir?" Francis teased as the other turned around, heading back down stairs to the living room.

"Blood, and a lot of it."

**_(Review, please?!) _**

**_A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that this is my first time writing smut ever, so please be kind! ^^; Anywhore, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Also the song that Ivan was singing, if want can be found here _**: /H_dinCHrqrY **_if you guys were curious. Thank you again to all of you who have been reviewing my story! _**


End file.
